Le chemin doré
by evey88
Summary: Si Drina et Damen avait eu une fille, comment réagirait Damen en la rencontrant? Et Roman? Fic destinée à ceux qui n'ont rien contre les OC et qui apprécient Roman. Se déroule pendant le tome 3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre un

J'enfile ma combinaison et noue mes cheveux en un chignon. De cette manière, j'éviterai qu'ils me fouettent le visage et m'aveuglent. Cependant, ils sont tellement longs et épais qu'il est difficile de s'assurer qu'il ne se défera pas. Heureusement, je suis prévoyante. J'ai prévu de nombreuses épingles et même un peu de laque. J'enfonce les épingles une à une dans mes cheveux et les vaporise avec la laque. Là, ça devrait aller. Ensuite, je devrai me faire un shampoing. La laque a tendance à laisser des résidus dans les cheveux, semblables à des pellicules. Fin prête, je sors de ma tente et me rends là où le moniteur m'a donné rendez vous, sur une route au bord d'un ravin. Il m'attend, le matériel posé à côté de lui. Il est jeune, grand, blond, athlétique et s'appelle Stan. Quand il me voit, il m'adresse un sourire.

-Bonjour, Diane. Vous vous appelez bien Diane?

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

-Oui, c'est bien ça.

Il me regarde d'un air hésitant, l'air d'avoir quelque chose à me demander. Je lui adresse un sourire encourageant.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? Je lui demande.

-Est ce qu'on peut se tutoyer? J'ai l'habitude de tutoyer tous mes élèves. Cela m'aide pour travailler.

Il rougit légèrement en me demandant cela. Je devine que d'ordinaire, il est plutôt à l'aise avec les femmes mais avec moi, c'est différent, bien que je paraisse plus jeune que lui. Je l'intimide. Cela ne me surprend guère. J'ai l'habitude. C'est souvent ainsi, avec les hommes. Je lui souris de nouveau.

-Pourquoi pas?

Il semble soulagé.

-Super. Tu...alors...tu as déjà fait du saut à l'élastique?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

-Oui. J'en ai une longue expérience.

Inutile de lui dire que je m'y adonne depuis des siècles.

-D'accord. Je vais tout de même te faire mon speech sur les règles de sécurité. Tu y a sans doute eu droit des dizaines de fois mais c'est fondamental.

Je hoche la tête en souriant et affiche une expression attentive. Je masque mon ennui à la perfection. Non seulement je connais ces règles par cœur mais je n'y attache pas une grande importance. Si un accident se produisait, je m'en sortirais indemne. J'en suis sûre. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, j'ai vécu pendant si longtemps que ma mort ne serait pas un drame. L'air sérieux et concentré, je fais mine d'écouter le moniteur avec attention.

-Bien. Tu es prête?

Je hoche la tête.

-Je le suis toujours.

Le moniteur ne semble pas sûr de comprendre ce que j'entends par là mais il ne relève pas. Il se contente de m'attacher à la corde. Je grimpe sur la rambarde. Je regarde une dernière fois le moniteur.

-Je peux y aller?

Question inutile. Avec ou sans son autorisation, je sauterai. Mais j'ai l'impression que cela le rassure. Il me semble qu'il a ressenti ma légèreté à l'idée de vivre ou mourir et cela l'inquiète. Il m'adresse un signe de tête encourageant.

-Vas y!

Sans plus attendre, je m'élance dans le vide. Cette sensation est toujours aussi grisante. J'ai l'impression de voler, d'être en harmonie, seule à seule avec la nature, le vent, froid et vivifiant. Presque aussitôt, vient la chute. Je tombe dans le vide, comme si j'allais mourir et pourtant, je suis heureuse. Jamais je n'apprécie autant la vie que dans ces moments là. Alors que mon adrénaline est au summum et que l'euphorie me gagne, ma chute s'arrête. Je ressens un léger regret. Cela va toujours trop vite pour moi. Beaucoup trop vite. Pourtant, tandis que je reste suspendue dans le vide, la tête en bas, l'impression que ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil n'est pas déplaisante. Malheureusement, cela ne dure pas longtemps car je sens qu'on me remonte. Arrivée en haut, je pose les pieds sur la terre ferme, me redresse et le moniteur détache la corde. Il me sourit.

-Est ce que ça va? S'enquiert-il.

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

-Très bien, merci.

Comme toujours après cette expérience, je me sens à la fois calme et forte comme une lionne. Si je voulais décrocher la lune, j'en serais capable. Le moniteur me regarde d'un air surpris.

-Qu'il y a-t-il? Je lui demande.

Il hésite un instant avant de répondre.

-Tu es parfaitement calme, alors que des élèves bien plus âgés et expérimentés que toi sont encore ébranlés, après une telle expérience.

Je me garde bien de lui dire qu'il ne sait rien de mon véritable âge et de mon expérience. À la place, je lui adresse un nouveau sourire.

-Est ce une mauvaise chose?

Le moniteur me regarde d'un air surpris, puis secoue la tête.

-Non. Non, au contraire.

Après l'avoir remercié, je prends congé de lui et regagne ma tente. Je la plie, remballe mes affaires et reprend ma voiture. Là, je regagne la ville de San Francisco, dont j'étais à la périphérie. J'ai un appartement là bas. J'ai vécu dans plusieurs villes d'Amérique et dans d'autres pays encore. Je gare ma voiture, prends mes affaires et monte. Aussitôt chez moi, je prends une douche, pour me débarrasser de la sueur de ma combinaison et de la laque qui paralyse mes cheveux. Ensuite, j'essore mes cheveux, enfile un peignoir, démêle mes cheveux et les sèche. Je suis satisfaite du résultat. Ils sont épais, brillants et parfaitement lisses. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour être belle.

Je m'habille et vais à la librairie la plus proche m'acheter des mangas. Il me suffirait d'en faire apparaître mais cela me permet de sortir, de voir des gens. D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin d'un homme. De sexe. L'adrénaline ne me suffit pas. Alors que je tends la main vers l'étagère, m'apprêtant à prendre le tome trois de la série _Princess Princess_, ma main heurte celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Un jeune homme.

-Oh, excusez moi! Fait-il.

Je lui souris.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Je le détaille de la tête aux pieds. Il fait de même avec moi alors pourquoi je me gênerais? Il a de longues dreadlocks brunes dont quelques unes sont roses, couleur peu commune pour un garçon, et des yeux bleus. Il porte un baggy et un pull bleu turquoise à rayures noires avec un t-shirt uni par dessus. Il n'est pas mal et j'aime bien son look. Je lui adresse un sourire espiègle.

-Allons nous nous battre pour ce manga? Dis-je.

Ma tentative de plaisanter fonctionne. Il m'adresse un sourire rayonnant.

-Je déclare forfait. Je perds toujours face aux belles filles.

Je souris de plus belle.

-Cela ne fait rien, je suis sûre que le magasin a d'autres exemplaires en réserve. Je vais leur demander.

Le jeune homme s'empresse de protester.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, j'y vais tout de ...

Je l'interromps en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et, plus rapide que lui, je cours vers le libraire, mon exemplaire du tome trois de _Princess Princess_ en main. Je demande au libraire s'ils ont d'autres exemplaires de cet article. Le libraire regarde sur son ordinateur et me dit que oui. Il disparaît dans sa réserve et me tend un manga. Je reviens vers le jeune homme et lui donne le manga, l'air victorieux.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il.

Je lui souris.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi._ Princess Princess_, c'est plutôt un manga qui s'adresse aux filles, non?

Le jeune homme acquiesce en souriant.

-C'est vrai mais je suis ouvert à tous les genres de mangas. D'ailleurs, _Princess Princess_ est un manga plein d'humour qui a séduit beaucoup de garçons. L'auteur en a été agréablement surprise.

Je lui adresse un signe de tête approbateur.

-Je vois que vous connaissez votre leçon. Bonne journée...

-Eric. Je m'appelle Eric.

-Moi, c'est Diane. Salut!

Je lui adresse un clin d'oeil et m'éloigne pour aller payer. J'enclenche un compte à rebours dans ma tête et sors de la librairie. Avant que j'arrive à zéro, j'entends la voix à demi essoufflée d'Eric.

-Diane, attendez!

Je me retourne vers lui en souriant. Je connais la suite. Il va m'inviter à déjeuner et ensuite, il m'emmènera chez lui, où il me donnera ce que je désire.

Il prend une douche quand je décide de m'éclipser. J'ai passé un agréable moment avec lui, il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé, même si j'ai connu de meilleurs amants. Je m'habille, et comme je ne suis pas une garce au point de partir comme une voleuse, je matérialise un bouquet de violettes que je pose sur sa table de chevet, et j'écris un mot.

_J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi, peut-être à bientôt._

_D._

Ensuite, je m'en vais.

C'est toujours ainsi avec les hommes. Je suis condamnée à ne pas avoir de relation sérieuse, car je ne veux pas m'attacher à eux et être incapable de me résoudre à les quitter, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que je ne vieillis pas. En effet, je ne vieillis plus depuis l'âge de dix huit ans. Et je suis tout sauf ordinaire. Mon histoire est compliquée.

Je suis née au dix septième siècle J'ai passé l'enfance dans un orphelinat. Je ne sais rien de mes parents, si ce n'est que ma mère m'y a abandonnée et a interdit à ceux qui s'occupaient de moi de me révéler quoi que ce soit à son sujet. J'ai vécu une enfance et une adolescence normale, aussi normale qu'elle puisse l'être sans parents. Jusqu'à mes seize ans. Là, je me suis découvert des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Je pouvais matérialiser tous les objets que je désirais, des fleurs, des bijoux, des robes, de l'argent. Au début, j'en ai fait profiter mes amis de l'orphelinat, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de les rendre avides et intéressés. Triste d'avoir perdu une sincère amitié, je me suis enfuie de l'orphelinat. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais seule mais j'ignorais encore à quel point. En effet, dès l'âge de dix huit ans, j'ai cessé de grandir, de vieillir. J'ai réussi à me faire quelques amis à qui je dissimulais soigneusement mon secret mais j'étais obligée de m'éloigner d'eux au bout de quelques années. Je continuais à veiller sur eux de loin, en cachette, mais les voir vieillir et mourir était trop douloureux.

On pourrait croire que ma condition d'immortelle n'a que des avantages. C'est vrai qu'il y en a et ils ne sont pas négligeables. En voici certains:

La beauté. En effet, je suis dotée d'une beauté que quelque soit l'époque, on a qualifié d'extraordinaire. Je suis grande, mince, avec des formes généreuses, j'ai une peau d'albâtre sans le moindre défaut, de longs et épais cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs, qui m'arrivent à la taille, une bouche pulpeuse, un petit nez et de grands yeux verts en amande, d'un vert émeraude. J'ignore si cette beauté est due au fait que je n'appartiens pas au commun des mortels.

Les pouvoirs. J'ignore d'où me vient ce don mais je peux à peu près matérialiser tout ce que je souhaite. Sauf des êtres vivants. Sinon, j'aurais matérialisé des immortels comme moi pour me tenir compagnie. Mais si je créais des êtres vivants, je serais l'égale de Dieu. Or je ne suis pas Dieu. Je le sais. Malgré tous mes pouvoirs et mon statut de non mortelle, je ne connais pas le paradis. Pourtant, ces pouvoirs me sont bien utiles. Je peux matérialiser de l'argent sans faire l'effort de travailler et être riche, avoir tous les vêtements que je souhaite, même les pièces uniques portées par des stars. Il me suffit de les visualiser pour les avoir.

La vie éternelle. J'ai un temps infini pour faire toutes les choses que j'aime, réaliser mes projets les plus fous, tant qu'ils ne m'empêchent pas de garder mon secret. Toutes les erreurs que je peux commettre ne sont pas irréversibles. Avec le temps, elles finissent toujours par n'avoir plus aucune importance. De plus, je n'ai pas peur de la mort, contrairement à tous ceux que je côtoie.

L'intelligence. J'ai des facultés intellectuelles plus développées que la plupart du commun des mortels. Les fois où je me suis amusée, pour tuer le temps, à passer des examens, je les ai obtenus avec la note maximale sans avoir fourni le moindre effort. De plus, vivre pendant des siècles m'a permis d'acquérir une maturité que des personnes qui ont en apparence le quadruple de mon âge n'obtiendront jamais.

Mon pouvoir de séduction. Aucun homme ne me résiste. Grâce à ma beauté, mon aisance et mon charme, les hommes qui ne sont pour beaucoup d'autres qu'un fantasme inaccessible sont à portée de main. J'ai même passé une nuit avec Johnny Depp, il y a quelques décennies et il était à la hauteur de mes espérances et même plus. J'aurais aimé avoir une relation plus durable avec lui si cela avait été possible. Il a trouvé l'amour et j'en suis heureuse pour lui. J'ai aussi eu pour amant Marylin Manson dont les performances m'ont également impressionnée. De plus, c'est quelqu'un de très intelligent avec qui j'aimais parler. Il y en a eu d'autres mais les citer prendrait trop de temps. Mon pouvoir de séduction ne se limite pas à obtenir une nuit avec chaque homme que je désire mais aussi à obtenir ce que je veux, de manière générale, plutôt facilement, auprès des hommes comme auprès des femmes.

Ma force surhumaine. Je suis dotée d'une force supérieure à celle de la plupart des hommes, et je suis plus rapide qu'eux. Je peux courir des heures sans me fatiguer. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis amusée à me mesurer à des hommes qui avaient trois fois ma carrure au bras de fer. La tête qu'ils faisaient lorsque j'abattais leur bras sur la table valait son pesant d'or.

Ainsi, ma condition a de quoi faire pâlir d'envie n'importe qui. Nombreux sont ceux qui se damneraient pour être à ma place, et pas seulement dans les romans. Je suis belle, intelligente, vigoureuse, aucun homme ne peut me résister et je n'ai pas à avoir peur de la mort. J'ai tout ce que les autres désirent.

Pourtant, j'échangerais volontiers ma place avec celle d'un mortel.

En effet, l'immortalité a aussi un inconvénient non négligeable: Je suis seule.

Je suis seule, terriblement seule. Je n'ai pas de famille. On m'a abandonnée. J'ignore si mes parents étaient des immortels, eux aussi. Peut-être était ce le cas. Peut-être pensaient-ils que je serais mortelle et ils ne supportaient pas l'idée que je vieillisse et que je meure avant eux. Dans ce cas là, je leur pardonnerais de m'avoir abandonnée. Mais je ne saurai sans doute jamais ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je les ai longtemps cherchés à tâtons, sans savoir par où commencer. En vain. Cependant, si ma théorie selon laquelle ils étaient immortels est bonne, cela voudrait dire deux choses. La première, qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'ils soient encore en vie. La seconde, qu'il existe d'autres immortels.

Je donnerais cher pour rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi, un ami avec qui je pourrais partager mon secret, un ami que je pourrais garder pour l'éternité. Un ami qui me comprendrait et avec qui je me sentirais normale, un ami qui remplacerait ma famille. J'ai fait le tour du monde à la recherche d'immortels mais là aussi, je ne savais pas comment chercher. Je suis donc rentrée bredouille. Pourtant, une petite partie de moi a continué à espérer.

Mes nombreuses conquêtes me procurent des moments de plaisir et de volupté intense mais me laissent un goût amer. Chaque étreinte, chaque baiser, chaque caresse est éphémère et je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse.

Ma beauté et mon charme ensorcellent les mortels qui m'entourent mais les tiennent également à distance. Quelque chose en moi, peut-être est ce la nuance de tristesse qui persiste dans mon regard, une petite voix leur souffle que je ne suis pas comme eux et ils me traitent comme si j'étais sur un piédestal, comme un être inaccessible.

Ma richesse m'apporte un certain confort et faire apparaître tout ce que je désire est grisant mais cette richesse mystérieuse suscite la jalousie et la méfiance. Je partagerais volontiers cette richesse avec les autres si je n'en avais pas déjà vu les conséquences.

Telle est ma malédiction. Je suis condamnée à avoir tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer, la richesse, la jeunesse, la beauté et le plaisir, tout en restant seule pour l'éternité. J'ai essayé d'y mettre un terme, de mourir. En vain. Les poisons n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Je me suis poignardée mais la blessure s'est refermée. Je me suis jetée du haut d'une falaise et je suis retombée sur mes pieds. La seule question que je me pose est: pourquoi?

Toutefois, il y a un mois, j'ai recommencé à espérer, suite à une rencontre bouleversante.

J'étais en France, à Paris. Une de mes villes préférées. Je sortais d'une librairie. Je pouvais faire apparaître les livres que je voulais mais j'aimais par dessus tout faire mes achats dans ce genre d'endroits, qui m'en mettaient plein la vue en matière de livres, neufs et brillants, qui n'attendaient que d'être choisis. Je sortais donc d'une librairie, les livres que j'avais achetés dans un sac, quand je percutai quelqu'un. Une jeune femme.

-Oh, pardon! M'exclamai-je.

La jeune femme, qui s'était appuyée à moi pour ne pas trébucher, me regardait d'un air fasciné. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec ses grands yeux noisette et ses cheveux auburn. Quelque chose d'apaisant émanait d'elle, même si elle semblait sous le choc.

-Est ce que ça va? M'enquis-je.

Elle cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Heu, oui, excusez moi, dit-elle.

Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux. Je lui adressai un sourire malicieux.

-On dirait que je vous ai tapé dans l'œil. Je n'ai jamais fréquenté que des hommes mais je suis quelqu'un d'ouvert!

Elle fronça les sourcils puis comprit que je plaisantais. Elle éclata de rire et je joignis mon rire au sien. Puis elle baissa les yeux.

-Oh, non! J'ai fait tomber tous vos livres!

Je baissai la tête à mon tour. En effet, mon sac que j'avais lâché était tombé par terre et les livres s'étaient éparpillés au sol.

-Ce n'est rien, dis-je, et je me baissai pour les ramasser.

La jeune femme se baissa à son tour.

-Une chance qu'ils ne soient pas tombés dans une flaque d'eau, dit-elle.

Au moment de prendre un livre, nos mains se touchèrent. À nouveau, ce fut comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. Elle me regarda avec intensité. Cette fois ci, j'étais tellement intriguée que j'en oubliai de la taquiner.

-Merci, dis-je en me relevant, une fois tous les livres ramassés et rangés dans mon sac.

La jeune femme me sourit.

-Ce n'est rien. Je m'appelle Ava.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

-Enchantée, Ava. Moi, c'est Diane. Comme la déesse chasseresse.

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil espiègle, qui sembla l'amuser.

-Que diriez vous de prendre un café? J'en connais un charmant, dans le quartier de Montmartre.

Je connaissais un peu Montmartre mais ce n'était pas le genre d'endroits que je fréquentais. Pourtant, j'acceptai.

-Pourquoi pas?

Cette jeune femme me semblait sympathique et j'avais envie d'un peu de contact humain, même s'il ne serait pas durable.

-Super, me dit-elle.

Nous nous rendîmes à pied jusqu'à Montmartre, qui n'était pas loin. Elle ne cessait de me jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée. Ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité et d'excitation. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait en tête. Une fois arrivées au café qu'elle m'avait indiqué, nous prîmes un chocolat viennois. Je vis à son air nerveux qu'elle voulait me poser une question précise mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Je décidai de l'aider en engageant la conversation la première, pour la mettre à l'aise.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites, dans la vie?

Elle me sourit.

-Je suis voyante.

Un soupçon de déception naquit en moi. Je m'étais attendue à quelque chose qui sorte plus de l'ordinaire. Jamais je n'avais rencontré de véritable voyante, avec un don authentique. Et pourtant, j'avais essayé. Je fis mine néanmoins de m'intéresser à son métier.

-Vraiment? Vous tirez les cartes, vous avez une boule de cristal?

-Non, je n'ai pas de boule de cristal, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Mais je tire les cartes et je vois certaines choses que d'autres ne voient pas, comme les esprits défunts et je peux capter les pensées des gens en les touchant.

Je me figeai. Elle ne mentait pas. Je me souvenais de sa réaction quand elle m'avait touchée. Avait-elle lu dans mes pensées? Avait-elle percé mon secret? Je l'observai et ne lus que de l'intérêt et de la gentillesse dans ses yeux.

-C'est plutôt cool, dis-je.

-On peut dire ça. Je m'intéresse à tout ce qui est paranormal, à l'au delà. J'ai même rencontré des immortels. Je crois que vous en faites partie.

Pendant un moment, je fus incapable de répondre, sous le choc. Puis j'inspirai profondément et la regardai.

-Dans le mille, murmurai-je.

-Décidément, je m'améliore, se réjouit-elle.

-Comment avez vous su?

-Vos pensées. Elles me sont inaccessibles. C'est le cas des autres immortels.

Une bouffée d'espoir m'envahit. Ainsi, je n'étais pas seule. Ma vie allait changer.

-Pourriez vous me les présenter?

Son visage s'assombrit.

-Je crains que non. Ils doivent me détester. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas.

Je lui lançai un regard suppliant. Elle ne pouvait pas m'enlever mon seul espoir d'avoir ce que je désirais depuis des siècles. D'un air compatissant, elle posa sa main sur la mienne.

-Je connais un endroit qui saura vous guider et vous donner les réponses que vous souhaitez. Il s'agit de l'été perpétuel.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre deux

L'été perpétuel. Son seul nom est magique. Ava me l'a dépeint comme l'endroit le plus beau qui puisse exister, une prairie ensoleillée aux fleurs magnifiques qui peut se métamorphoser à volonté, où l'on peut faire apparaître ce que l'on désire et où rien de mal ne peut nous arriver. Un endroit réputé pour ses temples de la connaissance, où je pourrai trouver les réponses que je cherche. Savoir d'où je viens, connaître mes parents, les retrouver et savoir où je pourrais trouver d'autres immortels comme moi. Faire une expérience unique, quitter cette terre sur laquelle j'erre depuis bien trop longtemps.

Depuis un mois, je cherche sans relâche l'été perpétuel. Ava m'a dit qu'elle avait l'habitude d'y aller, je sais donc que ce n'est pas un mythe. Je la crois sur parole, car c'est le seul espoir auquel me raccrocher. Elle m'a expliqué comment faire pour m'y rendre. Je dois méditer et visualiser un voile de lumière dorée, un portail pour accéder à l'été perpétuel. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, chaque jour, en vain. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour la méditation, je n'arrive pas à me détendre. J'ai pris des cours pour progresser mais cela n'a rien changé. Je n'arrive pas à faire jaillir la moindre étincelle d'énergie positive en moi. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Mes pouvoirs d'immortelle ne me sont visiblement d'aucune utilité.

Ne voulant pas renoncer pour autant, après un mois de tentatives plus décevantes les unes que les autres, je compose le numéro de portable d'Ava, qu'elle m'a laissé avant de prendre congé de moi quand nous étions à Montmartre. Je croise les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur le répondeur.

-Oui? Me répond une voix féminine et familière.

Une sensation de joie et de soulagement me submergent.

-Ava! C'est Diane!

Elle reste silencieuse.

-Vous vous souvenez de moi? Nous avons pris un café à Montmartre ensemble.

-Ah oui! Bien sûr! S'exclame-t-elle.

Son ton est joyeux et je peux deviner qu'elle sourit.

-Diane l'immortelle, n'est ce pas?

J'esquisse un sourire.

-Exactement. Je suis heureuse que vous ne m'ayez pas oubliée.

Ava s'esclaffe.

-Difficile d'oublier une immortelle! Comment allez vous?

Je laisse échapper un léger soupir.

-À vrai dire, pas très bien.

-Pourquoi?

Je perçois dans sa voix une inquiétude et une gentillesse sincère.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'aviez dit sur l'été perpétuel?

-Oui. Vous avez réussi à y aller? Vous avez vu des choses douloureuses?

Je pousse un nouveau soupir.

-Pas du tout. En fait, je n'ai pas réussi à y aller.

-Oh.

Elle marque un temps de silence.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

La compassion dans sa voix est visible.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à y aller seule, la première fois. Au début, c'est toujours difficile.

-Je vois. Mais cela fait un moins que j'essaie.

Ava reste un moment silencieuse.

-Qu'est ce qui bloque?

Je réfléchis un instant avant de répondre.

-La méditation. Je suis nulle en méditation. Je n'arrive pas à visualiser quoi que ce soit et encore moins à faire naître de l'énergie et de la lumière en moi.

-Avez vous déjà médité auparavant?

Je secoue la tête.

-Non.

Cela pourrait paraître surprenant, en plusieurs siècles, mais cela m'a toujours paru ennuyeux. De plus, il me semble que cela aide à profiter du temps présent or je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis immortelle, le temps n'est donc pas un problème pour moi.

-Quels lieux côtoyez vous? Je sais que les immortels bougent beaucoup.

-Les grandes villes.

-Vous n'allez jamais à la campagne ou dans des lieux calmes?

Je secoue de nouveau la tête.

-Non.

-Quels sont vos hobbies?

Je réfléchis.

-Aller en boîte, faire la fête, faire des sports extrêmes, fréquenter les salles de jeu vidéo.

-Je vois.

Ava marque une nouvelle pause. Soudain, j'ai une idée.

-Je sais! Je m'exclame.

-Pardon? M'interroge Ava.

Elle semble intriguée.

-Vous avez bien dit que vous n'aviez pas réussi à y aller seule, la première fois?

-Hé bien...oui.

Je sautille d'excitation sur place.

-Vous pourriez m'y accompagner!

Ava hésite avant de répondre.

-Vous êtes où, en ce moment?

-À San Francisco.

-Je suis désolée, cela ne va pas être possible.

Mon excitation retombe brutalement.

-Pourquoi? Je demande, douchée.

-Je suis toujours en France.

-Oh.

J'ai envie de lui dire de revenir immédiatement, qu'il faut absolument qu'elle m'emmène à l'été perpétuel mais qui suis-je pour exiger un tel caprice? Elle ne me doit rien. Ava semble avoir deviné mes pensées.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis sûre que vous allez y arriver.

Je cache mal ma mauvaise humeur. Elle ne me voit pas mais la belle et pétillante immortelle a fait place à une mémé aigrie et bougonne.

-Facile à dire, je maugrée.

Ava rit joyeusement.

-Je suis sincère. Pour commencer, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous n'ayez pas réussi jusque là. Vous vivez dans le bruit et la pollution, vous ne cessez de rechercher des expériences excitantes. L'excitation est quelque chose de positif mais à trop forte doses, elle provoque du stress et consomme beaucoup d'énergie. C'est pourquoi vous êtes incapable de vous détendre. De plus, après plusieurs échecs, vous partez perdante et cela vous empêche d'obtenir le résultat visé.

Je hoche la tête.

-Je vois.

Ce qu'elle dit est juste. J'ai beau avoir l'éternité devant moi, je ne tiens pas en place.

-Comment je dois faire pour y remédier?

À l'autre bout du fil, je devine qu'elle sourit.

-C'est très simple. Partez à la campagne, ou à la montagne ou encore sur une plage déserte. Profitez du calme, de la solitude et du contact avec la nature. La nature a le pouvoir de régénérer. Marchez pieds nus dans l'herbe ou dans le sable. Au bout de quelques jours, vous sentirez la différence. Vous serez détendue, pleine d'énergie positive. Si votre corps et votre esprit contiennent suffisamment d'énergie positive, alors vous serez capable de méditer et de visualiser. Si vous êtes capable de visualiser, vous pourrez créer un portail vers l'été perpétuel.

Je hoche de nouveau la tête.

-Je vois. Merci beaucoup, Ava.

Celle ci rit joyeusement.

-Je vous en prie! Bon, je dois vous laisser. Peut-être nous croiserons nous à l'été perpétuel!

Je souris.

-Je l'espère. Au revoir, Ava.

-Au revoir, Diane. Bonne chance.

Je décide de mettre immédiatement ses conseils en application. Je réserve un chalet à la montagne la plus proche. Il y a des stations de ski à San Francisco mais je n'y vais pas pour ça. J'y vais pour retrouver la paix, entrer en communion avec la nature. Je n'en reviens pas. Cela ne me ressemble pas du tout mais pour atteindre l'été perpétuel, je suis prête à tout. Je n'ai pas de mal à trouver ma valise, elle est près de mon lit, prête à être remplie car je suis toujours par monts et par vaux, ou plutôt par montagnes russes et par villes. Je l'ouvre et y mets des vêtements chauds. L'été a beau approcher à grands pas, les montagnes sont toujours recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de neige. Je choisis des jeans, des pulls en cachemire dont le contact sur ma peau est doux et non irritant, ainsi que des livres. Je bannis mon ordinateur, mes DVD, mes CD et mes jeux vidéos. Je referme ma valise, satisfaite.

Le lendemain, à midi, j'arrive au chalet. Je gare ma voiture, satisfaite. Je m'installe au chalet et décide de manger avant tout. Au lieu de matérialiser un hamburger et un soda, je décide de faire la cuisine, activité qui m'obligera à prendre mon temps et rester calme. Je réfléchis à ce que je vais faire. Je fais apparaître des légumes, des feuilles de salades et quelques pommes. Les ingrédients idéaux pour un repas parfaitement sain et ennuyeux. Je passe les légumes à l'eau, les découpe en petits dés et les fais cuire à la poêle. J'ajoute des épices et du bouillon de cube. Pendant que les légumes cuisent, j'épluche et coupe les pommes en morceaux, je les mets dans une grande casserole, ajoute du sucre et un peu d'eau, je couvre la casserole d'un assiette et la mets à cuire. Je jette un coup d'oeil aux légumes et vois qu'ils ne sont pas encore cuits. Je découpe les feuilles de salade, les plonge dans une bassine d'eau pour les nettoyer et je les essore. Je les dispose ensuite dans un saladier et les assaisonne de vinaigrette, de sel et de poivre. Dix minutes plus tard, je regarde le résultat: une poêlée de légumes, une salade verte et de la compote de pommes. Pas vraiment mon genre. Depuis quelques décennies, j'ai l'habitude des hamburgers, des pizzas et des crèmes glacées. Toutefois, même si Ava ne me l'a pas dit au téléphone, je pense que manger sainement m'aidera à me détendre. Je mets quelques morceaux de légumes dans ma bouche et là, je suis surprise. C'est bon. Les épices leur donnent un goût relevé et presque sucré. Je mange lentement, profitant de ce goût inhabituel et m'attaque ensuite à la salade. Les feuilles sont tendres, dénuées d'amertume et la vinaigrette pique un peu, ce qui me plaît. Enfin, je mange la compote. Elle ne vaut pas les glaces Haagen Dazz à la vanille dont je raffole mais elle n'est pas mauvaise et a un petit goût vanillé qui me plaît. Moi qui cuisine peu, Je suis contente d'avoir réussi un vrai repas, que j'ai préparé comme n'importe quel mortel.

Rassasiée, je décide de sortir. Je change de vêtements, enfile des chaussettes en laine, un jean confortable et un pull. Je mets à mes pieds des chaussures de marche et enfile une veste fourrée avant de sortir. L'air froid n'est pas désagréable. Il est rafraîchissant, vivifiant. J'aime le bruit de mes pas dans la neige et la sensation que cela me procure. Je m'enfonce lentement dans la neige et m'amuse à plonger mes doigts dedans. J'admire le paysage qui m'entoure. Les montagnes sont teintées d'un mélange d'ardoise bleutée, de gris et de blanc. J'ai du mal à détacher mon regard de toute cette beauté. Je songe soudain que la nature est éternelle, comme moi.

Je passe plusieurs jours ainsi à la montagne, faisant la cuisine, lisant devant la cheminée, me promenant dans la nature. Seule, toujours seule. En temps qu'immortelle, je me suis toujours sentie seule mais là, c'est différent. C'est une autre forme de solitude, calme, silencieuse, paisible. Moi qui me suis toujours accrochée à des amis, à des amants éphémères, terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver sans personne à qui parler, je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort. Pourtant, je sens que si cette solitude durait trop longtemps, j'en serais malheureuse.

J'ai refait des exercices de méditation et la différence est flagrante. J'arrive à me détendre, à faire le vide dans ma tête, à visualiser des images, même si ce sont surtout des souvenirs. Un jour, j'essaie de visualiser l'été perpétuel. Je me concentre sur des pensées positives, pense à ma rencontre avec Ava, mon espoir de rencontrer des gens comme moi, de retrouver mes parents. Je suis surprise de sentir l'énergie monter en moi, chaude et agréable, comme une lumière blanche. Et là...ça y est! Je visualise un voile de lumière dorée et passe à travers.

Je me retrouve dans une prairie verdoyante et remplie de magnifiques fleurs d'un bleu profond. J'en cueille une pour la humer. Son parfum est doux et sucré, mais ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est l'effet que produit son contact sur mes doigts. Elle vibre d'une énergie douce et tiède. Puis elle se transforme en une nuée de papillons bleus qui s'envolent. J'ai l'impression d'être au Paradis. Cependant, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas morte et Ava, qui a l'habitude d'y aller, non plus. Bien que les rayons de soleil qui m'éclairent ne soient pas gênants, produisant une douce et chaude lumière, j'ai soudain envie de me retrouver à l'ombre. À peine ai-je pensé cela que le paysage change et je me retrouve dans une clairière. Elle est ensoleillée mais suffisamment ombragée par les arbres pour que je puisse m'y abriter. Je constate avec regret qu'il n'y a plus de fleurs. Je fais donc apparaître des fleurs bleues et blanches dans l'herbe et fais fleurir des camélias blancs dans les arbres.

Je m'allonge au milieu des fleurs, aussi confortables que des coussins légers et remplis d'airs. Je devrais faire mes recherches, partir en quête des temples dont Ava m'a parlé et essayer de rencontrer des gens présents dans l'été perpétuel, eux aussi, mais je suis bien ici. Rien ne presse. Rien ne m'attend sur le plan terrestre. Je reste donc allongée, caressant les fleurs de mes doigts et contemple les arbres. Puis je finis par m'endormir.

Quand je me réveille, je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas seule. Je le sens.

-Qui est là? Je demande.

Je vois une ombre se faufiler derrière les arbres. Je m'approche avec précaution.

-S'il te plaît, montre toi.

Une tête blonde apparaît. Je lui souris.

-Salut.

Elle sort de sa cachette et avance vers moi. C'est une jolie jeune fille d'environ douze ans, blonde aux yeux bleus, au charmant nez retroussé, vêtue d'une tunique blanche, de leggins du même ton et de ballerines.

-Quel est ton nom?

Elle me fixe d'un air insolent.

-Donne moi d'abord le tien.

Son attitude m'amuse.

-Je m'appelle Diane.

Elle s'esclaffe. Je devrais me vexer mais je suis juste intriguée par son attitude.

-J'aurais cru que tu t'appelais Blanche Neige.

Je la regarde d'un air étonné.

-Blanche neige? Je répète, surprise.

Elle m'adresse un sourire espiègle.

-Tu es pâle avec des cheveux presque aussi noirs que l'ébène et cela fait un moment que je t'observe. Tu avais l'air d'attendre un baiser de ton prince charmant.

Je souris. La comparaison est flatteuse.

-Désolée de te décevoir mais je n'ai pas de prince charmant.

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils et fait la moue.

-C'est nul.

Je laisse échapper un léger rire, puis je change de sujet.

-Tu es toute seule?

Elle secoue la tête.

-Bien sûr que non.

Elle tourne la tête vers les arbres derrière lesquels elle était cachée.

-Caramel! Appelle-t-elle.

Presque aussitôt, un chien au pelage blond accourt. La jeune fille le caresse et il me renifle avidement. Je suis surprise de découvrir qu'on peut emmener un animal à l'été perpétuel.

-Il est mignon.

La jeune fille me sourit.

-C'est Caramel, mon chien. Enfin, je suppose que tu l'avais compris toute seule.

Je me penche vers le chien.

-Enchantée, Caramel.

Je le caresse et il me lèche affectueusement les doigts. Puis je me relève et m'adresse à la jeune fille.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais.

Au lieu de me répondre, elle me pose une nouvelle question.

-Comment peux tu me voir?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Pardon?

Elle pousse un soupir impatient.

-Comment peux tu me voir, alors que tu es vivante? Ma sœur n'y arrive pas, elle. Enfin, depuis que j'ai traversé le pont.

Au début, je ne comprends pas ses paroles. Je les repasse plusieurs fois dans ma tête, avant qu'ils ne prennent un sens.

-Tu veux dire que tu es morte?

La jeune fille hoche la tête.

-Tu es longue à la détente. Cela dit, Blanche neige n'a jamais été réputée pour son esprit vif.

Je suis trop abasourdie pour réagir à sa petite pique de méchanceté gratuite. Si elle est morte, peut-être pourrais-je retrouver des gens que j'ai perdus il y a longtemps...

-Hé, Blanche neige!

La jeune fille me pince et je tressaillis.

-Oui?

-Qu'est ce que tu es venue faire à l'été perpétuel?

Ses yeux pétillent de curiosité. Je décide de la faire marcher un peu. Moi aussi, je peux être une peste.

-Pourquoi tiens tu à le savoir?

Elle me lance un regard impatient.

-Je suis curieuse, c'est tout.

Je lui adresse un sourire.

-Sais tu que la curiosité est un vilain défaut?

Elle me fusille du regard.

-Faux, rétorque-t-elle. Chez moi, c'est une qualité. J'en ai fait mon métier.

Je hausse les sourcils.

-Ton métier?

-Je t'en parlerai si tu me dis ce que tu fais à l'été perpétuel.

-Dis moi d'abord ton nom.

Elle soupire et ouvre la bouche pour répondre, quand nous sommes interrompues.

-Riley!

Un garçon accourt vers nous. Il est à peine plus âgé que la jeune fille, brun, très mignon.

-Salut, Bodhi.

- Je t'ai cherchée partout. Je sais que tu aimes te promener à l'été perpétuel mais ne t'amuse pas à disparaître pendant le travail.

La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel.

-Et toi, ne gâche pas tout le suspense en dévoilant mon nom.

Je souris.

-Alors, c'est Riley. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché?

Riley hausse les épaules.

-Parce que je voudrais me trouver un autre nom, un surnom cool, vu que j'ai un métier plutôt cool.

-Que tu ne prends pas assez au sérieux, lui reproche Bodhi.

-Je croyais que j'étais le meilleur passeur d'âmes que tu connaissais? Réplique Riley.

-Un passeur d'âme? Qu'est ce que c'est?

Bodhi s'approche de moi.

-Un passeur d'âme fait traverser les défunts de l'autre côté du pont, pour qu'ils trouvent le repos.

Riley fulmine.

-Génial. Maintenant, elle ne va pas vouloir nous dire ce qu'elle fait ici. Merci, Bodhi.

Je souris.

-Au contraire. Je pense même que vous allez pouvoir m'aider.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre! Joyeuses Pâques! Reviews?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre trois

Je leur raconte tout. Que je suis immortelle et que j'erre seule sur terre depuis des siècles. Je leur parle de ma rencontre avec Ava et des efforts que j'ai fait pour atteindre l'été perpétuel et trouver des réponses à mes questions. Quand je révèle que je suis immortelle et que je mentionne Ava, le visage de Riley change, elle semble sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravise. Finalement, Bodhi hoche la tête.

-Si je comprends bien, tu veux aller aux temples de la connaissance pour retrouver tes parents et d'autres immortels comme toi?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

-Exactement. Mais je ne sais pas où aller.

Riley se tourne vers Bodhi.

-On va aider Blanche Neige, hein, Bodhi?

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils.

-Blanche neige?

Je pouffe.

-Il paraît que je lui ressemble.

Bodhi esquisse un sourire désabusé.

-Tu as de la chance. Moi, elle m'appelle le ringard, soupire-t-il.

Je le regarde d'un air étonné.

-Tu n'as rien d'un ringard.

Je suis sincère. Avec ses boucles noires, son look de surfeur, il n'est vraiment pas mal, pour un garçon de son âge. Il m'adresse un sourire, ce qui le rend encore plus mignon.

-Merci. Ecoute, c'est d'accord. Nous allons t'aider.

-Chouette! S'exclame Riley.

Bodhi lui adresse un regard sévère.

-Au risque de te décevoir, nous n'allons pas entrer à l'intérieur des temples.

Riley fait la moue.

-C'est nul, boude-t-elle.

Puis elle s'adresse à moi.

-Tu l'aurais vu la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, tu aurais compris pourquoi je le traite de ringard. Il avait les cheveux gras et de grosses lunettes. Il s'imaginait que je le prendrais au sérieux, ainsi.

Bodhi ignore sa remarque et fait apparaître un cheval gris. Riley l'imite et un cheval à la couleur caramel se matérialise sous nos yeux. À mon tour, je fais apparaître un cheval noir avec une tache blanche en forme d'éclair sur le front. Riley le regarde avec intérêt.

-Classe! Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de prince charmant dessus.

Je souris.

-Les princes charmants ont un cheval blanc, pas noir.

Riley acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

-C'est vrai! Tu es prête?

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle monte sur son cheval. Bodhi l'imite et je fais de même. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais de l'équitation, loin de là. Pendant des siècles, j'en ai fait quotidiennement. C'était l'un des moyens de transport les plus fréquents, alors. Mais bien entendu, j'accorde plus d'importance à un cheval qu'à une voiture. C'est un être vivant, comme moi, et j'aime me sentir en harmonie avec lui quand je le chevauche. Pour cela, j'ai toujours traité mes chevaux avec beaucoup d'amour.

Les arbres fleuris défilent devant nous, me donnant l'impression de galoper dans une forêt enchantée. Mais je suis trop impatiente d'arriver à ma destination pour en profiter. Peut-être une autre fois. Nous quittons la forêt et nos chevaux trottinent à proximité d'habitations. Nous descendons une pente et atteignons une ville. Ce n'est pas une ville comme les autres. Elle semble composée exclusivement d'avenues piétonnes et mélange des bâtiments de notre époque et d'autres bâtiments qui auraient parfaitement eu leur place dans un autre siècle. Curieusement, l'ensemble est harmonieux. Les maisons sont multicolores, certaines comportent de splendides vitraux colorés.

Enfin, nous arrivons devant une grande place sur laquelle trône un monument somptueux. Il semble se matérialiser peu à peu sous mes yeux, prendre vie et un temple semblable au Parthénon apparaît devant moi. Je suis sans voix. Même moi qui ait vu beaucoup de choses en plusieurs siècles, je suis subjuguée par ce lieu magique.

Je descends de mon cheval, le caresse une dernière fois avant qu'il disparaisse. Riley et Bodhi font de même.

-Trop cool! S'exclame Riley en accourant vers la porte.

Bodhi et moi la suivons. Elle tente d'entrer mais la porte reste fermée. Bodhi la tire par le bras.

-Recule. Tu vas empêcher Diane d'entrer.

Riley fait la grimace. Bodhi l'ignore et se retourne vers moi, l'air sérieux.

-Choisis bien tes mots pour invoquer les sources de la connaissance. Tes intentions doivent être pures et guidées par l'amour. Ne brusque pas les sources de la connaissance. Si il y a quelque chose que tu ne dois pas savoir, tu dois l'accepter, c'est ainsi. Si tu te rebelles et fais preuve de violence, tu n'auras plus accès au temple, ses portes te seront fermées.

Je hoche la tête.

-Merci.

Bodhi me sourit.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons. Nous t'attendons.

Je monte les marches et les portes du temple s'ouvrent devant moi. J'entre puis elles se referment. Je pénètre dans un vaste hall baigné d'une douce et chaleureuse lumière dorée. Au centre de la pièce, il y a un bassin, orné d'une fontaine et d'une statue représentant un ange, qui crache un jet d'eau. Mon intuition me guide vers le bassin. Je m'agenouille devant. Puis je ferme les yeux et récite une prière mentale.

_Ô, sources de la connaissance, veuillez entendre ma requête. Je souhaite retrouver mes parents et d'autres immortels comme moi, qui puissent me guider et me sauver de l'errance et de la solitude._

Une vague d'énergie me traverse et je sais que ma prière a été entendue. J'ouvre les yeux. L'eau du bassin s'illumine d'une lumière argentée puis devient aussi lisse et réfléchissante qu'un miroir. À la différence que ce n'est pas mon reflet qui apparaît dans l'eau mais une silhouette masculine. C'est le plus bel homme que j'aie jamais vu. Il a de longs cheveux noirs d'ébène qui retombent sur ses épaules, le teint mat, des yeux sombres en amande, au regard profond, rempli de sagesse et de douceur. Je sais immédiatement qu'il s'agit de mon père, même si la seule ressemblance avec moi est sa lisse et brillante chevelure d'ébène. Ne pouvant résister, je tends la main vers l'image, qui disparaît. L'eau a repris un aspect ordinaire et je sais que je n'obtiendrai pas d'autres informations. Pour le moment, du moins.

Je quitte le temple, le cœur battant. Riley et Bodhi m'attendent à l'extérieur. Les portes du temple se referment et à peine ai je descendu les marches qu'il disparaît, laissant place à une statue en forme d'ange.

-Alors? S'enquit Riley, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

-J'ai vu mon père, dis-je en souriant.

Riley sourit.

-C'est super! Tu sais où le trouver?

Je me fige, horrifiée.

-Non.

Riley fronce les sourcils.

-C'est idiot!

Bodhi intervient.

-Si ils ne te l'ont pas dit, cela signifie que tu n'as pas besoin des sources de la connaissance pour le trouver.

-Ou bien qu'ils veulent me rendre les choses plus compliquées, je grommelle.

-À quoi il ressemble? Demande Riley. Matérialise le.

C'est la première fois que je matérialise un être vivant et je sais qu'il ne sera pas réel, qu'il disparaîtra aussitôt. Je me concentre sur l'image encore très présente dans mon esprit et le fais apparaître, sous les yeux ébahis de Riley.

-Non d'une glace à la noisette! S'exclame-t-elle.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarde les contours de la silhouette devenir flous et disparaître. À son visage, je comprends qu'elle l'a reconnu.

-Tu le connais? Je m'empresse de demander.

Elle reste silencieuse puis finit par esquisser un sourire espiègle.

-Tu le trouveras à Laguna Beach, dit-elle. Au lycée.

Laguna Beach. Je grave ce mot dans mon esprit.

-Que peux tu me dire d'autre sur lui?

Son sourire s'élargit devant mon regard suppliant.

- Si je te le disais, ce ne serait pas drôle.

Petite peste.

-Je suis sûre qu'on se reverra! Au revoir, Blanche neige!

Avant que j'ai peu la protester, tenter de la retenir, elle prend la main de Bodhi et part en courant, entraînant son compagnon avec elle, qui la suit malgré lui.

-Laguna Beach, je répète à voix haute.

Je matérialise le portail de lumière dorée et je quitte l'été perpétuel.

Je me retrouve dans mon chalet, devant la cheminée. Je mets un peu de temps à réaliser que je suis retournée dans le monde terrestre. L'énergie chaude et positive de l'été perpétuel est encore en moi. Je reprends mes esprits et je fais ma valise. Il n'est pas question que je perde une minute. Je dois partir à Laguna Beach. Je vais m'inscrire au lycée et rencontrer mon père, un immortel comme moi. Peut-être verrai je aussi ma mère. Cela me paraît encore irréel.

Je hisse ma valise dans la voiture, retourne à San Francisco. Je vide les pulls et les pantalons polaires de ma valise et la remplis de vêtements d'été. Je me fais plaisir en matérialisant quelques petites robes. Je fais apparaître une autre valise, dans laquelle je mets mes livres. Hors de question de m'en séparer, même si je pourrais matérialiser les mêmes. Ceux là, je les ai choisis, trônant fièrement sur le présentoir d'une librairie, je les ai touchés, je les ai imprégnés de mon odeur. Un lien existe entre eux et moi. Ensuite, trop pressée pour cuisiner, je fais apparaître une pizza à la viande hachée et aux œufs, je la savoure et fais apparaître un pot de crème glacée Haagen Dazz.

Une fois que j'ai mangé, je descends mes valises et les hisse dans la voiture. Je ne prends pas la peine de faire une sieste, mon séjour encore tout proche à l'été perpétuel m'ayant régénérée. Je mets la musique en route et démarre la voiture.

Au bout d'un long trajet, pendant lequel j'ai fait deux pauses, j'arrive à destination. Quand je descends de la voiture, je me félicite d'avoir troqué mes vêtements d'hiver contre une robe d'été. Entre la montagne enneigée et cette ville ensoleillée même en hiver, c'est le jour et la nuit. Je m'installe dans un café au bord de la mer et admire la plage d'un bleu turquoise avec ses palmiers. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici, même si je ne suis pas venue pour prendre des bains de soleil.

Je sors mon ordinateur portable et le branche à un modem de poche pour obtenir la connexion internet. Cela fonctionne. Je vais sur le site d'une agence immobilière à Laguna Beach et recherche les appartements et les maisons non meublées. Je suis séduite par une maison avec piscine creusée dans le jardin, sur la côte qui donne sur la plage. Cet endroit est très fréquenté par les touristes et par les jeunes. Il y a beaucoup de boutiques, de cafés et d'endroits sympas. Mon choix arrêté, je contacte l'agence.

Quelques heures plus tard, en compagnie d'un agent immobilier, je visite la maison. Comme sur les photos, elle dispose de colonnes grecques à l'avant, ce qui me rappelle le temple de l'été perpétuel et dispose de fenêtres de la taille d'une personne en forme d'arcades rondes, évoquant un palais oriental. Ce mélange entre temple de dieu grec et de palais des milles et une nuit me fait rêver. Le guide m'emmène d'abord dans le jardin. Il est fleuri et quelques cerisiers et orangers y sont plantés. La piscine est protégée par une véranda. Parfait. Cela signifie que je pourrai m'y baigner même quand il pleut. J'entre à l'intérieur. Les pièces sont vastes, le carrelage bleu ciel et les murs bleu turquoise. La salle de bain comporte une vaste baignoire creusée dans le sol, assez grande pour que je puisse y faire quelques brasses. Il y a trois chambres à l'étage, dont une qui offre une belle vue sur la mer. Je sais immédiatement que je vais m'y installer. Cette maison est trop grande pour moi mais je la veux. Après tout, je ne vais pas rester seule longtemps. Je vais retrouver ma famille. Peut-être que mes parents voudront habiter avec moi, ou d'autres immortels avec qui je sympathiserai.

J'adresse un sourire à l'agent.

-Je l'achète.

Il me regarde d'un air surpris.

-Vous êtes sûre, mademoiselle?

Je hoche la tête.

-Oui.

Il me regarde d'un air soulagé. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que la maison soit trop grande ou trop chère pour moi.

-Quand pourrai-je emménager?

J'ai du mal à cacher mon impatience.

- Demain, si vous voulez.

Je souris.

-Parfait.

Il fouille dans sa sacoche et me tend une liasse de papiers.

-Voici les papiers à remplir.

Je prends les papiers.

-Merci.

-Je vous donne donc rendez vous à dix heures demain? Je peux aussi vous proposer seize heures, si vous préférez venir l'après midi.

Je secoue la tête.

-Non. Dix heures, c'est parfait.

Il m'adresse un sourire poli.

-Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, mademoiselle.

Je lui rends son sourire.

-Merci, à vous aussi.

En attendant de pouvoir emménager, je m'installe dans un hôtel et remplis les papiers qu'il m'a donnés. Ensuite, je m'occupe de mon inscription au lycée. Falsifier mon identité et faire croire que j'ai dix sept ans alors que la plupart du temps, je prétends en avoir plus est un jeu d'enfant. Je peux matérialiser les papiers que je veux et jamais on ne pourrait prouver qu'ils sont faux. La première partie de l'inscription se fait par internet, ce qui rend les choses plus faciles. Ensuite, j'appelle le lycée. Le directeur semble surpris que je veuille m'inscrire à cette période de l'année, alors que les vacances d'été approchent mais je prends ma voix la plus séduisante. Il me donne rendez vous après demain à onze heures.

Le lendemain, je règle la facture, rends les papiers remplis à l'agent immobilier et emménage. Une fois seule, je matérialise chaque meuble, ce qui me suffit à me sentir chez moi. Près du salon, il y a une salle vide, j'y fais apparaître des étagères remplies de livres. Ainsi, j'ai ma propre bibliothèque. Je choisis d'inaugurer la piscine et fais quelques brasses dans l'eau. Puis je passe quelques heures dans la bibliothèque.

Le surlendemain, je me rends au lycée. Je remplis le formulaire d'inscription et croise les doigts en espérant être dans la classe de mon père. De toute façon, j'ai matérialisé sa photo, on pourra m'aider à le retrouver. La secrétaire de l'administration me donne un emploi du temps et m'annonce que je commence demain. Le cœur palpitant d'excitation, je quitte le lycée et vais flâner près de la plage. Je passe ma soirée à regarder la photo de mon père, fascinée par ses yeux sombres et rassurée par la gentillesse qui emplit ses yeux. La nuit, je trouve difficilement le sommeil, malgré une infusion apaisante et des exercices de relaxation.

Le jour J arrive. Fin prête, je m'observe dans la glace: je suis vêtue d'une courte robe bustier près du corps, rouge à motifs imprimés. Mes longs cheveux noirs, raides et dégradés, retombent dans mon dos telles d'immenses ailes de corbeau déployées. Je porte des chaussures noires à talons ouvertes et mes ongles de pieds sont vernis. Peut-être rencontrerai-je des lycéens, voire d'autres immortels mignons. Mon maquillage est parfait.

Je prends ma voiture et roule jusqu'au lycée. Je ne suis pas encore sortie que j'attire déjà les regards des lycéens qui passent devant ma voiture. Je souris. Effectivement, elle ne passe pas inaperçue. C'est une décapotable violette couverte d'un motif noir imitation dentelle. C'est moi qui l'ai crée et je l'adore. Je sors de la voiture et je sens que j'attire l'attention, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Je regarde mon emploi du temps. Je commence par deux heures d'histoire, avec monsieur Munoz et ensuite, c'est la pause déjeuner. J'entre dans la salle indiquée, où les élèves sont encore peu nombreux. Le professeur est là, il attend à son bureau. C'est un homme assez séduisant pour quelqu'un de son âge, ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval lui arrivent aux épaules. Je m'approche de lui.

-Monsieur Munoz?

Il lève les yeux d'un air surpris.

-Je suis Diane Watson.

Il fronce les sourcils et un éclair de compréhension traverse son regard.

-Ah! Vous êtes la nouvelle!

Je souris.

-C'est exact.

Il replace nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-Hé bien, bienvenue au lycée de Laguna Beach.

Je souris.

-Merci.

Je m'apprête à aller m'asseoir, puis m'arrête et fais demi tour.

-Monsieur Munoz?

-Oui?

-Voulez vous que je me présente à la classe?

Il me lance un regard surpris. Il est sans doute peu habituel que les nouveaux, intimidés, prennent eux même cette initiative. Finalement, il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

-Bien sûr. Restez près de moi, si cela ne vous ennuie pas de rester debout.

Je secoue la tête.

-Pas du tout.

Il consulte l'heure sur sa montre.

-De toute façon, ça ne va pas tarder à sonner.

En effet, la classe commence à se remplir. Tous les élèves qui passent me lancent des regards intrigués. Soudain, je me fige. Il est là. Mon père. C'est bien lui, avec ses longs cheveux d'ébène, son teint mat et ses yeux noirs bordés de longs cils. Il a une démarche gracieuse. Je me réjouis intérieurement. Celui que j'ai si longtemps cherché est dans ma classe, nous allons nous voir tous les jours. Cependant, ma joie est de courte durée. En effet, il croise mon regard. Je n'y lis n'y haine ni méchanceté, mais une profonde stupeur. M'a-t-il reconnue? J'ai envie de lui parler mais il détache difficilement son regard de moi et continue son chemin.

Il n'est pas seul. Une jeune fille lui tient la main. Je ressens un trouble en la voyant. Elle a de longs et épais cheveux blonds, un visage angélique, des lèvres pleines et rosées, un petit nez, de grands yeux d'un bleu céleste et profond, des yeux qui auraient pu appartenir à un ange, emplis de douceur et de gentillesse. Ses traits doux et vulnérables me donnent envie de la protéger. Je me mets à espérer qu'elle soit ma mère, même si elle ne me ressemble guère. Pourtant, quand elle croise mon regard à son tour, elle se fige d'effroi. On croirait qu'elle a vu un fantôme. Je tente de la rassurer en lui adressant un gentil sourire. Elle semble surprise et ose à peine me le rendre, puis elle s'éloigne en compagnie de mon père.

Savent-ils que je suis leur fille? C'est peu probable. J'étais encore bébé quand l'église m'a accueillie, j'ai beaucoup changé et je ne leur ressemble pas vraiment. Pourtant, mon visage ne les a pas laissés indifférents, c'est certain.

La sonnerie coupe court à mes réflexions. La salle se remplit et je reste debout à côté du professeur. Celui ci se lève.

-Un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la venue d'une nouvelle camarade, Diane Watson, qui tient à se présenter elle même.

Je m'avance, pleine d'assurance.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Comme l'a dit monsieur Munoz, mon nom est Diane Watson. Je viens de San Francisco et j'ai un peu fait le tour du monde, donc si vous avez besoin d'un guide touristique, je suis là! En revanche, je ne connais pas bien Laguna Beach alors si vous voulez me montrer les endroits sympas, je suis partante!

Je ponctue mes phrases de sourires chaleureux et quand j'ai fini, il me suffit de regarder les élèves pour savoir que j'ai gagné leur sympathie.

Le professeur parcourt la salle du regard.

-Voyons...il reste une place au fond, près de Roman qui est absent aujourd'hui.

Je me tourne vers le professeur.

-Laquelle est libre, alors?

-Celle de droite, dit-il en me la désignant d'un geste de la main.

Je gagne ma place et sors mes affaires. Pendant tout le cours, je ne cesse de penser à mon père et celle qui est peut-être ma mère. Je ne sais rien d'eux mais ils me semblent dotés d'une certaine gentillesse. M'ont ils abandonnée? Je n'ai vu aucune trace de rejet dans leurs yeux, juste un choc et une certaine...peur. Je ne vais pas leur annoncer que je suis leur fille, ce qui risquerait de les affoler davantage. Pas tout de suite. Je vais d'abord tenter de faire leur connaissance. Intérieurement, je trépigne d'impatience à cette perspective. Je veux leur parler, les connaître, bien m'entendre avec eux. Quand les deux heures de cours se terminent enfin, je décide de les suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre quatre

Je suis à distance mon père et celle qui est peut-être ma mère à distance, jusqu'à la cafétéria. Ils s'installent à une table où se trouvent des amis à eux. Un couple au look emo et un garçon plutôt mignon. Il reste une place. Je prends un sandwich et me dirige vers eux, sans prêter attention aux regards rivés sur moi. Arrivée à leur table, je leur adresse un sourire.

-Salut! Je peux me joindre à vous?

La fille au look emo lève les yeux vers moi, l'air agréablement surprise.

-Bien sûr! Assieds toi!

Ses yeux pétillent de curiosité.

-Bienvenue à notre table, gente damoiselle, dit le garçon mignon avec une courtoisie exagérée.

J'étouffe un rire.

-Merci. Vous êtes bien magnanime.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon père et sa compagne, qui me dévisagent avec une lueur angoissée dans le regard. Cela n'échappe pas à la fille au look emo.

-Vous vous connaissez?

Mon père semble se reprendre et hoche la tête.

-Oui. C'est Diane, elle est dans notre classe. Elle est nouvelle.

Les yeux de la fille au look emo brillent d'enthousiasme.

-Ravie de te connaître, Diane! Moi, c'est Haven, mon chéri habillé comme moi, c'est Josh, celui qui te parle avec galanterie, c'est Miles, il est mignon mais oublie, il est gay.

Je souris.

-Enchantée.

Je reporte mon regard sur mon père et celle qui l'accompagne.

-Et vous, qui êtes vous?

Haven fronce les sourcils.

-Vous ne lui avez pas donné vos noms? Mais à quoi vous pensez?

Mon père lui adresse un sourire.

-Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps.

Haven soupire.

-Dites plutôt que vous étiez trop occupés à vous regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit pour prendre le temps de vous présenter. Diane, la blonde angélique, c'est Ever, ma meilleure amie et le brun ténébreux, c'est Damen.

Damen et Ever. Je grave les deux noms dans mon esprit.

-Ils sont cool, quand ils ne sont pas enfermés dans leur petite bulle romantique, reprend Haven.

Je leur souris.

-Enchantée, Damen et Ever. Vous formez un joli couple.

Ever m'adresse un sourire timide mais la méfiance persiste dans son regard. Je décide d'être optimiste. Cela reste un sourire.

-Merci, me dit-elle.

Quant à Damen, il me gratifie d'un signe de tête.

-Je ne connais personne, ici. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre, car je déteste être seule. D'ailleurs, je ne reste jamais seule longtemps, dis-je en leur adressant un sourire complice.

Ils semblent intrigués et donnent l'impression de brûler d'envie de me poser des questions mais choisissent de se taire. Haven, en revanche, ne s'en prive pas.

-Tu viens d'où?

Je reporte mon attention sur elle. Elle a rejeté ses cheveux bruns en arrière et ses yeux noisettes brillent d'une lueur avide.

-Récemment, j'étais à San Francisco.

-Trop cool! S'enthousiasme Haven. Tu n'est jamais venue avant? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue.

Je secoue la tête. Miles intervient, l'air intéressé.

-Que veux tu dire par récemment?

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé.

Sur ces mots, j'adresse un clin d'œil complice à Ever et Damen, supposant qu'ils ne cessent de voyager, eux aussi. Ils ne semblent pas vraiment apprécier ce geste discret. Damen reste impassible mais la méfiance s'accroît dans le regard d'Ever.

-Comme Damen! S'exclame Haven.

Je souris.

-Je m'en doutais!

Ever tressaillit et évite mon regard.

-Ah oui? Dit Damen calmement. Et pourquoi?

Je le détaille de la tête aux pieds, sans me départir de mon sourire.

-Une intuition.

Damen hoche la tête.

-Tu es médium? La classe! S'exclame Haven.

J'éclate de rire.

-Non, désolée. Les lignes de la main, je n'y comprends rien.

-Dommage, dit Haven. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Tu es déjà suffisamment classe, tu n'as pas besoin de ça en plus.

Un peu plus et elle fonderait mon fan club. Miles intervient.

- Si tu la trouves envahissante, dis le. Haven voue un culte aux nouveaux cool et mystérieux.

Je me demande de quoi il parle. S'agit-il d'immortels?

-Ah oui? Je serai curieuse de les rencontrer.

Haven se penche vers moi.

-Tu n'as pas vu Roman?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Roman? Je ne connais pas les noms.

-Un look de surfeur, blond, bronzé, les yeux bleus.

Un vrai cliché, à l'entendre

-Non, ça ne me dit rien. Roman, on dirait un nom de boys band des années 90 et la description que tu m'en fais renforce cette impression.

Ever laissa échapper un petit rire. Damen intervint.

-Il n'est pas là, aujourd'hui. Mais elle est assise à côté de lui.

Le regard d'Haven brûle d'envie.

-La chance!

Je jette un coup d'œil à Ever, son visage s'est assombri. Haven s'en rend compte.

-Ever ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a du mal avec les nouveaux. Mais ce mec est une crème. Il déborde de gentillesse et il est super drôle. C'est difficile de lui résister.

Josh, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, fronce les sourcils.

-Ah oui? Tu le trouve vraiment irrésistible?

Haven réalise sa gaffe mais au lieu d'être embarrassée, elle éclate de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri. Toi aussi, tu es irrésistible. Surtout quand tu es jaloux.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrasse. Occupée à rassurer Josh, Haven me laisse un peu de répit et je peux manger. Ever me lance des regards en biais teintés de surprise, comme si me voir manger avec appétit la surprenait. Je l'observe discrètement et m'aperçois qu'au lieu de manger son sandwich, elle le réduit en miettes dans un sac plastique sous la table. Quant à Damen, il ne mange pas. Je suis tentée de l'interroger là dessus, quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et vois une jeune fille aux mèches blondes, un jean moulant et des talons aiguilles, un débardeur au décolleté plongeant qui laisse voir son nombril et ressemble plus à une brassière. Elle est à la limite de la vulgarité. Mes compagnons ne semblent pas ravis de la voir.

-Salut...Diane, n'est ce pas?

Je hoche la tête.

-C'est bien moi.

Elle me sourit.

-Moi, c'est Stacia.

Je lui rends son sourire.

-C'est joli. Serait ce un diminutif d'Anastasia? C'est un nom de princesse.

Elle secoue la tête d'un air suffisant.

-Non, c'est juste Stacia. Mais j'ai l'étoffe d'une princesse, je te l'accorde.

Haven fait semblant de vomir et Stacia lui jette un regard méprisant.

-Tu as un problème? Crache-t-elle.

-Disons que pour te qualifier, je n'aurais pas utilisé le mot princesse mais un autre mot qui commence aussi par un P.

Miles éclate de rire et Ever sourit. Stacia les ignore et m'adresse un sourire.

-Je voulais juste te proposer de venir à notre table. Si tu traînes avec ces loosers, tu vas ruiner ta vie sociale, ce qui serait du gâchis, vu que tu as l'air plutôt cool. Quand je dis loosers, je ne parle pas pour toi, Damen, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur à l'adresse de l'intéressé.

Ce dernier l'ignore. J'adresse un sourire à Stacia.

-Je te remercie de dire que je suis cool et de me faire un accueil aussi...gentil mais je suis très bien ici.

Elle semble douchée par ma réaction. Sans doute n'a-t-elle pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non.

-Tu es sûre?

-Parfaitement. De plus, ce ne sont pas des loosers. Ce qui est nul, en revanche, c'est la méchanceté gratuite.

Elle rougit violemment, puis elle se ressaisit.

-Très bien, crache-t-elle. Si tu veux saboter ta vie sociale, libre à toi.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigne.

Miles et Haven me lancent un regard admiratif.

-Wouaouh! Tu as assuré!

Je hausse les épaules.

-Je lui ai juste fait remarquer qu'elle était méchante avec vous. Je n'ai fait que souligner une évidence.

Miles secoue la tête.

-La reine du lycée n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise la vérité.

Je hausse les sourcils.

-La reine du lycée? Même les rois ont un fou qui leur disent toutes les vérités que les autres ne peuvent pas se permettre.

Miles m'adresse un signe de tête approbateur.

-Exactement. Mais Stacia ne s'est pas encombrée d'un fou du roi. Tu devrais peut-être poser ta candidature.

Je secoue la tête.

-C'est un métier intéressant mais...non.

Miles éclate de rire.

-En tout cas, il faut porter un toast à ta dégringolade sociale.

Je parcoure la table du regard.

-Un toast? Avec quoi?

Je suis tentée de matérialiser une bouteille de vodka mais je m'abstiens.

-Avec les moyens du bord, répond Miles.

Il désigne nos canettes de soda d'un signe de tête. Je souris.

-Ça marche!

Je lève ma canette la première.

-À ma dégringolade sociale!

Miles et Haven lèvent leur canette à leur tour. Ever et Damen se prêtent également au jeu mais Damen semble toujours aussi sérieux tandis qu'Ever est timide, hésitante. Nos canettes se heurtent, puis nous les décapsulons et les buvons. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Ever et Damen. Ils ne boivent pas. Ils ont reposé leurs canettes sur la table.

Lorsque la pause déjeuner touche à sa fin, je retourne en cours en compagnie d'Ever et Damen mais ceux ci ne m'adressent pas la parole, se contentant de répondre évasivement aux questions que je leur pose. Lors de la pause, beaucoup d'élèves viennent me voir. Visiblement, Stacia et Miles se sont trompés en prédisant ma dégringolade sociale. Elle a beau être la fille la plus populaire de la classe, sinon du lycée, je représente un centre d'intérêt trop grand pour qu'ils m'ignorent. Mais je ne m'en réjouis pas pour autant. J'aime être populaire, j'ai l'habitude de me mettre en avant mais ce qui m'intéresse vraiment, c'est Ever et Damen. Pourtant, la journée s'écoule sans que mes tentatives pour me rapprocher d'eux aient porté leurs fruits.

Lorsque je monte dans ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi, je sens les regards rivés sur moi. Nombreux sont ceux qui voudraient discuter avec moi. Pas parce qu'ils m'aiment pour ce que je suis, étant donné qu'ils ne me connaissent pas. La vraie raison, c'est que les lycéens sont avides et curieux, même si Laguna Beach n'est pas un bled paumé où conserver son anonymat est impossible. Si je décidais de satisfaire leur curiosité, ils seraient plus que servis. Mais pour le moment, je vais me contenter de satisfaire celle d'Haven, qui semble déjà aussi insatiable que la soif de Tantale. Haven est un peu agaçante mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est la meilleure amie d'Ever. Quant à Damen, je me demande s'il a des amis, de son côté. Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression que pour lui, tout tourne autour d'Ever. C'est l'effet que m'a fait sa manière de la regarder, de lui tenir la main. Si Ever est bien ma mère, je pourrais me réjouir d'avoir des parents aussi jeunes et beaux, amoureux depuis des siècles.

Je démarre ma voiture et retourne directement chez moi. À peine ai je remis les pieds dans ma nouvelle maison que j'ai envie de piquer une tête dans la piscine. J'enfile un bikini et plonge, puis fais quelques brasses. L'eau est rafraîchissante, agréable, reposante. Quand je suis sous l'eau, je m'amuse à rester le plus longtemps possible en apnée. Cela pourrait durer des heures car je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas besoin de respirer, même si cela m'est inconfortable. À croire qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de me tuer. Cependant, depuis que j'ai découvert l'été perpétuel, que je sais qu'il existe d'autres immortels et que j'ai retrouvé mon père et peut-être ma mère, je ne songe plus à mourir.

Quand je sors de la piscine et m'installe sur une chaise longue, je fais le bilan sur ma journée:

Je suis retournée au lycée alors que je n'y étais pas allée depuis des décennies et l'accueil qu'on m'a fait a été plutôt enthousiaste, même si je me suis mis à dos la reine du lycée.

Malgré ma popularité naissante, je me suis liée d'amitié avec les reclus du lycée.

Mon père se nomme Damen et il est possible que ma mère se nomme Ever. Elle ressemble à un ange.

Mes parents, si Ever est bien ma mère, savent quelque chose à mon sujet, c'est certain. Peut-être savent-ils que je suis leur fille ou bien ont ils deviné que j'étais une immortelle et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils se méfient de moi. En tout cas, si j'ai lu de la crainte et de la méfiance dans leurs yeux, je n'y ai pas décelé de l'animosité. Au moins un point positif.

Cette nuit, bien que mon esprit soit préoccupé par les événements de la journée, je m'endors facilement. Mes rêves sont peuplés d'Ever et Damen. Leurs magnifiques visages ne me regardent plus avec méfiance mais avec amour. Damen me serre contre lui et son étreinte me procurent une chaleur et un bonheur intense. Nous nous rendons ensemble à l'été perpétuel. Quand je me réveille, je ressens un léger regret à l'idée que cela n'ait été qu'une chimère m'anime mais je me sens reposée, apaisée et le sentiment heureux et paisible procuré par ce moment passé avec mes parents subsiste tandis que je me lève et prends mon petit déjeuner.

Je démêle mes cheveux, me maquille et enfile une longue jupe rose pâle qui me donne des allures de princesse, ainsi qu'un bustier en dentelle du même ton, avec des ballerines munies de rubans qui s'entrecroisent autour de mes chevilles. Je me regarde de la tête aux pieds. Satisfaite de mon allure, je prends mon sac, monte dans la voiture et me rends au lycée. Lorsque je descends, plusieurs garçons me regardent comme si j'étais une apparition, m'adressent des « Bonjour », des « jolie! » et des « charmante! », ce qui m'amuse. Lorsque j'atteins le portail, une voix familière m'interpelle.

-Diane!

Je me retourne et aperçois Haven, accompagnée de Miles, Josh, Ever et Damen. Haven court presque pour me rejoindre et me serre dans ses bras. Surprise par tant d'effusions de la part d'une fille qui me connaît à peine, je lui rends son étreinte.

-Contente de te voir, moi aussi. Je suis contente de vous voir, tous les cinq.

Je prononce cette dernière phrase en jetant un regard appuyé à Ever et Damen. Leur anxiété n'a pas disparu de leur regard. Haven s'écarte pour me regarder de la tête aux pieds.

-J'adore ton look! Tu n'es pas d'accord, Miles?

Miles hoche la tête.

-Tout à fait. Tu nous prouves qu'il est possible de porter une jupe longue en étant sexy.

Haven approuve d'un signe de tête vigoureux.

-Carrément! On dirait une princesse!

Elle se tourne vers Ever.

-Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça, Ever! Pas en rose, mais en bleu!

Ever s'empourpre, ce qui donne une délicieuse teinte rosée à son visage pâle. Damen lui adresse un regard tendre.

-C'est vrai que le bleu te va bien.

Ever rougit de plus belle, ce qui amuse Damen.

-Cette couleur te va bien aussi.

Sur ces mots, il dépose un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

Haven, Josh et Miles nous escortent jusqu'à la salle de cours. Je m'assieds à ma place et jette un coup d'oeil à la place voisine, encore inoccupée. Vais-je faire la connaissance de ce fameux Roman aujourd'hui? J'inspecte la salle du regard. Beaucoup de chaises sont encore vides. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant, puisque cela devrait sonner dans une dizaine de minutes. Soudain, Damen murmure quelque chose à l'oreille d'Ever, qui hoche la tête, il se lève et quitte la classe.

Peu de temps après, _il_ fait son apparition. Un garçon que je n'ai pas vu la veille. Ses cheveux sont blonds comme les blés, son teint doré comme du pain sorti du four. Ses yeux oscillent entre le bleu et le violet. Il est souriant et sa démarche est joyeuse. Je sais qu'il est différent. Je le sens. Peut-être parce qu'il respire l'optimisme et la joie de vivre et que le regarder suffit à me rendre heureuse, moi aussi. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule. Sa joie apparente est contagieuse. Tous ceux qui le voient entrer se mettent à sourire en le regardant. Tous, ou presque. Ever semble éviter son regard. Pourtant, il se dirige droit sur elle.

-Bonjour, ma petite blondinette préférée! Dit-il.

Son ton est affectueux, chaleureux, irrésistible. Pourtant, Ever ne daigne pas lever la tête. Il me semble même qu'elle s'est raidie. Le garçon se penche vers elle sans se départir de son sourire.

-Ce n'est pas gentil, de m'ignorer! Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurais pas entendu le son te ta jolie voix.

Des rires fusent autour d'eux. Ils sont le centre de l'attention. Ever soupire.

-Bonjour, Roman.

Son ton est glacial. Ainsi, c'est bien le Roman dont on m'a parlé. Ce dernier ne se laisse pas démonter par l'accueil froid d'Ever et s'assied à côté d'elle. Il passe son bras autour des frêles épaules d'Ever.

-Tu as dix secondes pour enlever ton bras, déclare Ever.

Roman émet un gloussement.

-Tic, tac, tic tac! Chantonne-t-il Bon, d'accord.

Il enlève son bras et lui effleure la joue.

-Tu rejettes ce qui te procure du plaisir, même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer. Comme c'est triste.

-C'est ça. Damen va bientôt arriver alors tu ferais mieux de partir.

Roman éclate de rire.

-Ce cher Damen! Je viens de le croiser. Tu savais qu'il lui arrive d'aller aux toilettes, aussi parfait qu'il soit?

Cette remarque déclenche des gloussements. Moi même, cela m'amuse, même si je suis intriguée par ce qui vient de se passer entre Ever et Roman. Ce dernier se lève et se dirige vers sa place, souvent arrêté par des filles qui veulent le saluer. Visiblement, Ever est la seule à ne pas l'apprécier.

C'est là qu'il croise mon regard.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre cinq

Il est encore plus beau de près. Ses traits sont angéliques et ses yeux bleus sont parsemés d'éclats violets. Mais lorsqu'il s'arrête devant moi, le regard qu'il me lance est inattendu. Son expression passe de la surprise à l'effroi puis à la haine. Pourtant, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, j'en suis certaine. Pourquoi semble-t-il me détester alors qu'il ne me connaît même pas? Je respire profondément pour masquer mon trouble et, décidée à ne pas me laisser démonter par son regard haineux, je lui adresse un sourire.

-Salut. Alors c'est toi, le fameux Roman? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

À peine a-t-il entendu le son de ma voix que son corps est parcouru de tremblements. Sans prendre la peine de me répondre, il fait volte face et sort de la salle, presque en courant. Je le suis du regard, partagée. Une partie de moi désire lui courir après pour lui demander quel est son problème et l'autre partie, trop fière, ne veut pas montrer combien cela la touche. Finalement, l'orgueil l'emporte et je reste à ma place. Je pose une main sur ma poitrine, comme si cela pouvait aider mes battements de coeur à se calmer. Mais je ne parviens pas à chasser de mon esprit le regard haineux que Roman m'a lancé. Cette haine et cette souffrance sur son visage détruisent toute la chaleur et la joie de vivre qui émanaient de lui avant que ses yeux se posent sur moi.

Quand je retrouve mon calme, je me lève et inspecte la salle du regard, guettant le retour de Roman et croise le regard d'Ever. Elle me dévisage avec intensité. Visiblement, elle a assisté à toute la scène. Peut-être saura-t-elle m'expliquer l'attitude de Roman. Par ailleurs, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur leur relation, la raison pour laquelle elle ne l'aime pas. Je me lève et me dirige vers elle. Lorsqu'elle me voit arriver, elle détourne le regard et garde les yeux rivés sur sa paillasse. C'est à ce moment là que Roman revient. Il n'est pas seul. Entouré d'un groupe d'amis, il rit et plaisante avec eux, toute trace de trouble effacée. Il ignore Ever, s'arrête devant moi et me dévisage de la tête aux pieds d'un air moqueur. Je soutiens son regard et lorsqu'il regagne sa place, accompagné de ses amis, je décide de le suivre et m'assieds à côté de lui. Les garçons me regardent d'un air appréciateur mais je reste concentrée sur Roman.

-Tu es plutôt populaire, à ce que je vois.

Je me demande s'il va m'ignorer devant ses amis. Mais l'un deux répond à sa place.

-Roman est un sacré numéro, ma belle!

L'intéressé sourit à mon interlocuteur.

-Je suis d'accord pour l'adjectif sacré. Mais je ne suis pas un numéro parmi d'autres. Je suis unique.

Ses amis éclatent de rire et il rit avec eux, mais il évite toujours mon regard, ce qui m'énerve de plus en plus.

-Ce serait cool d'organiser une soirée chez toi.

Roman sourit.

-Je suis bon prince, alors j'accepte. Je suis libre tous les soirs, en ce moment.

-Pourquoi pas samedi?

Roman hoche la tête.

-Va pour samedi.

Il tape dans la main de son ami. Je décide de le provoquer.

-Je peux venir?

Roman se fige et me regarde d'un air mauvais. Au moins, il a cessé d'éviter mon regard. Petite victoire. Je lui adresse mon sourire le plus innocent.

-Je suis nouvelle ici, je ne connais personne. Ce serait une occasion pour moi de me lier d'amitié avec vous!

Tous me regardent d'un air charmé. Tous, à l'exception de Roman.

-Comment refuser? C'est proposé si gentiment, n'est ce pas Roman?S'exclame l'un des garçons.

Ce dernier ne répond pas, reste impassible.

-Roman ne refuserait jamais de tendre la main à une fille, surtout si elle est aussi jolie, dit un autre garçon.

Je leur adresse un sourire radieux. Mais Roman ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

-Non, dit-il.

Les garçons le regardent d'un air surpris. Visiblement, ils ne sont pas sûrs d'avoir bien entendu.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne? Dit l-un d'eux.

Roman secoue la tête.

-Non, répète-t-il.

Les garçons le regardent comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

-Tu te sens bien? S'inquiète l'un d'eux.

Roman hoche la tête.

-Je me porte comme un charme. Il se trouve juste que je n'aime pas les filles blafardes.

Il ponctue cette remarque d'un regard méprisant qui m'est destiné. Ses amis le regardent d'un air choqué. Visiblement, Roman ne manque jamais de respect à une fille, je suis la première exception qu'ils rencontrent. Je ne me laisse pas démonter et lui adresse un nouveau sourire.

-Désolée si je n'ai pas un bronzage artificiel, moi. D'ailleurs, on ne t'a jamais dit que Roman, ça ressemble à un nom de boys band des années quatre vingt dix?

Les garçons qui l'entourent se figent, puis éclatent tous d'un grand rire.

-Elle n'a pas tort, mon vieux, lance l'un d'eux.

-Ne le prends pas mal mais tu es un peu stéréotypé, dit un autre garçon.

Et voilà. Un point pour moi. Je l'ai ridiculisé devant ses fidèles qui se sont rangés de mon côté. Roman ne dit rien. Il arbore un sourire mais son regard est glacial. Il me contemple comme si j'étais son ennemie mortelle, ce qui me semble un peu exagéré. Je doute qu'il m'en veuille uniquement parce que j'ai entaché son image de marque. Il doit y avoir autre chose, mais quoi?

Roman consulte sa montre.

-Ca va bientôt sonner. Vous devriez aller vous asseoir, dit-il.

-Quel rabat joie! Cela ne te ressemble pas! Glousse l'un des garçons.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigne de Roman, va s'asseoir et tous les autres l'imitent. Roman me lance un dernier regard haineux et reporte son regard sur le tableau. Je décide de ne plus me préoccuper de lui pour le moment, même si je lui demanderai des explications tôt ou tard et je regarde devant moi. Damen revient, adresse un regard tendre à Ever et s'assied à côté d'elle. Elle l'observe silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, puis il se tourne vers moi et nous observe tour à tour, Roman et moi, avant de regarder de nouveau Ever. C'est comme si elle lui avait envoyé un message télépathique. Comment serait ce possible? Certes, ce sont des immortels, comme moi, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais je n'ai jamais eu de pouvoirs télépathiques.

La sonnerie retentit. Le professeur arrive et commence le cours. Je mémorise si bien que je n'ai pas besoin de prendre de notes mais pour sauver les apparences, je fais mine d'en prendre. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Roman, qui griffonne sur son cahier. Je m'aperçois qu'il n'écrit pas mais dessine quelque chose. Lorsque je me penche pour voir de quoi il s'agit, il se rend compte qu'il est observé. Il lève les yeux vers moi et me fusille du regard. Pas question de détourner le regard. Pas la première, en tout cas. Je lui adresse un sourire angélique, ce qui semble l'énerver encore plus, mais je ne flanche pas. Finalement, il bat en retraite et baisse les yeux sur son cahier. Une nouvelle victoire pour moi, même si je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il dessinait.

Lors de la pause, il flirte avec toutes les filles, y compris celles qui ne sont pas plus bronzées que moi, ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas à cause de mon teint pâle qu'il ne m'aime pas. Il m'en veut pour une autre raison et je découvrirai laquelle, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Une petite voix me souffle de laisser tomber mais je refuse de l'écouter. Il s'approche d'Ever, lui adresse un clin d'oeil mais ne s'arrête pas. Il passe devant elle et s'assied à côté de Stacia.

-Salut Roman! Glousse-t-elle. Honor ne va pas tarder à revenir.

Roman lui adresse un sourire chaleureux. Toute trace d'animosité et de mépris ont disparu. Il est redevenu l'incarnation de l'innocence et de la joie de vivre.

-Hé bien, je garde sa place au chaud, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Stacia glousse de plus belle.

-C'est sympa de ta part!

Ils me donnent la nausée, tous les deux. Roman replace une mèche de cheveux de Stacia derrière son oreille, sur laquelle il s'attarde.

-Sympa, tes boucles d'oreille mais je trouve que celles ci t'iraient mieux.

Sur ces mots, il fait sortir non pas une pièce de monnaie mais une paire de boucles d'oreilles en diamant de son oreille.

-Comment les trouves tu? Dit-il avec un sourire innocent qui me donne envie de le gifler.

Stacia devient hystérique.

-Trop cool! Damen faisait apparaître des roses, lui!

Damen ne réagit pas au fait que son nom est mentionné, bien qu'il soit tout près d'eux. Roman éclate de rire.

-Les fleurs, c'est joli mais elles finissent par se faner. On ne peut pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Et puis, _diamond__is__ the girl best __friend_.

Stacia glousse et enlève ses boucles d'oreilles pour mettre celles que Roman vient de lui offrir. Je suis sûre qu'elle est tellement écervelée qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué la référence à la chanson de Marylin Monroe, reprise par Nicole Kidman dans Moulin rouge. J'ai du mal à cacher mon mépris. Ces boucles d'oreilles ne s'accordent même pas à sa tenue. Elles s'accorderaient mieux à une tenue de soirée. Avec ces diamants trop gros pour ses oreilles, Stacia ressemble à une gamine déguisée.

Toute la journée, Roman me snobe et flirte avec toutes les filles qui passent, non sans me jeter régulièrement des regards moqueurs. À chaque fois, je lui souris pour lui faire croire que cela ne m'atteint pas. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans son petit jeu, mais le message est clair. Cette hostilité gratuite et ce mépris qu'il affiche ouvertement ne sont destinés qu'à moi.

Le soir, après avoir été retenue par Haven qui ne manque jamais une occasion de discuter avec moi, je rentre. Il fait encore jour. En effet, c'est une journée d'été. Je pourrais aller à la plage mais je n'ai pas le coeur à cela. Je risquerais d'y croiser des surfeurs qui me rappelleraient Roman. En effet, j'ai beau m'être montrée forte avec lui et répondre à son hostilité gratuite en le provoquant, intérieurement, je suis ébranlée. Blessée. Frustrée de ne pas voir clair en lui. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Ever ne l'apprécie pas, même s'il a une attitude différente avec elle. Peut-être que ce type est tout simplement cinglé. Pour mon équilibre mental, je ferais donc mieux de cesser de m'intéresser à lui mais cela m'est impossible. Le peu que j'ai vu de lui me fascine. Je risque d'en souffrir, car j'ai beau avoir vécu pendant plusieurs siècles et multiplié des expériences diverses et variées, je n'ai pas l'habitude que les hommes me traitent ainsi.

Rentrée chez moi, je dîne seule, ce qui me rend triste. Je devrais être habituée à la solitude mais après avoir passé la journée entourée, cela me fait un drôle d'effet. De plus, ce qui s'est passé avec Roman m'a fragilisée, même si je ne l'admettrai jamais devant lui. Une fois mon repas terminé, je décide de parler à quelqu'un. La première personne qui me vient à l'esprit est Ava. Je compose son numéro.

-Oui? Répond-elle.

Le seul fait d'entendre sa voix me réchauffe le coeur.

-Ava? C'est Diane.

-Je sais.

Je souris.

-Cela fait partie de vos talents de médium?

Elle rit joyeusement.

-Pas du tout. J'ai enregistré ton...enfin votre numéro et il s'est affiché.

Je souris de nouveau.

-Tu as raison, je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer.

En fait, j'ai eu envie de la tutoyer dès que je l'ai vue.

-Pas de problème, dit-elle. Je suis à peine plus âgée que toi.

Je m'esclaffe.

-Pas tout à fait.

Elle reste un instant silencieuse puis joint son rire au mien.

-Tu as raison! Tu as plusieurs siècles de plus que moi!

Je hoche la tête.

-En effet. Mais si cela ne t'ennuie pas, je préférerais que tu fasses comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Bien sûr, pas de problème.

Un léger soulagement m'envahit.

-Merci.

Pour une fois que je me suis fait une amie avec qui je peux partager mon secret, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me traite comme une antiquité vénérable.

-Pas de quoi. Tu m'as juste appelée pour prendre de mes nouvelles?

Je pousse un léger soupir.

-Pas exactement. J'avais besoin de me confier.

J'imagine son sourire bienveillant à l'autre bout du fil.

-Je t'écoute.

J'inspire profondément avant de me lancer.

-En fait, je suis allée à l'été perpétuel.

Ava ne cache pas son enthousiasme.

-C'est super! Je suis heureuse pour toi! Je savais que tu réussirais à y aller!

Je souris.

-C'est gentil. Grâce à l'été perpétuel, j'ai retrouvé mes parents. Ce sont des immortels, comme moi.

Je marque une pause et Ava en profite pour reprendre la parole.

-Ah oui? Tu sais où les trouver?

-C'est chose faite. Je me suis inscrite au lycée, avec eux.

-Où?

La curiosité dans sa voix est palpable.

-À Laguna Beach.

Ava reste un moment silencieuse.

-Laguna Beach? Répète-t-elle.

Sa voix trahit une émotion étrange.

-Oui, Laguna Beach, j'acquiesce.

Elle ne répond pas. L'inquiétude m'envahit.

-Ava?

-Oui?

-Tout va bien?

Elle hésite avant de répondre.

-Oui, oui! Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je suis sceptique.

-Tu es sûre? Il y a un problème, avec Laguna Beach.

-Non! Enfin...rien qui ne te concerne, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il y a donc bien quelque chose. Cependant, comme cela ne me concerne pas, je décide de ne pas m'en préoccuper.

-Tu as donc vu tes parents?

Mon coeur se serre.

-Oui.

Quand je repense à ma rencontre avec Ever et Damen, mon pouls s'accélère.

-Ils t'ont reconnue?

Je pousse un profond soupir.

-Je ne sais pas. Ils semblaient troublés et...apeurés.

Ava réfléchit avant de m'interroger à nouveau.

-Tu leur ressembles?

Je secoue la tête.

-Pas du tout.

Je marque une pause avant de poursuivre.

-Peut-être m'ont ils reconnue et ne veulent-ils pas de moi.

Ma voix s'étouffe et je respire profondément pour ravaler mes sanglots. Je déteste pleurer au téléphone.

-Je ne pense pas, dit Ava avec douceur.

Sa chaleur et sa gentillesse me réchauffent et m'apaisent un peu.

-Tu crois?

-Oui. Si tu ne leur ressembles pas, ils ont dû remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez toi, mais ils n'arrivent pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être devrais tu leur expliquer qui tu es.

-Non!

Au moment où elle a prononcé cette phrase, la panique m'a envahie.

-Je ne me sens pas prête.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment selon lequel si je leur dis la vérité maintenant, je les perdrai pour toujours.

-Je comprends, dit Ava d'une voix apaisante. Hé bien, va vers eux, essaie de te lier d'amitié avec eux. Même s'ils se méfient au début, ils verront que tu ne leur veux aucun mal. La gentillesse paie toujours.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

-Si tu le dis.

Ses paroles m'ont redonné du courage. Je vais devenir amie avec Ever et Damen. C'est décidé. Néanmoins, autre chose me préoccupe.

-Il y a autre chose, Ava.

-Oui?

-Il y a un garçon dans ma classe, qui semble me détester. Alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant et je ne lui ai rien fait.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il?

Mon pouls s'accélère au moment où je vais prononcer son nom.

-Il s'appelle Roman.

-Roman?

Il me semble qu'Ava s'est raidie, comme lorsque je lui ai parlé de Laguna Beach.

-Comment est-il?

Je lui fais une description de Roman, de son teint et de ses cheveux si dorés qu'on a l'impression que chaque pièce où il rentre est baignée par un large rayon de soleil, de ses grands yeux pervenche, de son sourire radieux...qui s'évanouit lorsqu'il me voit.

-Au début, j'étais sous son charme mais il a vraiment été odieux avec moi.

Une boule douloureuse semble prendre forme dans ma poitrine au moment où je dis cela.

-Cela t'a touchée.

Je rougis. Je ne veux pas lui dire à quel point cela m'a blessée mais je ne vais pas lui mentir.

-Le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner, c'est d'être sincère. Va le voir et dis lui que tu ne comprends pas son attitude et qu'elle te blesse.

Je secoue la tête.

-Non. J'ai ma fierté. Il ne mérite pas de savoir qu'il m'a blessée.

-Peut-être mais il n'y a pas de honte à se sentir blessé par l'attitude de quelqu'un qui te témoigne une hostilité injustifiée.

-C'est vrai, admets-je.

-De plus, si tu es honnête avec lui, il sera obligé de te respecter pour cela.

Cela, je n'en suis pas convaincue. Mais je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne me serai pas expliquée avec Roman.

-Tu as peut-être raison, dis-je.

Ava rit.

-Crois moi, cela vaut mieux que de rentrer dans son jeu. Montre toi plus adulte que lui, cela l'aidera à grandir.

Je ris à mon tour.

-Merci, Ava.

-Je t'en prie. N'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Je raccroche, plus optimiste. Si je me montre gentille avec Ever et Damen et que je m'explique avec Roman, peut-être que les choses vont s'arranger. J'ai hâte de mettre mes résolutions en application. Je réalise que ma vie est en train de prendre un sens. Je me suis fixé plusieurs objectifs. Connaître mes parents et percer le mystère qui entoure Roman. Toutefois, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui accorde autant d'importance. Cependant, je devrai patienter pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. Demain, je n'ai pas cours. Il n y a pas de cours le vendredi après midi et les deux professeurs que j'ai dans la matinée sont absents. Le week end commence donc un jour plus tôt. Je suis sûre que tous les élèves de ma classe s'en réjouissent mais moi, je n'ai pas besoin de vacances. J'ai besoin de connaître mes parents. Et Roman.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre six

Je me prépare une tasse de chocolat viennois, que je dispose sur une assiette avec quelques marshmallows et cookies, j'enfile un jogging éponge confortable qui accentue la minceur de ma silhouette et je m'installe devant mon ordinateur. Je me connecte à internet et tape Damen Auguste sur google. De nombreux résultats apparaissent. Il n'a pas de page facebook, sinon son lien serait apparu en premier. Toutefois, il y a de nombreux résultats pertinents, des liens vers des sites de mode, de mannequinat. En les parcourant, je découvre que Damen a été mannequin à New York. Il était censé avoir quatorze ans, à l'époque, mais il n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Ce qui n'est guère surprenant et me confirme qu'il est immortel. Je regarde quelques vidéos de ses défilés et m'émerveille de sa grâce, de sa démarche de félin, de prédateur. J'admire sa beauté, même si je sais que c'est mon père. D'ailleurs, il est encore plus beau dans la vraie vie qu'en photo, ce qui est peu courant chez les mannequins.

Après avoir consulté une quinzaine de sites sur Damen et exploré ses photos sur Google images, je tape le nom d'Ever Bloom. Je réalise soudain que Damen et elle n'ont pas le même nom de famille, alors qu'ils sont sûrement mariés depuis des siècles. Sans doute est ce pour passer inaperçus au lycée, ils ne tiennent sans doute pas à ce qu'on les croie frère et sœur. Peut-être ont-ils l'habitude de se remarier à quelques décennies d'intervalle. Les résultats s'affichent. Il y a moins de résultats pertinents que pour Damen, il y a plusieurs homonymes. En revanche, il y a un lien vers une vidéo sur Youtube. Curieuse, je clique dessus et visualise une vidéo où Ever, dans un magasin de vêtements, tombe à la renverse en entraînant une tringle à vêtements avec elle. La vidéo s'arrête là. Je suis un peu déçue et je ne trouve pas cela très drôle. La vidéo a sans doute été mise en ligne à son insu, par quelqu'un qui voulait la ridiculiser. Quelqu'un comme Stacia.

Je referme l'onglet et reporte mon attention sur les autres résultats. Il y a un lien facebook. Il m'apportera sûrement des informations plus intéressantes, en admettant qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un homonyme. Je clique dessus et tombe sur une liste de plusieurs Ever Bloom. Je me réjouis d'en trouver une dont la photo représente une fille aux longs cheveux blonds, que je reconnais comme mon Ever. Je clique dessus mais le site m'indique que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir accès à ces informations et me dirige vers un formulaire d'inscription. En effet, je ne me suis jamais inscrite sur facebook, pour éviter de laisser une trace de moi qui éveillerait des soupçons. Je remplis le formulaire en vitesse en falsifiant les informations et au lieu d'indiquer mon vrai nom, je donne un pseudonyme. Je clique sur le profil d'Ever. Je vois des photos d'elle et Damen, de Miles et Haven. Je regarde dans ses contacts et ne trouve ni Stacia, ni Roman, ce qui ne me surprend pas. Je ne découvre rien de bien intéressant sur sa page, si ce n'est qu'elle ressemble à une adolescente ordinaire, exception faite de sa beauté.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre sur Ever, je tape le nom et le prénom de Roman. Je tombe sur un lien facebook et plusieurs vidéos youtube. Je clique d'abord sur son facebook. Il a au moins cinq fois plus d'amis qu'Ever, Haven et Miles font également partie de ses contacts. Peut-être a-t-il envoyé des demandes d'ajout à Ever, qu'elle a ignoré. Je n'ai peut-être jamais été inscrite sur facebook jusqu'à présent mais je sais parfaitement comment ce site fonctionne. De plus, j'ai vu le désopilant sketch de Gad Elmaleh sur facebook, lors d'un de mes voyages à Paris.

Les photos de Roman montrent un garçon rayonnant et photogénique. Il ressemble à un ange blond et bronzé, on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. Pourtant, j'ai entrevu son côté sombre lorsqu'il m'a vue et s'est montré hostile à mon égard. Sur les photos, il est toujours au bras de jolies filles, de garçons souriants, en train de faire la fête. On dirait qu'il s'est construit une image parfaite de garçon populaire et fêtard. Les publications sur son mur sont des messages humoristiques et plein d'esprit. Le dernier en date est « diamond is the girl best friend », ce qui me rappelle son flirt avec Stacia et me fait grimacer. Je clique sur ses nombreuses vidéos. Je le vois à la plage, en train de surfer, lors d'une soirée, en train de danser ou de faire un discours, avec son charmant accent anglais. Dans tous les cas, il est irrésistible, ce qui m'agace.

Après avoir passé une heure à surfer sur internet, ma curiosité n'est pas satisfaite. Je n'ai pas appris suffisamment de choses sur mes parents et Roman. Décidée à ne pas rester à rien faire, je m'avance dans mes devoirs mais je ne parviens pas à me concentrer dessus. Je jette un œil au calendrier. On est samedi. Le lycée est fermé, il est désert. Le moment idéal pour s'y infiltrer et chercher des renseignements auxquels je ne suis pas censée avoir accès.

Je m'habille, me maquille, bien que je n'aie l'intention de voir personne et au contraire, de passer inaperçue. Je prends ma voiture et me rends au lycée. La grille est fermée, comme je l'avais prévu. Heureusement, j'ai prévu un jean et des chaussures appropriées. Je l'escalade et atterris de l'autre côté, excitée d'enfreindre les règles. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être Tam de Cat's eyes. Je regarde autour de moi, vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne. Je m'aventure jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Les portes sont fermées à clé. J'observe attentivement la serrure, sa forme et matérialise la clé qui lui convient. Je la tourne dans la serrure et elle s'ouvre.

Je pénètre à l'intérieur du lycée. Évidemment, tout est désert. Bien sûr, je m'y attendais mais cela me fait tout de même un drôle d'effet. Voir le hall, les couloirs si vides, si silencieux, en contraste avec le bruit et la foule de lycéens qui l'habitent habituellement est singulier. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'infiltrer dans les lycées déserts, je n'en ai jamais vu l'intérêt. Je me promène, m'arrête devant une machine à café et prends un chocolat chaud, puis m'intéresse au distributeur qui se trouve à côté, lequel propose des friandises. Je prends deux barres chocolatées kinder, puis je repars à la recherche de l'administration.

Je finis par trouver le couloir où se trouvent le bureau du directeur, du directeur adjoint, du secrétariat et autres services. Je pousse la porte du secrétariat et m'installe au bureau, devant l'ordinateur. De nos jours, tout est informatisé, ce qui rend les documents plus faciles à trouver. Je tape le nom de Damen Auguste et ai immédiatement accès à son dossier. J'apprends qu'il est émancipé, ce qui n'est guère surprenant puisqu'il est en réalité majeur depuis des siècles et jette un coup d'oeil à son adresse. Je la note sur un papier. Cependant, je ne pense pas m'en servir pour lui rendre visite ce week end. C'est encore trop tôt, il risquerait de me trouver envahissante et cela augmenterait sa méfiance à mon égard.

Ayant noté les informations qui m'intéressent, je ferme son dossier et jette un coup d'œil à celui d'Ever. À ma grande surprise, elle n'est pas émancipée. Son dossier indique que ses parents sont morts et qu'elle vit chez sa tante. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ainsi, elle ne vit pas avec Damen. Sa tante ne doit pas être sa véritable tante. Est ce une couverture? Je note son adresse en décidant d'en savoir plus lorsque je réussirai à me rapprocher d'Ever.

Je ferme le dossier et vois celui de Roman. Il est émancipé, lui aussi, et vient d'Italie. À part cela, il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Je note néanmoins son adresse.

Je quitte le lycée. J'ai appris des choses mais je reste sur ma faim. En prenant ma voiture, j'ai soudain une idée. Et si j'allais chez Roman? Je l'ai entendu dire, avec ses copains, qu'il avait prévu d'aller à la plage cet après midi, avant qu'il les invite chez lui ce soir pour faire la fête. Théoriquement, il n'est donc pas chez lui en ce moment, je vais pouvoir fouiner. Au cas où il serait là, je pourrai toujours prétexter que je suis venue chez lui pour lui parler, savoir pourquoi il m'en veut. Pourtant, le trac m'envahit à l'idée de me retrouver nez à nez avec lui.

Je gare ma voiture sur le parking le plus proche, et non devant chez lui. En effet, si des lycéens passaient par là et voyaient ma voiture garée devant chez lui, cela pourrait parvenir à ses oreilles. Je me rends donc à pied jusqu'à chez lui et frappe à la porte. Personne ne répond. Je sonne. Toujours pas de réponse. Après plusieurs tentatives, j'appuie sur la poignée. Évidemment, c'est fermé. Je matérialise une clé et la tourne dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvre. C'est presque trop facile, et pourtant j'ai le trac à l'idée de me faire prendre.

Je m'avance dans l'entrée.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Roman?

Seul le silence me répond, ce qui me rassure. Je referme la porte à clé derrière moi et je m'aventure à l'intérieur. La maison est vaste, décorée de manière classe, dans un style ancien qui semble faire écho à plusieurs mouvements artistiques. Il y a plusieurs tableaux de style renaissance. Les pièces sont lumineuses et éclairées par de larges baies vitrées, et je songe que ces lieux ensoleillés sont à l'image de celui qui y règne. Je regarde les livres de la bibliothèque, il y a des classiques et des modernes, beaucoup de romans érotiques. Je m'intéresse aux piles de CD, qui offrent également un panel très varié. Il y a de la musique classique, de la musique douce, du rock, du jazz, des titres très récents. Après avoir inspecté le salon, je me rends à la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo et ai la surprise d'y voir plusieurs bouteilles contenant un liquide dont le rouge oscille entre celui du sang et du vin. Cependant, il y a aussi de la nourriture normale. Peut-être est ce un cocktail de son invention. Ou bien une boisson énergétique qui est à l'origine de sa pêche et de sa bonne humeur quotidienne.

Je me rends dans sa chambre. Le lit semble assez grand pour trois personnes, les draps sont en soie et il y a une télé à écran plat, comme dans le salon. Il doit avoir beaucoup d'argent. Mon attention est portée sur un classeur. Je l'ouvre et découvre une série de photographies de filles rousses, que l'on voit de dos pour certaines. Leurs chevelures vont du blond vénitien au roux le plus sombre et nombre d'entre elles ont les yeux verts. Cela m'intrigue. Visiblement, Roman voue une passion obsessionnelle aux femmes rousses. Toutes ont la peau laiteuse, ce qui me fait sourire. Quand il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes pâles, il a menti.

Je referme le classeur, veille à le reposer à l'endroit exact où il était et en repère un second. Je l'ouvre. Il contient des textes, écrits à la main. Au début, je crois qu'il s'agit de textes dont il est l'auteur, ce qui excite ma curiosité. Puis je vois des noms d'auteurs, ainsi que l'oeuvre dont est tirée l'extrait. Je songe qu'il a dû passer beaucoup de temps à recopier ces textes, sans doute parce qu'ils lui tenaient à coeur. Je les parcours du regard. Je les connais tous, ou presque. Il y a _La chanson du mal aimé_, d'Apollinaire, _la Lorelei_, de Brentano, un poème sur Orphée et Eurydice de Victor Hugo, des extraits de _Phèdre_ et _Andromaque_, de Racine, entre autres. Il n'y a que des textes mettant en scène des histoires d'amour à sens unique ou des légendes où la bien aimée est hors d'atteinte, comme Eurydice.

J'inspecte la chambre en quête de photographie d'une fille, d'une petite amie éventuelle. Mais il n'y en a aucune. Roman, aussi joyeux et séduisant fut-il, serait-il malheureux en amour? Cela nous ferait un point commun. J'éprouve soudain de la compassion pour lui, bien qu'il ne la mérite peut-être pas.

Décidant que j'en ai assez vu, je sors de sa chambre et m'apprête à quitter les lieux, quand j'entends des bruits de voix, de rires et des pas qui s'approchent de la porte. Paniquée, je me réfugie dans le salon, derrière un rideau. Il est assez épais pour qu'on ne devine pas ma silhouette au travers, du moins je l'espère. Et s'il soulevait le rideau? Il me faudrait une explication. Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse pour en trouver une. Je lui dirais que je voulais lui dire bonjour, que la porte était ouverte et que je suis restée au cas où il y aurait un cambrioleur. N'importe quoi. Il a retrouvé la porte fermée. Je me maudis pour ma stupidité. Non, je dois trouver mieux. J'avais des difficultés dans mes devoirs, on m'a conseillé d'aller le voir et j'ai sonné puis je suis entrée par derrière. J'ai décidé de l'attendre et je me suis soudain rappelé qu'il ne m'appréciait pas donc au dernier moment, j'ai paniqué et je me suis cachée. Ce n'est pas terrible mais je ne trouve pas de meilleure explication.

La porte s'ouvre. J'entends des rires.

-Bienvenue chez moi, ma belle.

Des bruits de talons sur le sol se font entendre.

-Waouh! C'est vraiment joli, chez toi! Dit-une voix féminine.

Ainsi, il a emmené une fille. Chez lui. Je regrette d'avoir éprouvé de la compassion parce qu'il se sentait seul. Roman glousse.

-Bonnie, ma chérie, attends d'avoir vu le salon, pour me complimenter. Mais la pièce où j'ai le plus envie de t'emmener, c'est ma chambre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en entendant cette allusion des plus lourdes. Mais cela ne semble pas gêner son invitée, qui glousse.

Leurs bruits de pas se rapprochent du salon. Je retiens mon souffle.

-C'est trop beau! S'exclame-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue des siècles en arrière!

Roman éclate de rire.

-Si tu veux mais il n'y avait pas d'écran plat, à l'époque.

La fille, Bonnie, joint son rire au sien.

-Alors on a remonté le temps en emmenant les avantages du vingt et unième siècle avec nous.

-Tu as de l'imagination. Cela me plaît. Et si on s'asseyait un peu?

Ils prennent place sur le canapé, à quelques mètres de moi. Je tente de les distinguer à travers les mailles du rideau. La fille est grande et très mince et il me semble qu'elle est noire, avec des cheveux bouclés.

-Que veux tu boire? S'enquiert Roman. Champagne, cocktail vodka pastèque, liqueur de myrtille?

-Le cocktail vodka pastèque me tente bien. Je n'y ai jamais goûté.

Je devine le sourire de Roman.

-Tu ne seras pas déçue.

Il s'affaire dans le bar et leur sert deux verres de cocktail. Je les vois boire.

-Alors? Fait Roman?

-C'est délicieux. Où as tu pu t'en procurer?

-Disons que c'est une recette de ma composition. Je suis un peu cuisinier, à mes heures.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour deviner le regard admiratif que Bonnie lui adresse.

-Tu es drôle, intelligent et tu fais de délicieux cocktails. Tu as beaucoup d'atouts, le complimente-t-elle.

-Tu as oublié de mentionner l'un d'eux, fait remarquer Roman.

Et modeste, avec ça.

-Lequel? Demande Bonnie.

-La richesse.

Un silence gêné lui répond.

-Heu...oui, dit-elle avec embarras.

Roman s'esclaffe.

-Ne sois pas gênée! Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont. Il faut appeler un chat un chat. Je suis riche, il est inutile de prétendre le contraire.

Je devine que Bonnie doit rougir.

-Oui, mais...hésite-t-elle.

Roman l'interrompt.

-Mais quoi? Tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi pour mon argent? Reconnais que c'est un atout non négligeable.

Comme elle ne répond pas, il émet un petit rire.

-Tu sais, je n'ai rien contre les filles vénales. Je trouve ça plutôt sexy.

Sur ces mots, je vois sa silhouette se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser. J'entends des bruits de baisers et des gémissements étouffés. J'ai beau ne pas être farouche, j'aimerais pouvoir me boucher les oreilles mais je dois rester sur mes gardes.

À mon soulagement, ils s'arrêtent.

-On va dans ma chambre? Propose Roman d'une voix rauque.

Il ne perd pas de temps, ce qui me surprend guère.

-À moins que tu ne préfères visiter le reste de la maison.

-Tu auras tout le temps de me la faire visiter après, souffle Bonnie.

Je doute qu'il prenne la peine de le faire, une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait.

-Comme tu veux, dit Roman.

Ils se lèvent, je vois Roman passer un bras autour de sa taille et ils quittent la pièce. Je lâche un sourire de soulagement. Je sors de ma cachette et apprécie l'air frais. Je commençais à avoir chaud, sous ce rideau. Je sors du salon sur la pointe des pieds, vérifie que la voie est libre dans le couloir et me dirige vers la porte, le coeur battant. J'appuie sur la poignée, il ne l'a pas fermée à clé. Je sors et la referme le plus rapidement possible. Je me précipite hors de la maison et regagne le parking. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans ma voiture que je m'autorise à souffler. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir, à ne pas me faire prendre par Roman. J'ai du mal à croire en ma chance. Cependant, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'est présentée une fois qu'elle sera toujours présente à l'avenir. Je me jure que c'est la dernière fois que j'entre chez quelqu'un par effraction.

Tout le week end, je songe à Roman, à ce que j'ai découvert de lui. Malgré sa richesse mystérieuse, sa popularité, son aptitude à séduire les filles, il y a une faille chez lui. Je l'ai aperçue en découvrant son obsession pour les rousses et surtout, j'ai été touchée par tous ces textes relatant un amour malheureux. Ils témoignent de sa souffrance. Je sais pertinemment que cela ne devrait pas me toucher autant. Après tout, chaque personne a sa part d'ombre. De plus, son attitude envers moi m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas qu'on soit amis. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de compatir, d'avoir envie d'apaiser ses souffrances.

Le lundi matin, une mauvaise surprise m'attend. Quand je me gare, je suis satisfaite de trouver la meilleure place. Mais brusquement, j'entends un bruit de caoutchouc qui se perce, puis un bruit semblable à un ballon qui se dégonfle. Je sors de la voiture et ce que je vois confirme mes craintes. J'ai un pneu crevé. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? En regardant plus attentivement, je vois sous les roues une plaque métallique hérissée de pointes. Qui a bien pu mettre cela à cet endroit?

-Diane? M'interroge la voix d'Haven.

Je me redresse et vois Miles et Haven qui se tiennent devant moi.

-Oh. Salut, vous deux.

Haven me lance un regard interrogateur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Je hoche la tête.

-Regarde.

Je désigne mon pneu du menton. Miles et Haven se penchent.

-C'est moche! S'exclame Haven. Qui a bien pu mettre ça là?

Je pousse un léger soupir.

-C'est la question que je me posais.

Miles fronce les sourcils.

-C'est quelqu'un qui savait que tu te garerais là.

Je hausse les sourcils.

-Comment ça? Je viens d'arriver, les lycéens ne savent pas encore où j'ai l'habitude de me garer.

Miles esquisse un léger sourire.

-Oui mais c'est la meilleure place et les autres ne se sont pas garés pour te la garder.

Je le regarde avec étonnement.

-Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça?

Haven sourit à son tour.

-Parce que tu es nouvelle, belle et cool. C'est une manière de te souhaiter la bienvenue.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

-Quelle chance! Dis-je, amusée.

Miles jette un nouveau regard à mon pneu crevé.

-Visiblement, tout le monde ne te considère pas comme la bienvenue. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'en veut.

Je pense immédiatement à Roman. Me déteste-t-il à ce point? Mais je m'abstiens d'en parler à Miles et Haven, qui l'apprécient.

-Pourquoi m'en voudrait-on? Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Miles et Haven échangent un regard entendu et c'est Miles qui me répond.

-C'est de la jalousie, tout simplement.

Il semble sûr de lui. Pourtant, je suis sceptique. Pourquoi Roman serait-il jaloux de moi? Il n'a rien à m'envier.

Haven lance un regard inquiet à mon pneu.

-Que vas tu faire? Je peux demander à Damen de te ramener.

Ce serait une occasion de me rapprocher de lui mais je ne veux pas abandonner ma voiture sur le parking. Je secoue la tête.

-Non. Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour changer le pneu.

Sur ces mots, je sors mon portable. Miles m'arrête d'un geste.

-Cela va bientôt sonner. Tu risques d'arriver en retard.

-Oh.

Je songe que cela m'est égal d'arriver en retard mais si j'arrive avant la sonnerie, je pourrai voir Ever et Damen.

-Dans ce cas, je les appellerai ce midi, ou à la fin des cours.

Je range mon portable et me dirige vers la grille, accompagnée de Miles et Haven.

Lorsque j'ouvre mon casier pour récupérer mes livres, une nouvelle surprise désagréable m'attend. Un flot d'encre jaillit du casier et m'éclabousse. J'inspecte l'intérieur du casier, mes livres sont couverts d'encre. Miles et Haven avaient raison. Quelqu'un m'en veut. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller de l'énergie pour trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à ces gamineries.

Je me rends aux toilettes pour enlever l'encre sur ma peau et mes vêtements. Heureusement, ce n'est pas de l'encre indélébile. Je m'enferme dans une cabine et matérialise des livres neufs que je glisse dans mon sac et me rends en cours. J'adresse un sourire à Ever et Damen. Damen me répond par un bref signe de tête et Ever m'adresse un sourire timide, le regard apeuré. Je m'assieds et là...je tombe à la renverse.

Les élèves accourent vers moi, mais c'est Damen le plus rapide. Il tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

-Est ce que ça va? S'enquiert-il.

Je prends sa main. Elle est chaude, douce et ferme.

-Oui, merci. Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour attirer l'attention.

Il m'adresse un léger sourire et je me réjouis intérieurement de cet incident.

-Tu n'as pas vu que la chaise était cassée?

Je jette un coup d'oeil à la chaise. Effectivement, elle est inutilisable.

-Non. Mais il ne m'arrive que des incidents dans le même genre, depuis ce matin.

Soudain, Roman prend ce qui reste de la chaise, la met au fond de la classe et la remplace par une chaise valide. Tout cela sans un mot.

-Merci, dis-je, stupéfaite.

Ce dernier ne répond pas et s'assied à sa place sans me regarder. Finalement, je me suis trompée à son sujet. L'auteur de ces actes de vandalisme à mon égard, ce n'est pas lui.

Au moment de la pause, alors que je me rends aux toilettes, le mystère s'éclaircit. Les toilettes du rez de chaussée étant pleines, je me rends à celles du premier étage, désertes. Là, la porte se referme derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois un groupe de filles sortir des cabines et m'entourer. En face de moi se tient Stacia. Elle me regarde avec un sourire mauvais. Je comprends aussitôt.

-C'est toi, l'auteur de ces gentilles petites blagues, je soupire.

Pour toute réponse, Stacia brandit une mini tondeuse électrique et le met en marche.

-On va jouer à un jeu. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, tu devras dire adieu à tes longs cheveux. Maintenant, rampe par terre.

-Non, dis-je, nullement impressionnée.

-Immobilisez la, ordonne-t-elle aux filles qui s'exécutent immédiatement.

Elle approche le rasoir de ma tête. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Stacia et moi regardons le nouveau venu avec étonnement. C'est Roman.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman? Se déroule pendant le tome 3

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre sept

Stacia regarde Roman d'un air stupéfait. Il semble tout à fait détendu, adopte une pose décontractée, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à sa présence dans des toilettes pour filles. Stacia est la première à l'interroger.

-Roman? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Celui ci lui adresse son sourire enjôleur habituel, celui qu'il adresse à toutes les filles, sauf moi.

-Bonjour, ma belle. Cette robe te va à ravir.

Stacia sourit bêtement. Quant à moi, j'estime que ce n'est pas le moment de tomber sous son charme. Pas dans un moment pareil.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à sa question, dis-je. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu fais là.

Roman émet un gloussement.

-Disons que cela a toujours été mon fantasme. Entrer dans ce sanctuaire interdit, les toilettes des filles.

Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil. Stacia glousse à son tour, croyant sans doute qu'il lui est destiné.

-Tu as un diamant pour moi, aujourd'hui? Demande-t-elle.

Pitié, pas ça. Je laisse échapper un soupire exagéré. Roman secoue la tête.

-Pas aujourd'hui. Je n'offre pas de diamants aux filles qui ne sont pas sages.

Il jette un regard appuyé à la tondeuse que Stacia tient toujours dans sa main. Celle si s'en aperçoit et rougit. Visiblement, elle avait complètement oublié ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant que Roman arrive.

-Oh! Ça! C'est juste...heu...tu vois...

Elle bafouille, panique mais ne trouve rien à répondre. Je décide de l'aider un peu.

-Elle voulait me raser la tête.

Roman hausse les sourcils, l'air faussement surpris.

-Quelle idée saugrenue! C'est vrai, Stacia?

Celle ci ne répond rien, pétrifiée. Roman s'approche d'elle, toujours en souriant, mais son regard est devenu menaçant.

-C'est très vilain de ta part, Stacia.

Il lui caresse la joue et plonge son regard dans le sien. J'ai l'impression de voir un serpent hypnotiser sa proie.

-Si tu recommences à t'en prendre à Diane, à toucher ne serait ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, je te le ferai regretter. C'est valable pour tes amies aussi. Est ce que c'est clair? Hoche la tête si tu as compris.

Stacia, devenue muette, hoche la tête. Roman semble satisfait.

-Maintenant, tu vas être une gentille fille et t'excuser auprès de Diane.

Les sbires de Stacia me libèrent et Stacia se tourne vers moi, l'air terrorisé.

-Excuse moi, Diane.

Roman esquisse un sourire angélique. Il est redevenu l'ange blond que l'on a l'habitude de voir.

-Parfait! À plus, les filles! C'était un plaisir de discuter avec vous! Dit-il joyeusement.

Sur ces mots, il quitte les toilettes comme il est venu.

Stacia et ses amies restent pétrifiées. Quant à moi, je m'élance hors des toilettes et pars à la poursuite de Roman.

-Roman!

Je vois, au loin, ses épaules tressaillir, signe qu'il m'a entendue, mais il continue son chemin.

-Roman, attends!

Toujours pas de réponse. Je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. J'accélère et arrive à sa hauteur. Là, je l'attrape par le bras. Ce contact me fait un choc. C'est la première fois que je le touche et j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge électrique. Au vu du sursaut qui anime son bras, je devine qu'il ressent la même chose. Néanmoins, je ne lâche pas son bras et il ne fait rien pour le dégager. Je croise son regard. Il paraît surpris, puis retrouve son visage insouciant et m'adresse un sourire.

-J'ai l'habitude que les filles me courent après mais cela fait toujours plaisir, dit-il.

Je ne lui rends pas son sourire.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

Il me regarde d'un air innocent et surpris.

-Il est vrai que je suis très joueur mais je ne vois pas de quel jeu tu parles.

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré.

-Là, à l'instant, avec Stacia. C'était quoi?

Roman dégage doucement son bras.

-J'ai pris ta défense. Il n'y a pas de quoi, au fait.

Je soupire.

-Merci.

Roman sourit de nouveau.

-Comme je viens de te le dire, il n'y a pas de quoi.

J'inspire profondément.

-Pourquoi?

Roman m'adresse un sourire moqueur.

-Ta question est incomplète.

Je respire de nouveau pour réprimer mon agacement.

-Pourquoi as tu fait ça?

-Entrer dans les toilettes des filles? Pour réaliser un fantasme, je te l'ai dit.

Malgré moi, je laisse échapper un petit rire, alors que je me croyais prête à perdre patience.

-Tu m'as très bien comprise.

J'attends sa réaction mais il se contente de hausser les sourcils. Je reprends donc la parole.

-Tu l'as dit toi même. Tu as pris ma défense. Pourquoi?

Son regard se teinte d'une étrange chaleur.

-Stacia voulait te raser la tête. Je n'allais pas la laisser faire. Tu as de si jolis cheveux.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Un jour, tu me reproches d'être blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine et tu te montres odieux avec moi et ensuite, tu me protèges et tu me complimentes sur mes cheveux? À quoi tu joues? Je croyais que tu me détestais.

Je le fusille du regard mais il ne paraît que plus amusé.

-Je croyais que cela ne t'atteignait pas. C'est ce que ton attitude m'a laissé croire, vendredi dernier.

Je rougis. Je voulais percer sa carapace et c'est lui qui vient de le faire. Il s'approche de moi et m'effleure doucement le menton.

-Je me suis trompé?

Je laisse échapper un soupir. Autant opter pour la franchise.

-Disons que je donne bien le change.

Roman me regarde à nouveau avec cette étrange gentillesse.

-Je t'ai blessée?

Il approche sa main de mon visage et au moment de le toucher, se ravise et la retire.

-Je n'ai pas compris. Je ne t'avais rien fait, tu ne me connaissais pas et tu avais l'air de me vouer une haine intense.

Roman secoua la tête, sans quitter mon regard.

-Je ne te déteste pas, Diane.

Sa manière de me le dire me trouble autant que s'il venait de me faire une déclaration. Je m'efforce de le cacher.

-Alors pourquoi cette attitude? Je suis très curieuse.

Roman m'adresse un sourire moqueur. Comment peut-il changer d'attitude en si peu de temps?

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, ma belle.

Je lui rends son sourire.

- Ah oui? Pourtant, si tu m'as suivie jusqu'aux toilettes, c'était par curiosité?

Roman affiche un air innocent devant mon sourire narquois.

-Je ne t'ai pas suivie.

-Ah oui? Alors comment as tu fait pour savoir que j'étais là?

Il esquisse un sourire mystérieux.

-Je ne dévoile pas mes sources.

Ce garçon me rendra dingue.

-Me dévoileras tu la raison pour laquelle tu t'es montré si odieux avec moi?

À ces mots, il redevient sérieux.

-Non. Désolé.

Je soupire et m'apprête à tourner les talons. Mais il me retient doucement par le bras.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu ne comprendrais pas. Mais je vais m'amender. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal.

Je n'ai jamais aimé jouer les demoiselles en détresse mais ses paroles me réchauffent et me font plaisir. Ce garçon est si bizarre. Avec lui, je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose mais la sonnerie s'enclenche.

-Génial. À cause de cette idiote de Stacia, je n'ai pas pu profiter de ma pause.

À nouveau, les yeux de Roman pétillent d'amusement.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Ah non?

Roman hoche la tête.

-Cela m'a permis de discuter avec toi.

Je rosis légèrement et nous retournons en cours ensemble. En nous voyant entrer, les élèves de la classe nous jettent des regards surpris, eux qui ont été témoins de l'attitude de Roman avec moi il y a quelques jours. J'adresse un sourire à Ever et Damen, mais ce dernier ne me le rend pas, se bornant à rester impassible, tandis qu'Ever nous lance un regard affolé. À croire que me voir avec Roman a accru sa méfiance. Comme si elle avait peur de nous. Je trouve cela un peu exagéré. De plus, je n'ai rien fait de mal, nous n'avons fait qu'entrer en cours ensemble. Si j'ai envie de me rapprocher d'Ever et Damen, je ne choisirai pas non plus mes amis de manière sélective pour leur plaire.

La matinée se déroule sans nouvel incident. Stacia semble avoir compris la leçon. Lorsque Damen et Ever se lèvent pour aller à la cafétéria, je les accompagne. Ils ne bronchent pas mais il me semble qu'ils ne m'auraient pas attendue, ce que Haven n'aurait pas apprécié. Je me demande si celle ci se montre sympa avec moi parce qu'elle m'apprécie pour ce que je suis ou pour profiter un peu de ma popularité. Honnêtement, cela m'est égal. En tout cas, son visage s'éclaire quand elle me voit arriver.

-Diane! Assieds toi près de moi, ma belle!

Je souris et obéis. Je pressens qu'encore une fois, je vais avoir du mal à manger tranquillement.

-Alors, s'enquiert Miles, tu as appelé quelqu'un pour changer ta roue?

Je réalise que je l'avais complètement oublié.

-Non. Merci de m'y faire penser.

Je sors mon portable et appelle un garagiste. J'emploie ma voix la plus charmeuse pour le convaincre de m'envoyer quelqu'un à seize heures sur le parking du lycée, ce qui fonctionne. Puis je raccroche.

-Waouh! S'exclame Haven. Joli numéro de séduction!

J'esquisse un sourire modeste.

-Merci.

Miles nous adresse un regard narquois.

-Je devrais essayer, moi aussi. Vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai une voix sensuelle?

Je pouffe.

-Il n'y a pas que ta voix, dis-je.

Je déballe ma salade de tomates faite maison et m'apprête à la manger mais Haven ne semble pas en avoir fini avec ses questions. Ever et Damen m'en voudront-ils si je la bâillonne?

-Au fait, tu as eu d'autres incidents, ce matin?

Damen répond à ma place.

-Oui. Quelqu'un a mis une chaise cassée à sa place, pour qu'elle se blesse.

Haven écarquille les yeux.

-C'est vrai?

J'acquiesce.

-Oui. Et avant ça, j'ai retrouvé mon cahier trempé d'encre.

Miles fronce les sourcils.

-C'est moche.

-Je sais qui a fait ça, je déclare.

La curiosité rejaillit dans le regard d'Haven.

-Qui?

-La reine du lycée, Stacia.

Haven lève les yeux au ciel.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, moi non plus.

Ever fronce les sourcils.

-C'est quand même bizarre. Je suis sa tête de turc depuis que je suis arrivée ici et je n'ai pas été victime de ce genre de blagues.

Je regarde Ever en me disant que décidément, Stacia en veut aux belles filles.

-Oui, mais Diane représente une menace pour elle, elle a peur qu'elle la détrône. Tandis que toi, Ever, quand tu es arrivée, tu ne constituais pas vraiment une menace avec tes jeans informes et tes capuches.

Je crois avoir mal entendu.

-Pardon?

Miles émet un petit rire.

-Avant, Ever s'habillait avec des jeans larges et des sweats à capuche et elle mettait des lunettes de soleil.

-Sérieusement?

J'ai du mal à imaginer Ever, si féminine, jolie et délicate, s'habiller de la sorte.

-Pourquoi?

Ever semble mal à l'aise.

-Disons qu'avec la mort de mes parents, j'avais du mal à affronter le monde extérieur, dit-elle.

Elle en parle comme si c'était vrai, ce dont je doute. Peut-être voulait-elle juste passer inaperçue en tant qu'immortelle. Je fais néanmoins mine de la croire.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je.

Ever m'adresse un sourire hésitant.

-Ce n'est rien.

Haven continue de me poser des questions et je leur raconte ce qui s'est passé avec Stacia à la pause. Elle semble scandalisée quand je lui parle de la tondeuse. Quand j'arrive à l'intervention de Roman, ses yeux brillent d'admiration et elle se répand en éloges sur lui. Je lui fais tout de même remarquer à quel point son attitude est bizarre dans la mesure où il s'est d'abord montré odieux avec moi. Elle semble avoir du mal à le croire mais cela éveille l'intérêt d'Ever et Damen. Même s'ils ne disent rien, je le vois à leur regard.

Quand Haven me laisse enfin tranquille et que je m'attaque à ma salade, Ever et Damen me regardent d'un air insondable.

-Qu'il y a-t-il? Je m'enquiers.

-Tu manges avec beaucoup d'appétit, dit Damen.

Sa remarque m'aurait fait sourire si Ever et lui ne semblaient pas trouver cela anormal.

-Vous devriez en prendre de la graine, dit Haven. Si vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas mettre votre sandwich en pièces sous la table...

Ever et Damen échangent un regard gêné. Heureusement pour eux, Haven change de sujet.

-J'ai une idée! S'exclame Haven. Et si on organisait une soirée pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Diane?

Je la soupçonne de m'utiliser comme prétexte pour organiser une soirée et côtoyer d'autres popularités.

-Où? Dit Ever.

-Chez toi, bien sûr! Dit Haven sur le ton de l'évidence. C'est grand, c'est classe et il y a une piscine.

-Je m'en doutais, dit Ever.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle va refuser mais Haven prend des airs de martyr. Ever et Damen se concertent un moment du regard, comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en suis témoin. Finalement, Ever se tourne vers Haven.

-C'est d'accord.

Je suis surprise qu'elle ait accepté. Peut-être ne se méfie-t-elle pas de moi autant que je le crois. Ou peut-être veut-elle faire plaisir à Haven, ce qui est réussi. Elle décide de s'occuper de tout. Elle fait une longue liste d'invités, qui doit comprendre le tiers des élèves de première et de terminale. Ever s'assure que Roman n'y est pas et est sceptique devant cette liste, doute que tout ce monde va venir à une fête organisée par des marginaux comme eux. Mais Haven avance que c'est en mon honneur, ce qui va les attirer. Je comprends alors la véritable raison de cette soirée. Haven tient là une chance de changer la donne et d'attirer les regards qu'elle recherche désespérément. Pourtant, je me dis que les regards de son petit ami Josh devraient lui suffire. Elle a de la chance de pouvoir entretenir une vraie relation amoureuse et d'avoir de vrais amis, à qui elle n'a pas besoin de mentir. Pourtant, cela ne me gêne pas. Si elle veut se servir de moi, qu'elle le fasse, puisque je fais de même avec elle en côtoyant Ever et Damen.

Il s'avère que Haven ne s'est pas trompée et que son souhait est exaucé. L'événement attire les lycéens comme le miel attire les fourmis. Stacia a beau être populaire, elle n'a pas eu le temps de répandre des rumeurs sur mon compte qui me mettraient en disgrâce. De toute façon, elle a trop peur de Roman pour s'en prendre à nouveau à moi. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment il a fait pour l'intimider à ce point. Cela ressemblait à l'hypnose. Même moi, avec mes pouvoirs exceptionnels, je ne pratique pas l'hypnose. Certes, j'ai une aptitude à séduire et à persuader qui sont proches de l'hypnose, mais ce n'est pas de l'hypnose.

Ever est un peu dépassée par ce succès, mais Damen garde son calme. C'est lui qui finance tout, le traiteur, l'achat des boissons, le design de la soirée. J'ai proposé de participer mais il a refusé. J'ai deviné que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a cessé de se méfier de moi et m'apprécie mais parce qu'il est très généreux, ce qui est naturel quand on est immortel et que l'on peut matérialiser tout l'argent qu'on souhaite, et parce qu'il veut être une épaule où s'appuyer pour Ever. Il semble vraiment éperdument amoureux d'elle, comme si son amour pour elle avait traversé les siècles, ce qui est sûrement le cas. Quand je les vois, je me mets à espérer que moi aussi, je vais rencontrer un immortel que j'aimerai, qui m'aimera, pour l'éternité. Mais pour le moment, j'ai retrouvé mes parents alors je me dis que je ne dois pas être trop exigeante.

La veille de la soirée, le vendredi après midi, Haven me traîne dans le centre ville pour faire les boutiques. Elle est heureuse de pouvoir passer ce genre de moments entre filles avec moi car Ever ne fait pratiquement jamais les magasins et pourtant elle a toujours beaucoup de jolies tenues féminines, ce qui présente un mystère pour elle. Je réprime un sourire. Je me doute qu'Ever doit matérialiser autant de vêtements qu'elle le souhaite. Haven commence par repérer un magasin de lentilles de couleur. Elle en portait beaucoup, pendant sa période gothique, ce qui lui manque un peu. J'accepte d'entrer dans le magasin et elle se choisit des lentilles dorées qui ont un effet assez naturel sur ses yeux noisette. Puis elle se choisit une robe trapèze rose. Quand à moi, j'opte pour une robe violet foncé, car je trouve que cette couleur va bien avec mes yeux verts.

Le jour J arrive. Je me maquille, mets la robe que j'ai acheté ainsi qu'un soupçon de parfum Lolita Lempicka. Fin prête, je prends ma voiture et me rends chez Ever. Haven me l'a donnée mais de toute façon, je l'avais bien mémorisée quand j'étais allée fouiller dans les archives du lycée. Dans la voiture, je mets une musique entraînante, pour me préparer à une ambiance festive. Cela dit, j'ai tellement l'habitude de faire la fête que je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. Cependant, cette fois ci, c'est différent. Je vais la passer en compagnie d'autres immortels, mes parents. Je vais peut-être réussir à briser la glace entre eux et moi. Je viens d'arriver à destination. Je me gare parmi de nombreuses voitures qui m'indiquent que de nombreuses personnes sont là. Je sors mon invitation.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre huit

Les fenêtres brillent de lumière, j'entends de la musique branchée et il y a du monde. Par cette soirée d'été, il y a des invités qui discutent dehors, un verre à la main. Comme les stars, j'arrive un peu en retard, juste ce qu'il faut. La maison est vaste avec un grand jardin. J'irai y faire un tour plus tard. Je monte sur le perron et m'approche de la porte d'entrée. Avec un sourire, je présente mon invitation au videur. Il hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et me laisse passer. Je croise quelques personnes dans le couloir et m'aventure dans une vaste pièce qui est sans doute le salon, si ce n'est que les meubles, à l'exception d'un canapé et quelques fauteuils, ont été enlevés. Au fond de la pièce, il y a un buffet chargé de nourriture. Un podium a été mis en place, sur lequel des lycéens dansent.

-Diane! Par ici! S'exclame une voix familière.

Je me retourne et, à une dizaine de mètres, je vois Haven qui me fait de grands signes. Je m'approche et elle me serre dans ses bras.

-Diane! Tu es venue!

Je m'esclaffe.

-Evidemment que je suis venue! Cette fête est pour moi.

Elle relâche son étreinte et me regarde.

-Oui, mais nous étions inquiets de ne pas te voir arriver.

Je lui souris.

-Disons que c'était une belle occasion de me faire désirer et je l'ai saisie, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je la regarde de la tête aux pieds. Elle a mis la robe rose que je l'ai aidée à choisir et ses lentilles dorées.

-Tu es ravissante!

Elle rosit de plaisir.

-Merci, mais je rivalise difficilement avec toi, dit-elle en détaillant ma robe violette en soie.

Je regarde autour de moi.

-Où sont Ever et Damen?

Elle les désigne d'un signe de tête. Ils sont à quelques mètres de nous. Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de me dire bonjour. J'essaie de me convaincre qu'ils ne m'ont pas vue, ce qui est peu probable. Je me dirige vers eux, laissant Haven rejoindre Josh.

-Salut, les amoureux! Dis-je avec un sourire.

Ils se tournent vers moi et Damen incline la tête en signe de courtoisie.

-Bonsoir, Diane. Nous guettions ton arrivée.

Je me demande si c'est vrai.

-Il est étrange que vous ne m'ayez pas vue arriver, dans ce cas.

Je dis cela avec le sourire mais une pointe de suspicion perce dans ma voix. Cependant, Damen ne semble pas gêné par ma remarque.

-Disons qu'à l'instant, Ever occupait toute mon attention.

Sur ces mots, il lui adresse un regard brûlant. Je me tourne vers Ever. Celle ci m'adresse un sourire un peu moins timide que d'habitude.

-Bonsoir, Diane. Tu es la bienvenue.

Je lui rends son sourire.

-Bonsoir, Ever. Tu es ravissante. Je comprends pourquoi tu occupais l'attention de Damen.

Je détaille sa tenue. Elle porte une petite robe bleue assez courte, son habituel bracelet en forme de mors à cheval orné de cristaux et de fines chaussures argentées. Elle rosit légèrement au compliment.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-Mais je peux te rendre encore plus jolie. Tu me fais confiance?

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Elle adresse un regard hésitant à Damen, qui lui adresse un signe de tête encourageant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je peux rester un peu seul.

Elle reporte son regard sur moi.

-D'accord, mais tu n'as pas l'intention de me couper les cheveux, hein?

C'est la première fois qu'elle m'adresse une plaisanterie, même s'il me semble qu'elle ne plaisante qu'à moitié. J'éclate de rire.

-Tu es folle? Bien sûr que non!

Sur ce, je la prends par la main pour l'entraîner hors du salon. Elle ne la retire pas, ce qui me fait plaisir. Je suis en bonne voie.

-Où est ta salle de bain?

Les garçons présents dans le couloir nous regardent d'un oeil appréciateur. Le spectacle de deux belles filles main dans la main doit leur plaire.

-Suis moi, dit Ever.

Sans lâcher ma main, elle m'entraîne vers les escaliers. Nous montons et elle ouvre une porte qui donne sur une salle de bain bleu ciel spacieuse. Je l'entraîne devant le miroir et nous nous regardons dans le reflet. Nous ne nous ressemblons pas du tout, à l'exception de notre teint pâle.

-Qu'est ce que tu as en tête? Me demande-t-elle.

J'esquisse un sourire mystérieux.

-Tu verras.

Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et lisses. Ils sont épais et doux.

-Tu as de très beaux cheveux.

Ever m'adresse un sourire.

-Merci. Modestie mise à part, je suis fière de mes cheveux.

-Tu as raison. Allez, au travail.

Je brosse ses cheveux, les sépare en deux parties égales et les attache en deux couettes sur le sommet de la tête. J'entoure les deux élastiques d'un petit ruban bleu. Puis j'ajoute un peu de sérum lissant sur les longueurs.

-Et voilà! Dis-je à Ever, satisfaite.

Elle se regarde dans la glace. Ses yeux célestes s'agrandissent de surprise.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de coiffure m'irait aussi bien! J'ai toujours cru que cela ferait gamine.

Je souris.

-Ca fait Lolita, nuance. Tu ressembles à Emma Bunton.

-Des spice girls?

Je hoche la tête.

-J'espère que tu n'as rien contre les spice girls.

Ever émet un petit rire. C'est la première fois que j'entends ce son mélodieux de sa bouche.

-Emma était ma spice girl préférée.

-Génial!

Elle s'apprête à sortir de la salle de bain mais je l'arrête d'un geste.

-Pas si vite! Il manque la touche finale!

Ever s'arrête, surprise.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

Je glisse ma main dans mon sac, matérialise quelque chose que je sors du sac. Je montre à Ever une ravissante jarretière blanche ornée d'un ruban bleu assorti à sa robe. Ever la regarde d'un air émerveillé qui me fait plaisir.

-Tu l'aimes?

Elle hoche la tête.

-Je l'adore.

Je m'agenouille.

-Dans ce cas, tends moi ta jambe, que je l'enfile.

Ever hésite et rougit.

-Ce n'est pas un peu...osé?

-C'est sexy mais tout sauf vulgaire. Cela plaira à Damen et tu meurs d'envie de la mettre alors ne fais pas d'histoires et tends moi ta jambe!

J'ai parlé d'un ton ferme. Convaincue, Ever tend sa jambe docilement. Je fais glisser la jarretière sur sa jambe fine et douce et la remonte jusqu'à la cuisse.

-Tu aimerais que ce soit Damen qui te l'enfile, n'est ce pas? Je la taquine.

Elle sourit, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

-C'est vrai.

Je lui adresse un sourire complice.

-Il aura d'autres occasions de le faire.

Ever me regarde d'un air surpris.

-Mais...je n'ai pas de jarretière. Je te rendrai celle ci à la fin de la soirée.

Je lui adresse un regard sévère.

-Il n'en est pas question. Je te l'offre. Elle est faite pour toi.

Elle regarde sa cuisse pour juger de l'effet, avec un sourire non dissimulé.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est faite pour moi, dit-elle.

Nous descendons et certains garçons lancent des sifflements approbateurs. Nous retournons dans le salon où Damen nous attend. Quand il voit Ever, sa mâchoire se décroche et il ne peut s'empêcher de s'attarder sur sa cuisse. J'échange un sourire avec Ever. Il est amusant de voir Damen, si sûr de lui, si posé, dans cet état. C'est la magie de la jarretière. Ever s'approche de lui et il s'apprête à lui parler, sans doute pour la complimenter, quand Haven déboule vers nous.

-Ever, mon dieu! Tu es sexy à se damner!

Ever sourit.

-C'est une idée de Diane.

-C'est très réussi!

Le sourire d'Haven se fige et elle regarde Ever et Damen d'un air embarrassé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Haven? S'enquiert Ever.

Haven se tortille nerveusement les doigts.

-Ever, promets moi de ne pas te mettre en colère.

Ever fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'il y a-t-il?

Elle est interrompue par l'arrivée en trombe de Roman. Devant lui, tout le monde s'écarte pour le laisser passer. C'est comme si, à l'instar de Moïse, il avait fendu la mer en deux. Ever le suit du regard, le visage frappé d'horreur. C'est comme si elle avait peur de lui, ce qui m'intrigue. Qu'a-t-il donc bien pu lui faire? Une rumeur enthousiaste s'élève, tout le monde le salue. Il adresse un sourire éblouissant à tout le monde. C'est le nouveau roi de la soirée. Pourtant, je ne suis pas fâchée qu'il me vole la vedette. Je suis sous le charme, moi aussi. D'une démarche décontractée et pleine d'assurance, il monte sur le podium où les danseurs s'en vont pour lui laisser la place. Il s'empare du micro.

-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je tenais, tout comme vous, à souhaiter la bienvenue à Diane, notre déesse chasseresse. Vous savez déjà que j'ai de nombreux talents mais j'ai aussi celui de chanteur. C'est pour cela que je vais lui dédier une chanson.

Sur ces mots, il claque des doigts et un orchestre arrive, installe son matériel sur le podium. La musique a à peine commencé que je reconnais la chanson. _Uptown__ Girl_, la version des Westlife.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ... ... ... ... . ._  
><em>Bourgeoise,<em>  
><em>Elle vivait dans son monde bourgeois<em>  
><em>Je parie qu'elle n'est jamais sortie avec un mec de la rue<em>  
><em>Je parie que sa maman ne lui a jamais dit pourquoi<em>  
><em>Je vais essayer avec une bourgeoise<em>  
><em>Elle avait vécu dans son monde de pain blanc<em>  
><em>Aussi longtemps que quelqu'un avec le sang chaud le peut<em>  
><em>Et maintenant elle cherche un homme des bas quartiers<em>  
><em>C'est ce que je suis<em>

_Et quand elle sait ce que_  
><em>Elle veut de son temps<em>  
><em>Et quand elle se reveille<em>  
><em>Et qu'elle se decide<em>  
><em>Elle verra que je ne suis pas si dur<em>  
><em>Simplement parce que<em>

_Je suis amoureux d'une bourgeoise_  
><em>Tu sais je l'ai vue dans son monde bourgeois<em>  
><em>Elle était fatiguée de ses jouets de haute classe<em>  
><em>Et de tous les cadeaux de ses bourgeois<em>  
><em>Elle a un choix<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ... ... ... ... ... ... .<em>

_Bourgeoise,_  
><em>Vous savez que je ne peux pas me permettre de lui acheter des perles<em>  
><em>Mais peut-être qu'un jour quand mon bateau rentrera<em>  
><em>Elle comprendra quel genre de mec j'étais<em>  
><em>Et alors je gagnerai<em>

_Et quand elle marche_  
><em>Elle a l'air si belle<em>  
><em>Et quand elle parle<em>  
><em>Elle dira qu'elle est mienne<em>  
><em>Elle dira que je ne suis pas si dur<em>  
><em>Simplement parce que je suis amoureux<em>

_D'une bourgeoise_  
><em>Elle vivait dans son monde de pain blanc<em>  
><em>Aussi longtemps que quelqu'un peut avec le sang chaud<em>  
><em>Et maintenant elle cherche un homme des bas quartiers<em>  
><em>C'est ce que je suis<em>

_Bourgeoise_  
><em>Elle est ma bourgeoise<em>  
><em>Tu sais que je suis amoureux<em>  
><em>D'une bourgeoise<em>  
><em>Ma bourgeoise<em>  
><em>Ne sais-tu pas que je suis amoureux<em>  
><em>D'une bourgeoise<em>  
><em>Ma bourgeoise... ... ... ... . .<em>

Tout au long de la chanson, je suis fascinée par Roman, qui rayonne d'un charisme quasiment magique. Régulièrement, son regard bleu-violet se plonge dans le mien, ce qui me rappelle que cette chanson m'est destinée. Une chanson d'amour. Elle ne doit pas être lourde de sens pour lui, car il me connaît à peine et quelque chose me dit qu'il ne doit pas tomber amoureux facilement. C'est juste une manière de flirter avec moi et de me souhaiter la bienvenue. Pourtant, son regard et sa voix irrésistible réveillent une émotion en moi que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir ressentie auparavant. Je devine que toutes les filles, et même les garçons, sont hypnotisés. Lorsque la chanson se termine, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été sous hypnose et de me réveiller. Le public l'applaudit en poussant des cris enthousiastes et il s'incline avec élégance. Il boit une gorgée d'une bouteille d'eau, renvoie les musiciens d'un geste de la main.

-Merci. Maintenant, la soirée peut vraiment commencer.

Sur ces mots, il se lève et se dirige vers nous. Ever se raidit et fusille du regard Haven.

-Je m'étais assurée que tu ne l'avais pas invité, assène-t-elle d'une voix dure inhabituelle.

Haven lui lance un regard suppliant.

-Il m'a appelée hier pour me demander s'il pouvait venir! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas refuser!

Visiblement, si Ever n'est pas sensible au charme de Roman, ce n'est pas le cas de Haven. Je la comprends. Moi non plus, je n'aurais pas eu le coeur à refuser de l'inviter. Ever pousse un profond soupir.

-On en reparlera. Plus tard, dit-elle en toisant Haven avec sévérité.

Roman arrive jusqu'à nous. Il se fige en voyant Ever.

-Mon dieu, Ever! C'est bien toi?

Il la regarde de la tête aux pieds et s'attarde sur sa cuisse, celle qui est ornée de la jarretière que je lui ai offerte.

-Bien sûr, que c'est moi. Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre?

Roman lui adresse un large sourire.

-Une autre Ever, une Ever qui a enfin décidé de se lâcher un peu. Seigneur, ce look de femme enfant, c'est tout bonnement affolant!

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Damen, qui reste imperturbable. Visiblement, il n'est pas du genre jaloux. Peut-être est ce parce que sa confiance en Ever est aveugle et totale.

-Par contre, je crois que ta jarretière est un peu trop bas.

Sur ces mots, il tend la main pour la remonter et Ever lui donne une tape sur la main.

-Ôte tes sales pattes de là.

Roman recule et affiche l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute.

-Je voulais juste rendre service! Dit-il.

J'éclate de rire. Il me regarde d'un air complice, comme s'il avait trouvé une alliée.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Diane?

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

-La question à se poser, c'est plutôt pourquoi Damen ne dit rien.

-En effet, approuve Roman, qui semble ravi de ma remarque.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi ce soit, Ever s'est bien défendue toute seule, dit-il posément.

Il passe néanmoins un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Roman prend congé de nous, prétextant qu'il est très demandé, non sans m'avoir adressé un clin d'oeil.

-Excuse nous, Diane, on aimerait bien se retrouver tous les deux, dit Damen.

Il ont retrouvé leur attitude froide et distante, alors que je croyais avoir brisé la glace. C'est injuste. Blessée, je décide de leur dire ce que je pense de leur attitude.

-Vous voulez être seuls? En pleine soirée? Vous m'évitez alors que vous avez organisé cette soirée pour moi?

Ils me regardent d'un air embêté.

-Diane...commence Ever, mais je l'interromps.

-Ne te fatigue pas. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, vous vous méfiez de moi, alors que vous ne me connaissez pas. Moi, je veux juste être votre amie. Visiblement c'est trop demander. Tant pis. Mais n'organisez pas de soirée pour moi, dans ce cas.

Sur ces mots, je m'éloigne, furieuse. J'évite soigneusement de croiser Haven, je n'ai pas envie de supporter son enthousiasme incessant. Je cherche un endroit où je pourrais être seule, je finis par le trouver. Près de la piscine. Je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait personne à cet endroit. Je m'assieds au bord de la piscine, contemple l'eau qui reflète la nuit, la lune, le ciel étoilé. Je soupire. Je croyais tenir le bon bout, avoir créé un lien avec Ever. Il me semble que c'est l'arrivée de Roman qui a tout gâché. Pourtant, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Aurais je dû me montrer désagréable avec lui pour gagner leur confiance? Cela aurait été injuste. Il s'est montré si gentil avec moi, en chantant pour moi. De plus, je ne peux pas résister à sa bonne humeur communicative.

-Est ce que ça va? Demande une voix douce.

Je sursaute et me retourne. C'est Roman.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Je souris, étonnée par cette soudaine politesse. Il semble soudain intimidé, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que j'ai été surprise.

Il s'assied à côté de moi.

-Tu as l'air triste. Pourtant, je pensais te faire plaisir en chantant pour toi.

-C'est réussi, j'assure en souriant. Cela t'allait plutôt bien, de chanter une chanson où le personnage se moque un peu de la femme qu'il aime.

Il hausse les sourcils.

-C'est ainsi que tu le vois?En tout cas, tu as fait attention aux paroles.

-Oui. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson.

Il ne répond pas, se contente de sourire. Nous restons un moment silencieux. J'aurais cru qu'il voudrait me faire la conversation. Soudain, il se penche vers moi et me caresse l'oreille.

-Je viens de trouver ça dans ton oreille.

Encore un tour de magie. Il ouvre sa main et me tend une petite barrette en forme de coeur, composée de diamants qui étincellent au clair de lune.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre neuf

Je prends la barrette, éblouie.

-Comment as tu fait ça?

Roman m'adresse un sourire.

-J'ai des talents de magicien.

Je lui rends son sourire.

-Quel est le truc?

Le sourire de Roman devient énigmatique.

-Si je te le dévoilais, la magie disparaîtrait, dit-il.

Je n'insiste pas et contemple la petite barrette dans mes mains.

-Elle est vraiment jolie. Merci beaucoup.

Je caresse les petites pierres du bout des doigts.

-Ce ne sont pas des vrais diamants, au moins?

Roman prend un air faussement indigné.

-Bien sûr que si! Je n'aurais pas offert de vrais diamants à une fille comme Stacia pour t'offrir quelque chose en toc!

Je le regarde d'un air amusé.

-Pourtant, c'est la reine du lycée.

Roman plonge son regard dans le mien.

-Je ne vois qu'une reine et elle est en face de moi.

Je me sens rougir. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de compliments mais venant de Roman, c'est troublant. De plus, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est devenu si gentil avec moi. Je masque mon trouble par un sourire plein d'assurance.

-Veux tu être mon roi?

Roman semble surpris puis émet un petit rire.

-J'ignore si j'en suis digne!

Nous regardons de nouveau les reflets argentés de l'eau de la piscine. Soudain, Roman se lève.

-M'autorisez vous à prendre congé de vous, votre altesse? Je dois rentrer chez moi.

Je me lève à mon tour.

-Tu as une voiture?

Roman secoue la tête.

-Non, je suis venu avec les musiciens. Je vais appeler un taxi.

-Je peux te raccompagner, dans ce cas.

Roman hausse les sourcils.

-Tu ne restes pas? C'est ta fête, après tout.

Je secoue la tête avec un sourire désabusé.

-Non. Ever et Damen ne m'apprécient pas beaucoup.

Cette confession ne semble pas surprendre Roman.

-Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux. Cela dit, en ce qui me concerne, ils ont leurs raisons. Mais toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal, n'est ce pas?

Je hoche la tête.

-Non, ou alors je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Il me contemple un instant en silence, le visage insondable. Puis il sourit. Malgré mon incompréhension, je lui rends son sourire.

-Viens, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il hésite et la prend. C'est donc main dans la main que nous retraversons la maison, nous frayant un passage parmi la foule. Je ne prends pas la peine de dire au revoir à Ever et Damen. Pas après notre dispute, même si j'ai encore le faible espoir qu'ils s'excusent. Cependant, je ne veux pas d'excuses qui ne sont pas sincères, contraintes. Je ne cherche pas Haven non plus. Elle chercherait à me retenir, or je veux rentrer. J'ai envie de rester seule avec Roman et il serait facile de croire qu'il veut la même chose, s'il n'était pas aussi mystérieux et lunatique. Nous franchissons le portail et montons dans la voiture, après que Roman m'ait fait des compliments sur le véhicule. Une fois à l'intérieur, Roman se tourne vers moi.

-Je vais te guider, sinon tu vas nous perdre.

Je lui souris.

-Je sais où tu habites.

Roman hausse les sourcils.

-Comment le sais tu?

Mon sourire s'élargit.

-Je ne dévoile pas mes sources.

Roman hoche la tête en souriant. Je sais qu'il se se souvient qu'il m'a dit la même chose, il n'y a pas longtemps. Nous roulons en silence. Ce qui est bien, avec lui, c'est que je me sens bien quand nous discutons ensemble mais aussi quand nous ne disons rien. Je mets de la musique, karma police, de Radiohead, une de mes chansons préférées, que j'aime particulièrement la nuit. À voir l'expression de Roman quand je mets le CD en route, il me semble qu'il l'aime aussi. Je lui jette des regards en coin. Il semble devenu sérieux, ses cheveux ont pris une teinte ivoire et argent sous les rayons de la lune. Il regarde droit devant lui. Les ombres qui sculptent son visage lui donnent un aspect ténébreux, comme si elles illustraient la facette sombre de lui qu'il cache au grand jour.

Je me gare devant chez lui.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

-Merci pour la chanson et la barrette.

Roman s'esclaffe.

-Pas de quoi!

Il s'apprête à me dire au revoir et ouvrir la portière. Je décide de le taquiner un peu.

-Tu ne m'embrasses pas? Dis-je avec mon sourire le plus espiègle.

Roman paraît d'abord surpris puis sourit.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma reine.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il approche son visage du mien mais il n'en fait rien. Il prend ma main et la porte à ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit, Diane chasseresse, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Bonne nuit, fils spirituel de Billy Joel.

Il éclate de rire et sort de la voiture.

Je rentre directement chez moi. Je prends un bain. Nue dans l'eau, je me sens plus séduisante que jamais en repensant à Roman. Je devrais être blessée que ma tentative pour me rapprocher d'Ever et Damen ait lamentablement échouée et ne pas me réjouir d'avoir noué un lien avec un garçon avec qui je n'ai aucun avenir, aussi fascinant soit-il, avec ses tours de magie et sa personnalité changeante. Pourtant, c'est irrationnel. C'est plus fort que moi, je suis heureuse que les lèvres de Roman aient touché ma peau, même si ce n'était que le dos de ma main. Je suis heureuse à l'idée de le revoir en cours et intriguée, avide de découvrir de nouvelles facettes de lui. Je quitte la baignoire, enfile un peignoir et me prépare un chocolat viennois. Je remonte dans ma chambre, enfile une chemise de nuit et déguste la crème chantilly à la cuillère, tout en contemplant la barrette sur ma table de chevet. Est ce qu'il joue avec moi? Il a également offert un diamant à Stacia et flirte avec toutes les filles. Mais avec moi, il a une attitude spéciale. Bizarre. Paradoxalement, cela m'attire encore plus. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les garçons décalés mais Roman est unique en son genre. Pourtant, à première vue, il ressemble à un stéréotype, avec ses cheveux blonds, son teint bronzé et son look de surfeur. Une fois mon chocolat terminé, j'embrasse doucement la barrette.

-Bonne nuit, Roman, dis-je dans un souffle.

Sur ces mots, je repose la barrette, éteins la lumière et ferme les yeux en souriant.

Le lendemain quand j'arrive au lycée, vêtue d'un jean foncé et d'un chemisier noir en dentelle transparent, ma barrette épinglée dans mes cheveux, je retrouve Miles et Haven devant la grille. Cette dernière me bombarde de questions.

-Pourquoi es tu rentrée si tôt, hier? Tu as disparu alors je m'inquiétais!

Je lui adresse un sourire coupable.

-Désolée. Je suis rentrée avec Roman.

Haven écarquille les yeux. Roman est le sujet idéal pour éviter de lui parler de ma dispute avec Ever et Damen.

-Roman? Le Roman?

Je souris.

-Qui d'autre?

-Cela veut dire que toi et lui, vous...

Je secoue la tête en essayant de masquer mes regrets.

-Pas vraiment. Mais il m'a fait un baise main.

Les yeux de Haven pétillent d'excitation...et de jalousie.

-Waouh! Quelle classe! Je paierais cher pour y avoir droit!

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Une fille ne doit jamais payer pour obtenir les faveurs d'un homme. Retiens bien ça, Haven, dis-je fermement.

Elle hoche la tête en silence devant ma sévérité.

-Diane a raison, dit Miles. Roman est un gentleman. Comme moi, en version hétéro.

Je lui adresse un sourire malicieux.

-Peut-être est-il bi, dis-je. Il semble tellement...ouvert.

Miles secoue la tête avec un sourire désabusé.

-Hélas, non. Sinon, mon radar l'aurait détecté.

Nous entrons dans le lycée et je me rends à la salle de cours. Damen et Ever bloque la porte, en train de s'embrasser. Je remarque avec étonnement qu'il s'agit d'un baiser très chaste et qu'une barrière semble les séparer. Une barrière invisible. Au moment où je m'apprête à leur signaler ma présence, ils se détachent et ouvrent la porte. Quand Ever entre, Stacia met un sac en travers de son chemin. Mais Ever ne semble pas s'en apercevoir, elle semble ailleurs. Ses pensées sont sans doute pour Damen. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à heurter le sac, je me précipite derrière elle, la prend par la taille et la tire en arrière. Quand je la lâche, Ever se tourne vers moi et me regarde d'un air stupéfait.

-Tu as failli trébucher, dis-je en désignant le sac du menton.

Elle regarde le sac, Stacia qui plisse les yeux d'un air mauvais et la compréhension s'affiche sur son visage.

-Je vois. Merci, Diane.

-De rien.

Je m'éloigne d'elle, passe devant Stacia et lui adresse un sourire.

-Très adulte, Stacia, vraiment!

Tous les élèves présents, qui n'ont rien manqué de la scène, éclatent de rire. Stacia rougit furieusement, sans doute pas habituée à être l'objet de moqueries. Quand je m'assieds, Roman entre dans la salle, toujours souriant et semblant illuminer d'un rayon de soleil ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Les filles le couvrent de compliments quant à sa prestation lors de la soirée d'Ever, il leur répond par un sourire et se fraye un passage jusqu'à moi. Il s'assied à sa place et m'adresse un sourire angélique. Plus il me sourit et plus mon trouble augmente. C'est comme si je n'allais jamais m'y habituer. Malgré ça, je lui adresse un sourire.

-Salut.

Roman esquisse un sourire approbateur.

-Jolie barrette.

Je lui adresse un regard malicieux.

-Celui qui me l'a offerte est tout aussi joli.

Roman hausse les sourcils.

-Joli? On n'utilise pas beaucoup cet adjectif pour les hommes.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

-Et pourquoi pas?

Roman hoche la tête, amusé.

-Tu as raison.

Nous sommes interrompus par un cri de douleur. Je tourne la tête. Il s'agit d'Ever. Monsieur Munoz, qui vient d'arriver, s'approche d'elle avec inquiétude. Il doit s'inquiéter pour tous ses élèves mais il me semble qu'il apprécie particulièrement Ever, comme s'il existait une complicité secrète entre eux. J'aurais bien aimé connaître ça avec mes professeurs. À cause de mon intelligence et de mes facilités, je leur ai toujours fait peur, même s'ils m'admiraient. On dit que les professeurs préfèrent les élèves brillants mais en réalité, ils aiment beaucoup les élèves qui ont besoin d'eux, car ce sont eux qui les font se sentir utiles, plus que les autres. Du moins, je pense que c'est le cas des bons professeurs.

-Que se passe-t-il, Ever? S'enquiert le professeur.

Elle lui montre son doigt ensanglanté.

-Je me suis coupée. Il y avait une lame coincée entre les pages de mon livre.

Le silence se fait. Monsieur Munoz fronce les sourcils.

-Qui aurait bien pu faire une chose pareille? S'indigne-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas moi, cette fois, murmure Roman.

Je le regarde d'un air scandalisé.

-Cette fois?

Roman esquisse un sourire.

-Disons que j'aime bien embêter Ever. Mais pas de cette manière là.

Je veux lui demander pourquoi mais monsieur Munoz reprend la parole.

-Quelqu'un veut emmener Ever à l'infirmerie?

Je me lève.

-Moi.

Damen aussi s'est levé mais j'ai été la plus rapide. Monsieur Munoz m'adresse un regard surpris.

-En êtes vous sûre, Diane? Vous venez d'arriver, vous saurez vous repérer?

Je lui adresse un sourire.

-Oui. J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation et une bonne mémoire visuelle.

-Allez y, dans ce cas.

Ever et moi sortons de la salle. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie en silence mais Ever ne cesse de me jeter des regards surpris. Cela l'étonne sans doute que je fasse preuve d'une telle bienveillance avec elle, après notre dispute. Mais cela lui permettra peut-être de mieux comprendre ce que je lui ai dit: je veux juste être son amie. Un peu plus tard, nous revenons en classe, le doigt d'Ever bandé. Je lance un regard appuyé à Stacia en passant devant elle, pour lui faire comprendre que je sais que c'est elle qui a glissé une lame dans le livre d'Ever et que je la surveille. Pendant quelques secondes, elle soutient mon regard mais rougit et finit par le détourner. Monsieur Munoz s'aperçoit de notre échange silencieux.

-Diane, avez vous un problème?

Je me tourne vers lui et lui adresse un sourire innocent.

-Non, monsieur. Moi, je n'ai aucun problème. Stacia, en revanche, doit en avoir un avec sa conscience.

Monsieur Munoz me regarde d'un air surpris, puis il semble comprendre et m'adresse un léger sourire. Quelques élèves se mettent à rire. Je regagne ma place et m'aperçois que Roman est en train de m'observer de manière étrange. Il ne rit pas, semble sérieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il me jauge. À croire que je l'intrigue autant qu'il m'intrigue. Lorsque la pause vient, je suis discrètement Ever. Quelque chose me dit que Stacia va lui faire subir le même traitement qu'à moi. Elle se rend aux toilettes et je vois Stacia et quelques amies à elle la suivre. Je devine que la même scène va se reproduire. Stacia n'est pas très créative. Je reste à l'entrée, de manière à ce qu'on ne me voie pas. Stacia s'approche d'Ever avec un sourire.

-Félicitations, ma chérie! On ne parle que de ta soirée!

Ever la regarde d'un air calme.

-Pour commencer, je ne suis pas ta chérie et puis j'ai l'impression que tu es jalouse.

Les traits de Stacia se tordent en une vilaine grimace.

-Jalouse, moi? Parce que la cinglée de service qui se planquait sous ses capuches et son I-pod il n'y a pas si longtemps s'imagine qu'elle peut devenir populaire et appartenir à la caste des gens beaux et riches qui organisent des soirées trop cool?

-C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es jalouse.

Stacia ricane et s'approche d'Ever pour lui serrer le bras.

-Ecoute moi bien. Tu vas gentiment te faire oublier, te débrouiller pour redevenir la fille que l'on traite comme une paria sinon je te le ferai regretter.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire, répond Ever, douce et calme.

Stacia éclate de rire.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Révéler tout ce que tu sais sur moi grâce à ton pseudo talent de médium? Mais qui te croira?

Je décide d'intervenir. Stacia vient de me donner une idée.

-Qui la croira? Tous ceux à qui elle fera une petite démonstration, dis-je en entrant.

Stacia sursaute et panique en me voyant. Ever me regarde d'un air surpris.

-Tu es médium, Ever? Je demande.

Celle ci ne répond pas. Stacia affiche un air méprisant.

-Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle l'était. Mais ce n'était qu'un coup de bluff de la part de cette pauvre tarée.

Je lui souris.

-Hé bien, il est très simple de vérifier s'il s'agit d'un coup de bluff ou non, dis-je. Une volontaire?

Les amies de Stacia me regardent d'un air hésitant.

-Tu n'es pas volontaire, toi? Ricane Stacia.

Sans un mot, je m'approche d'Ever. Celle ci secoue la tête. Quelque chose me dit que son don ne fonctionnera pas avec moi. Je regarde Stacia.

-C'est inutile. Je déjeune avec Ever, rien ne prouve que je ne lui ai pas déjà dévoilé ce qu'elle sait à mon sujet.

Ever semble soulagée et Stacia est incapable de contester cet argument. J'adresse un sourire à Honor, la meilleure amie de Stacia.

-Honor? Tu veux bien servir de cobaye? Dis-je doucement.

Je lui adresse un sourire encourageant. Elle hésite, puis s'approche timidement d'Ever. Celle ci lui prend la main.

-Tu es très intuitive. Tu es très intéressée par le paranormal et tu as des aptitudes pour la magie. Tu n'as jamais été vraiment amoureuse de ton petit ami Craig, tu restes avec lui parce qu'il te donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un. C'est la même chose avec Stacia. Tu as peur d'elle, elle te retient prisonnière. Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de prendre des décisions sans lui en parler, comme celle de prendre des cours de magie avec un garçon qui s'appelle Jude et qui ne te laisse pas indifférente. Il a de longs dreadlocks blonds et les yeux verts.

Honor reste bouche bée. On voit qu'elle voudrait nier mais la vérité se lit sur son visage. Ever a lu en elle. Je me tourne vers les autres filles.

-Vous croyez en son don ou vous êtes volontaires pour une autre démonstration?

L'expression des filles me fait comprendre qu'elles croient Ever et ne tiennent pas à ce que tous leurs secrets soient dévoilés au grand jour. Je hoche la tête et me tourne vers Stacia.

-Bien. Maintenant, tu peux être sûre que si Ever décide de raconter ce qu'elle sait sur toi, elle sera capable de prouver ses aptitudes et on la croira.

Stacia blêmit, tremble et s'en va en courant. Ses amies ne la suivent pas et regardent Ever avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration. Je prends Ever par la main et l'entraîne hors des toilettes.

-Ca va? Je lui demande.

Ever m'adresse un sourire sincère.

-Oui. Merci beaucoup. Je suis désolée pour mon attitude.

-Ever, je veux vraiment être ton amie. Pourquoi vous méfiez vous de moi, Damen et toi?Ai je fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu?

Ever secoue la tête.

-Non. C'est juste que mon don ne fonctionne pas avec toi.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre dix

Je regarde Ever avec étonnement.

-Vraiment? Comment se fait-il que ton don ne fonctionne pas sur moi?

Elle me regarde d'un air hésitant, comme si elle hésitait à m'en dire trop.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement. En revanche, je peux voir ton aura.

Je souris.

-Sérieux?

Ever hoche la tête.

-Oui.

Je souris de nouveau, enthousiaste.

-Trop cool! À quoi ressemble-t-elle? Je veux dire, si c'est possible de la décrire?

Ever sourit à son tour.

-Elle est bleue.

-Oh. J'aime bien le bleu.

Ever émet un petit rire.

-Moi aussi.

Je m'esclaffe.

-J'avais remarqué! Dis-je en repensant à sa robe bleue.

Nous rions ensemble. Il me semble qu'Ever s'est décidée à baisser sa garde, que je m'entende bien avec Roman ou pas. Nous retournons en classe ensemble, sous le regard insondable de Roman et de Damen et nous finissons la matinée une heure plus tôt que prévu, ce qui fait que lorsque nous arrivons à la cafétéria, Miles et Haven ne sont pas là. Je commence donc à manger mon sandwich mais Ever et Damen ne touchent pas au leur. Soudain, Ever regarde par dessus mon épaule, les yeux écarquillés. Intriguée, je me retourne et vois Roman monter sur une table. Un de ses amis met ses mains en porte voix.

-Mesdemoiselles, approchez! Suite à un pari, Roman, le tombeur de ses dames, va vous faire un strip-tease!

Ever et moi nous regardons.

-Il ne va quand même pas oser? Dis-je, riant à moitié.

-Roman est capable de tout.

Je me lève et tire Ever par le bras.

-Viens! Il ne faut pas rater ça!

Malgré ses protestations, je l'entraîne vers la table où est Roman. Damen, lui, est resté à notre table. Je sors mon portable, prête à filmer Roman et beaucoup d'autres filles font comme moi. Il met la musique en route. Supermassive Black Hole, de Muse. Une de mes chansons préférées.

Roman commence à se déhancher sur la musique avec un sourire irrésistible.

_Oh baby dont you know I suffer?  
>Oh baby can you hear me moan?<br>You caught me under false pretences  
>How long before you let me go?<em>

Il déboutonne sa chemise tout en ondulant des hanches avec sensualité.

_You set my soul alight  
>You set my soul alight<em>

Il tourne sur lui même.

_(You set my soul alight)  
>Glaciers melting in the dead of night<br>And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

Le dos tourné, toujours en se déhanchant, il fait glisser sa chemise, découvrant ses épaules et son dos bronzé, puis il se retourne et la jette dans le public. Plus rapide que les autres, je l'attrape et, pour ne pas épargner les clichés, je la hume, sans quitter Roman des yeux.

_(You set my soul alight)  
>Glaciers melting in the dead of night<br>And the superstars sucked into the ..._

I thought I was a fool for no-one  
>Oh baby I'm a fool for you<br>You're the queen of the superficial  
>And how long before you tell me true<p>

J'admire son torse bronzé, fin et musclé, qui ondule avec sensualité.

_You set my soul alight  
>You set my soul alight<em>

(You set my soul alight)  
>Glaciers melting in the dead of night<br>And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Vêtu de son seul jean, Roman descend de la table, vient se coller à moi et nous nous mouvons en rythme. Son regard violet est provocateur et moqueur à la fois, je le soutiens avec un sourire aguicheur.

_(You set my soul alight)  
>Glaciers melting in the dead of night<br>And the superstars sucked into the ..._

Supermassive black hole  
>Supermassive black hole<br>Supermassive black hole

Après avoir eu cette danse intime avec moi, il se détache de moi et avance tout en se déhanchant dans la foule tandis que les filles tendent la main pour le toucher.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
>And the superstars sucked into the supermassive<em>

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
>And the superstars sucked into the supermassive<p>

Roman remonte sur la table et enchaîne une série de figures acrobatiques. Cela n'est pas sans rappeler certains boys band mais lui, il n'est pas ridicule, au contraire. J'admire sa souplesse et sa virtuosité.

_(You set my soul alight)  
>Glaciers melting in the dead of night<br>And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

(You set my soul alight)  
>Glaciers melting in the dead of night<br>And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Il déboutonne son pantalon et le fait glisser à terre, dévoilant ses jambes bronzées et un boxer noir.

_Supermassive black hole  
>Supermassive black hole<br>Supermassive black hole _

La musique s'arrête. Il maintient sa pose sous les hurlements hystériques des filles. Ensuite, il se rhabille hâtivement et saute de la table pour atterrir à terre, sur ses pieds. Il s'approche d'Ever.

-Ever, ma biche! Tu as changé d'avis? Je suis ravi que tu fasses partie de mes admiratrices.

Ever lui lance un regard glacial.

-Ne te leurre pas. Diane m'a traînée ici de force.

Roman me regarde, nous échangeons un sourire et il reporte son attention sur Ever.

-Elle a eu tout à fait raison. Avoue que ça t'a plu. Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne l'aurais pas reconnu.

Le visage d'Ever tressaille, comme si elle allait sourire.

-D'accord. Mais dis le à Damen et je te tue.

Roman éclate de rire. Il est interrompu par le directeur, qui a visiblement assisté à la scène et lui demande de le suivre dans son bureau. Roman, très décontracté, lui obéit. Ever et moi regagnons la table où nous attend Damen.

-Je pense que Haven va regretter de ne pas avoir assisté à ça, dit-il posément.

Je lui montre mon portable.

-Je lui montrerai la vidéo.

Damen m'adresse un signe de tête approbateur.

-Cela lui fera plaisir.

Il reporte son attention sur Ever.

-Cela t'a plu?

-N...non! S'empresse-t-elle de répondre mais ses joues s'empourprent, ce qui la trahit.

Damen esquisse un sourire séducteur.

-Si tu veux, je pourrai refaire la même chose en privé, rien que pour toi.

Ever rougit de plus belle et ses yeux pétillent. Puis elle retrouve son calme.

-Non. Ce serait trop...frustrant.

Le sourire de Damen s'élargit.

-Comme tu voudras.

Je les regarde d'un air intrigué. Je voudrais demander à Ever pourquoi elle trouve cela frustrant. Ne peut-elle pas faire l'amour avec Damen? Ils l'ont sans doute fait des milliers de fois, sinon je ne serais sans doute pas là. Cependant, les interroger là dessus serait indiscret. Je finis de manger tandis qu'ils se contentent de boire dans une gourde opaque, dont je ne vois pas le contenu. Je pense à Roman, je me demande quelle sera sa punition. Cependant, je ne m'inquiète pas. Il savait à quoi il s'exposait en s'effeuillant dans un lieu public, un lycée qui plus est et il est assez grand pour en assumer la responsabilité et les conséquences. Néanmoins, le soir venu, une fois rentrée chez moi, je lui téléphone.

-Oui? Répond sa voix chaude.

-Roman? C'est Diane.

Un silence surpris me répond.

-Diane? Répond-il finalement. Comment as-tu eu mon numéro?

J'esquisse un sourire.

-Je ne dévoile pas mes sources.

Roman s'esclaffe.

-Comme tu veux.

Il marque une pause avant de reprendre.

- Je suis heureux d'entendre ta jolie voix mais que me vaut cet appel? Tu ne cesses de penser à moi depuis mon strip tease?

Je m'esclaffe.

-On ne peut rien te cacher.

Roman rit à son tour.

-Plus sérieusement, je voulais savoir si tu n'as pas été puni trop sévèrement.

-Deux jours d'exclusion.

-Oh.

Il a dit cela avec désinvolture, comme s'il s'en fichait.

-Cela me fait des vacances. Le lycée est si ennuyeux.

Je souris.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Et si nous profitions de tes vacances pour que je t'emmène quelque part?

Roman marque une hésitation.

-Tu sécherais les cours pour me voir?

Derrière son ton arrogant je décèle un plaisir sincère.

-Tu l'as dit toi même. Le lycée est ennuyeux.

Roman reste silencieux quelques secondes.

-D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu me proposes?

-C'est une surprise. Je passe te chercher demain à dix heures, ça te va?

Roman, s'esclaffe.

-Qu'il y a-t-il?

-Généralement, c'est moi qui vais vers les filles. Les rôles sont inversés.

Je souris de nouveau.

-Nous sommes au vingt et unième siècle. De toute façon, je me considère comme au dessus des règles.

Roman médite mes propos.

-Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux.

Le lendemain matin, je soigne mon apparence, encore plus que d'habitude, pour aller voir Roman. J'épingle ma barrette en forme de cœur, j'enfile une petite robe d'été blanche à fleurs roses, des chaussures blanches à talon ouvertes au bout et je vernis les ongles de mes mains et de mes pieds. En me rappelant combien Ever était séduisante avec une jarretière, j'en enfile une, blanche et ornée d'un ruban rose pâle. Je me vaporise quelques gouttes de parfum à la fleur d'oranger, dans le cou, sur les poignets et dans les cheveux. Une fois prête, je me demande pourquoi je fais tous ces efforts pour un mortel. Je me suis déjà demandé si Roman, avec sa richesse mystérieuse et sa beauté, était un immortel et je l'ai espéré mais si c'était le cas, je l'aurais sans doute vu à l'été perpétuel. C'est donc probablement un mortel, qui séduit les filles, que celle que j'espère être ma mère déteste, et ses humeurs changeantes vis à vis de moi me perturbent. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je suis la première à aller vers lui.

Malgré toutes ces interrogations, je ne change pas d'avis. Je prends ma voiture et roule jusqu'à chez lui. Lorsque je me gare, je réalise que j'ai une demie heure d'avance. Je me maudis. Pourquoi n'ai je pas consulté l'heure en me levant, ce matin? Il vaut mieux arriver un peu en retard qu'en avance, quand on passe chercher quelqu'un. Je pousse un profond soupir. Je me décide d'abord à attendre dans la voiture. Puis je ne supporte plus cette attente. Je quitte la voiture et sonne à la porte de chez Roman. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvre. Roman est vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama en soie bleu pervenche et sa robe de chambre en soie du même ton est ouverte sur son torse nu, bronzé et imberbe, seulement recouvert d'un duvet blond. Je le trouve très élégant. Roman me regarde d'un air surpris puis sourit.

-Salut, ma belle. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

Je lui adresse un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolée. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Il faut croire que j'étais pressée de te voir.

À ces mots, mon regard est devenu espiègle. Roman rit chaleureusement.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Il faut juste que je m'habille.

-Bien sûr.

Comme je reste sur le seuil à le regarder, il m'adresse un sourire encourageant.

-Je t'en prie, entre.

Je m'approche et il passe un bras au creux de mon dos. Son geste est un moyen de me souhaiter la bienvenue mais son étreinte est légère, marque une certaine précaution, comme si j'étais une chose précieuse qu'il avait peur de briser.

Nous entrons dans le couloir et il me désigne le canapé du salon d'un geste.

-Assieds toi. J'en ai pour deux secondes.

Je m'assieds et regarde autour de moi. J'esquisse un sourire en revoyant le rideau derrière lequel je m'étais cachée la dernière fois et je rougis en me rappelant que c'est sur le canapé où je suis maintenant assise que Roman a enlacé une autre fille. Je songe qu'au moins, lui et moi, on ne l'a pas fait dès le premier soir, ce qui n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes et sans doute pas dans les siennes.

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre et Roman fait son apparition.

-Je suis fin prêt, déclare-t-il.

Il est vêtu d'un pantalon en toile beige et d'une chemise blanche qui lui va à ravir. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les hommes portant une chemise blanche. Je me lève.

-Allons y!

Je mets de la musique dans la voiture. Martin Solveig. Nous discutons de musique et je découvre que Roman, malgré son jeune âge, écoute de la musique classique, de temps en temps. Cela le stimule quand il travaille.

-Un parc d'attractions?

Nous venons d'arriver et Roman regarde l'entrée qui s'offre à nous, stupéfait.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Je glousse.

-J'aime les sensations fortes. Tu n'as rien contre, j'espère?

Roman secoue la tête, mais met un certain temps à répondre. Il me regarde étrangement.

-Non. C'est juste que...je n'ai pas l'habitude que les filles m'emmènent dans ce genre d'endroits.

Je m'esclaffe.

-Allez, viens!

Je le prends par le bras et, impatiente, je me précipite vers le guichet pour aller chercher les billets. Comme c'est en semaine, il n'y a pas de queue. L'avantage de sécher les cours. Une fois les billets pris, j'entraîne Roman vers une de mes attractions favorites, la flèche marine. Il s'agit d'une barque qui glisse dans un toboggan rempli d'eau, descend à toute vitesse et atterrit dans une piscine. Nous montons, enfilons des k-ways, rabattons les barres de protection. La barque monte sur un tapis roulant qui mène au toboggan. Lorsqu'elle atteint le sommet, je m'accroche à la barre de protection et Roman fait de même. La barque descend comme une flèche. Je hurle et Roman hurle également. Le vent nous fouette le visage et l'eau nous éclabousse. Nous avons vraiment l'impression de plonger. Quand nous descendons, je regarde Roman, hilare.

-C'était cool, n'est ce pas?

Roman me sourit. Ses yeux pétillent, l'adrénaline est encore présente en lui.

-C'est extra. Je devrais aller aux parcs d'attractions plus souvent. On remet ça?

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

-Plus tard. J'ai d'abord d'autres attractions à te montrer.

Je l'emmène dans une salle de jeu vidéos en trois dimensions, qui donnent des sensations réelles. Après avoir fait de la planche magnétique virtuelle, attraction tirée du livre Uglies de Scott Westerfeld, qui nous donne vraiment l'impression de voler, nous faisons une compétition de DDR, jeu japonais consistant à danser sur des plates formes en forme de flèches lumineuses. Après avoir testé tous les jeux les plus cools, j'emmène Roman vers mon manège préféré, le silver star. Roman fixe l'imposante pente qui semble perpendiculaire au sol, l'air impressionné.

-Wow.

Je lui adresse un grand sourire, surexcitée.

-C'est géant, non?

Roman hoche la tête.

-Titanesque. Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien.

Je secoue la tête.

-Tu te trompes. J'ai peur de me retrouver la tête en bas. Mais ce n'est pas le cas dans ce manège. Allez, viens!

De nouveau, je lui prends la main et nous prenons un ticket pour monter dans des sièges formule 1. Le manège démarre lentement puis accélère très rapidement. Nous arrivons au sommet. Je prend la main de Roman, il la serre. Puis nous plongeons. Nous levons en l'air nos bras libres en hurlant. Nous avons l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Cela n'est pas sans me rappeler mes séances de saut à l'élastique. Mais c'est encore mieux. C'est plus rapide, plus violent. Et je suis heureuse de partager cela avec Roman. Après le silver star, nous décidons de faire une pause. Nous allons manger un sandwich. Ou plutôt, je mange un sandwich, car Roman se contente de siroter la boisson rouge qu'il a amenée, la même que celle que j'ai vue dans son frigo. Je remarque qu'il est comme Ever et Damen. Cependant, je décide de ne pas me tracasser pour cela alors que je passe une super journée avec lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant? Me demande Roman deux heures plus tard, après avoir parcouru le parc.

Je lui souris.

-Que dirais tu d'une séance de cinéma en quatre dimensions?

-Il y en a un ici?

Je hoche la tête et l'emmène dans un cinéma, qui propose des glaces Haagen Dazz. Je conseille à Roman le parfum vanille et noix de macadamia caramélisée et nous en prenons tous les deux. Puis nous nous rendons dans la salle obscure et enfilons nos lunettes 3D. Je plonge ma cuiller dans le pot de glace. Elle est crémeuse, délicieuse. Je la savoure lentement. Roman me tend la sienne, me dit qu'il n'a plus faim. J'ai un léger pincement au coeur mais je me réjouis d'avoir plus de glace. Le film commence. C'est Casino Royale, l'un des derniers James Bond, avec des vibrations dans les sièges, des sensations fortes. Une fois le film fini, nous rentrons.

-Une fille banale aurait attendu que je l'invite, dit Roman. Elle aurait exigé que je l'emmène au restaurant, puis voir une comédie romantique.

-Mon originalité mérite-t-elle un baiser?

Roman se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue, presque au coin des lèvres.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre onze

Le jour suivant, Roman est absent, toujours à cause de son exclusion. Depuis la veille, sa présence me manque. Je suis habituée à son regard pervenche, qui me semble de plus en plus profond au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de lui, ses mèches blondes qui retombent de manière insolente sur son regard, son sourire. Sa joie de vivre me donne l'impression qu'un halo doré comme le soleil émane de lui. Le souvenir de sa voix chaude et sensuelle, un brin moqueuse, me caresse encore les oreilles et provoque un léger picotement dans ma nuque. Je revois son torse musclé et bronzé, complètement nu lorsqu'il se déhanchait sur Supermassive Black Hole , ou partiellement découvert par la robe de chambre en soie mauve qui s'accorde à ses yeux.

Mais surtout, je repense au baiser qu'il a posé sur ma joue. Cela me frustre et me réjouis à la fois. Je suis frustrée parce qu'il a manqué ma bouche de peu et je désire aller plus loin avec lui, je veux bien plus que ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cependant, je suis contente qu'il se soit contenté de cet attouchement sensuel sur ma joue, car cela signifie qu'il me respecte. Il me l'a dit juste avant: je ne suis pas comme les autres filles. Cela me rend heureuse et me fait presque oublier les conséquences douloureuses que pourraient avoir une relation amoureuse et non purement sexuelle avec un mortel, je suis en train d'enfreindre les règles que je me suis toujours fixé. Cependant, c'est la première fois que j'éprouve de tels sentiments. Peut-être seront-ils éphémères, en espérant que ce soit pareil pour lui.

Je me ressaisis et décide de me concentrer. Je dois faire un exposé sur Orwell, un auteur que j'aime beaucoup et mon cerveau a beau contenir beaucoup d'informations sur cet auteur, je dois citer mes sources. Je me baserai donc sur des documents et rassemblerai des idées dans chacun d'entre eux, que je reformulerai de mes propres mots, ce qui me semble simple. Alors que je repère une encyclopédie des auteurs britanniques contemporains, ma main frôle une autre main.

-Oh, pardon, je m'excuse à voix basse.

Je tournai la tête et reconnus Damen. Celui ci m'adressa un sourire chaleureux qui me réchauffa le coeur.

-Ce n'est rien.

Je lui rends un sourire furtif et reporte mon attention sur l'encyclopédie. Je m'en empare et Damen posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne.

-Une encyclopédie des auteurs britanniques?

Je hoche la tête.

-C'est pour mon exposé.

Je jetai un oeil sur le livre que Damen vient de prendre.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu étudies?

Damen me présente le devant de son livre.

-Une encyclopédie consacrée à Shakespeare? C'est classe.

Damen acquiesce.

-Je suis bien d'accord.

-Tu dois faire un exposé sur Shakespeare?

Damen secoue la tête.

-Non.

Son air désinvolte m'amuse.

-Je suis passionné par Shakespeare et plus j'en apprends sur lui, mieux c'est, même si j'en sais déjà beaucoup.

Il a dit ces derniers mots avec une certaine suffisance. Je le contourne et pose mon encyclopédie sur une table, où je m'assieds.

-Diane?

Je relève la tête et vois Damen.

-Je peux me joindre à toi?

Je le regarde d'un air surpris.

-Si tu veux.

Damen me sourit.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

Il s'assied, ouvre son encyclopédie et je fais de même. Alors que je tourne les pages à la recherche du nom d'Orwell, je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer des coups d'oeil furtifs à Damen. Finalement, il s'en aperçoit. Il me lance un regard amusé et je rougis.

-Diane?

Je respire pour masquer mon embarras.

-Oui?

-J'ai l'impression que tu m'observes.

-Oh.

Je n'ose pas nier.

-Tu as quelque chose à me demander?

Il esquisse un sourire et une lueur chaleureuse anime ses yeux noirs.

-Oui, réponds-je.

-Je t'écoute.

J'opte pour la franchise.

-Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas beaucoup et là, on dirait que tu as changé d'attitude.

Damen hoche la tête, approbateur.

-Bien vu.

Je devrais être agacée mais il semble si doux, si mûr, si gentil que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir.

-Pourquoi ce revirement?

-Parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as été si gentille avec Ever. Tu as pris sa défense.

Ses yeux, emplis de chaleur et de reconnaissance, expriment non seulement l'amour qu'il ressent pour Ever mais l'estime naissante qu'il me porte. Je lui souris.

-Stacia s'en est prise à elle comme elle s'en est prise à moi donc j'avais de bonnes raisons d'intervenir. De plus, en ce qui concerne Ever, j'ai envie de la protéger.

Je baisse les yeux au moment de faire cette confession. Damen me surprend en posant une main chaude et protectrice sur la mienne. Ce geste affectueux me donne l'impression qu'il sait que je suis sa fille. J'observe le contraste entre nos deux mains. La mienne est pâle et fine, fragile, tandis que la sienne est bronzée et ferme.

-Alors nous sommes deux, dit-il.

Je relève les yeux vers lui et lui rend son sourire.

-Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu te méfiais de moi. Ever m'a dit que pour sa part, c'était parce qu'elle ne lisait pas dans mes pensées mais...

Je m'interromps en voyant l'expression de stupeur de Damen.

-Ever t'a parlé de son don?

Je devine que derrière son visage parfaitement calme se dissimulent des tourments.

-C'est Stacia qui en a parlé. Ever a démontré à ses amies qu'elle avait un don et qu'elle pouvait s'en servir contre Stacia. Maintenant, elle lui fichera la paix.

Damen hoche la tête.

-Je vois.

Il a les sourcils froncés, semble contrarié.

-Cela explique pourquoi elle se méfiait de moi, mais toi?

Damen plonge son regard dans le mien.

-Parce que tu sembles très bien t'entendre avec Roman.

Je rougis lorsqu'il prononce ce nom.

-Quel est le problème, avec Roman? Il a dit que vous aviez raison de ne pas l'apprécier.

Damen hausse les sourcils.

-Il a dit ça?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

-Oui.

Il se caresse le menton.

-En effet, il nous a beaucoup fait souffrir, Ever et moi. Surtout Ever. C'est un grand manipulateur.

Je baisse les yeux pour masquer la souffrance que provoquent ses paroles. J'ai tellement envie de croire que Roman est un mec bien, qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. Pourtant, j'ai bien vu à quel point il était odieux la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. Au moins, il ne faisait pas semblant. Aurait-il changé d'attitude parce qu'il a une idée derrière la tête? Ever est si gentille, elle ne doit pas le détester sans avoir de bonnes raisons. De plus, Damen n'a pas l'air de mentir, il semble sincère. Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas? S'il me le dit, c'est non seulement pour expliquer sa méfiance mais sans doute également pour me mettre en garde. Cependant, Damen s'empresse de me détromper.

-Cependant, cela ne doit pas changer ton attitude envers lui. J'ai l'impression que tu fais ressortir ses bons côtés.

Sa révélation me surprend. Il semble bien le connaître.

-C'est vrai?

Damen hoche la tête en souriant.

-Oui. De plus, il avait aussi ses raisons de nous en vouloir.

Je me penche vers Damen aiguillonnée par la curiosité.

-Que s'est-il passé?

Le visage de Damen s'assombrit.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé.

J'observe son visage voilé, empreint de souvenirs douloureux et de culpabilité.

-Cela a l'air grave.

Damen hoche la tête avec un sourire amer.

-Ca l'est, confirme-t-il. Mais ne te tracasse pas pour cela. Haven et Miles sont amis avec Roman et je ne leur tourne pas le dos pour autant donc je vais faire de même avec toi.

Je lui souris.

- Cela me paraît juste.

Nous passons l'heure à étudier. Damen lit son encyclopédie à une vitesse qui serait incroyable pour un humain mais je sais qu'en tant qu'immortel, il a une mémoire photographique. Il semble la dévorer. Pourtant, il doit déjà en savoir long sur Shakespeare. Cependant, on n'a jamais fini d'apprendre, même quand on vit pendant des siècles. Je me demande s'il a déjà rencontré Shakespeare. Une pointe de jalousie m'aiguillonne à cette idée. J'ai envie de l'interroger à ce sujet mais c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas prête à lui révéler que je suis au courant pour son immortalité et que je suis aussi immortelle que lui, étant donné que je suis sa fille. Pas encore.

Lorsque l'heure arrive à son terme, il nous reste une heure de libre mais j'ai assez travaillé. Je propose à Damen de faire une ballade dans la cour du lycée, il accepte. Il décide d'emprunter l'encyclopédie. Au début, la bibliothécaire refuse car les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'emporter les encyclopédies chez eux. Damen lui adresse son regard le plus charmeur et lui promet qu'il la lui rendra le lendemain. La bibliothécaire cligne des yeux, hébétée, et marmonne quelque chose qui signifie qu'elle accepte de faire une exception. Damen la remercie avec son plus beau sourire. Je réalise que j'ai hérité de lui mon pouvoir de séduction. Sans doute est ce propre à tous les immortels et nous n'avons aucun mérite à exercer une telle attraction.

Nous quittons le bâtiment et nous nous promenons dans la cour. C'est la première fois que je prête attention à la cour du lycée de Bay View et je trouve qu'elle est agréable, avec ses arbres et ses espace verts. Elle ressemble à un parc charmant. Quant à Damen, il semble aussi découvrir les lieux alors qu'il est ici depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Je songe que jusque là, il était sans doute trop obnubilé par Ever pour prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure. Nous discutons et nous nous découvrons beaucoup de points communs: Nous sommes tous deux émancipés et il a perdu ses parents très jeune, alors que je n'ai jamais connu les miens. Quelque chose me dit qu'il dit la vérité et je devine que ses parents n'étaient pas immortels. Il y a-t-il un moyen de le devenir, comme pour les vampires dans les livres? Une lueur d'espoir apparaît en moi. Et si je pouvais offrir l'immortalité aux gens que j'aime? Je pense immédiatement à Roman mais je me raisonne en me rappelant que je le connais à peine. Cependant, s'il existe un moyen de transformer un mortel en immortel, je le trouverai.

Damen s'assied sur un banc et me fait signe de prendre place à côté de lui.

-Tu es fatigué? Je demande en prenant place à côté de lui.

Damen secoue la tête en souriant.

-Non. Mon endurance est excellente.

Je lui rends son sourire.

-Cela nous fait encore un point commun.

Il acquiesce silencieusement.

-Même si marcher ne m'épuise pas, j'aime m'asseoir et réfléchir. Cela me permet de prendre du recul.

Je hoche la tête.

-Je vois.

Je marque une pause avant de reprendre:

-Tu ne t'exprimes pas vraiment comme un adolescent, tu le sais?

Damen rougit, il sait que j'ai visé juste mais il ne sait sans doute pas à quel point. Puis il m'adresse un nouveau sourire.

-C'est vrai. Je me sens en décalage par rapport aux autres. Jusque là, Ever était la seule exception. Mais je me rends compte que je me sens bien avec toi également.

Cette confession me réchauffe le coeur.

-C'est réciproque.

Je suis sincère. La présence de Damen me rassure et m'apaise, j'ai envie qu'il me protège. C'est très différent de ce que je ressens quand je suis avec Roman. Sans doute parce que Damen est mon père. Ce dernier me prend la main et la serre brièvement, avant de la relâcher. Peut-être a-t-il senti que j'avais envie qu'il le fasse. Je me réjouis de cette empathie entre nous. Cela me permet d'espérer que le jour où je lui révélerai que je suis sa fille, il réagira bien.

Des bruits de pas s'approchent de nous, brisant notre petite bulle intime.

-Damen? Diane? Dit une voix douce et inquiète.

Ever se tient devant nous. Elle a l'air plus angélique que jamais, vêtue d'une petite robe blanche , ses cheveux noués en deux couettes basses à l'aide de deux rubans blancs. Elle est adorable mais semble triste et blessée. Je me demande si elle a vu Damen me prendre la main.

-Ever, tu veux te joindre à nous? Dit Damen.

Ever secoue la tête.

-Non. Je vais...on se retrouve en cours.

Sur ces mots, elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne. Damen se lève pour la rejoindre mais je l'arrête d'un geste.

-Je m'en occupe.

Damen me regarde d'un air surpris.

-Mais...

Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

-Laisse moi faire. J'y tiens.

Damen se rassied à contre coeur mais il ne quitte pas Ever des yeux.

-Ever, attends! Je m'exclame.

Elle se retourne et me regarde d'un air surpris.

-Ever, je t'en prie. J'apprécie Damen mais pas de cette manière là. Je préférerais m'arracher un bras que m'immiscer entre vous.

Mes mots lui arrachent un demi sourire.

-Et je pense que Damen s'arracherait un autre membre que je ne nommerai pas plutôt que de te faire du mal.

Cette fois, elle sourit vraiment mais l'inquiétude persiste dans ses yeux.

-Crois moi, j'aimerais que ton don fonctionne avec moi.

Elle m'observe silencieusement avec son regard doux.

-Je te crois.

Je soupire de soulagement.

-Dieu soit loué! Dis-je.

Elle me sourit.

-Je fais aussi confiance à Damen. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'il s'entende bien avec d'autres filles. Cependant, je suis heureuse qu'il élargisse ses horizons.

-Tant qu'il reste fidèle! Dis-je en m'esclaffant.

Ever s'esclaffe à son tour.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser passer un petit moment en amoureux, je déclare. Damen t'attend sur le banc.

Sur ces mots, je m'apprête à m'éloigner. Mais Ever me retient doucement par le bras.

-Attends, dit-elle.

Je m'arrête.

-Oui?

-Ce soir, j'invite Damen à dîner chez moi. Tu veux te joindre à nous?

Je la regarde d'un air surpris.

-Vous ne préférez pas être tous les deux?

Ever sourit.

-Ma tante sera là. Elle sera rassurée que je côtoie d'autres personnes que Damen. Disons qu'elle ne lui fait pas vraiment confiance. De plus, je serais vraiment heureuse que tu sois là.

Elle semble sincère, ce qui me fait plaisir.

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir, dis-je.

-Super.

Je prends congé d'elle, le coeur léger. Les choses ont mal commencé pour moi: J'étais attirée par un garçon qui semblait me détester, mes parents, qui ignoraient qui je suis, se méfiaient de moi. Maintenant, je m'entends très bien avec ce garçon, je me suis rapprochée d'Ever, j'ai gagné sa confiance et un lien s'est tissé entre Damen et moi. De plus, il est peut-être possible de transformer des mortels en immortels.

Le soir, je me rends chez Ever. J'y suis déjà allée une fois mais c'était lors d'une soirée où la maison grouillait de monde. Cette fois ci, c'est différent. Il fait encore jour et je trouve que l'intérieur est lumineux, grâce à de grandes baies vitrées. Les couleurs dominantes sont le beige et le bleu pastel, ce qui rend l'endroit apaisant et accueillant. Alors qu'Ever, main dans la main avec Damen, vient de m'installer dans le salon, une belle femme blonde, d'une quarantaine d'années, qui ressemble à Ever, fait son apparition.

-Bonsoir, Damen, dit-elle.

-Bonsoir, madame, dit Damen avec une politesse exquise.

Elle lui adresse un sourire. Si elle ne l'apprécie pas, comme me l'a dit Ever, elle n'en laisse rien paraître. Elle se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire.

-Tu dois être Diane? Je suis Sabine, la tante d'Ever.

Je me lève et lui tend la main, qu'elle serre.

-C'est bien moi. Enchantée.

Nous discutons autour d'un apéritif. La tante d'Ever, Sabine, semble très attachée à Ever. Je l'observe et note qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Ever. Elles ont des gènes en commun, cela ne fait aucun doute. Pourtant, elle n'est pas immortelle. Cela signifie-t-il qu'Ever n'est pas non plus immortelle? Je suis sûre que si. Soit Sabine est en réalité une descendante et parente d'Ever, soit Ever est beaucoup plus jeune que Damen. Cela signifierait qu'elle n'est pas ma mère. Cette révélation me fait l'effet d'une pierre dans l'estomac. J'ai envie qu'Ever soit ma mère. Elle est belle, gentille et fragile.

Je m'efforce de suivre la conversation pendant le repas, qui est très bon. J'ai l'impression qu'Ever et Damen se forcent à manger. Je réalise que cela leur fait un point commun avec Roman. Une fois le repas terminé, Sabine se rend dans son bureau et Ever nous propose de regarder un film. Nous nous installons dans le salon. Ever se lève, nous dit qu'elle va juste dans la salle de bain et Damen la suit. Ils me disent de mettre le DVD en route. Comme je n'y arrive pas, je m'apprête à les rejoindre dans la salle de bain mais ce que j'entends m'arrête net.

-Soyons raisonnables, dit Damen. Diane nous attend.

-Mais je ne peux plus attendre, soupire Ever. J'ai tellement envie d'être à toi corps et âme. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lever cette malédiction.

-Ce n'est pas une malédiction mais une punition, dit Damen. Même si c'est injuste, car je devrais être le seul à être puni. C'est donc à moi de trouver un moyen de lever cette punition. Ne t'inquiète pas, le jour viendra où nous pourrons enfin être unis corps et âme.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Hello! Je n'ai pas pu publier ces derniers temps car j'étais au Maroc. Pour compenser, je publierai deux chapitres par semaine ce mois ci! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre douze

Je me fige en entendant ces paroles. Qu'est ce que cela signifie? Qu'une malédiction les empêche de faire l'amour? Depuis quand? Pas depuis toujours en tout cas, sinon ils n'auraient pas pu m'avoir. À moins qu'Ever ne soit pas ma mère. Décidément, de plus en plus d'éléments me poussent à en douter. Malgré cela, j'ai envie de croire qu'elle est ma mère, que mes parents sont ensemble et amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis des siècles. C'est pour cela qu'apprendre qu'une malédiction les empêche d'être vraiment ensemble m'afflige. J'aimerais pouvoir les aider mais je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je retourne dans le salon et m'assieds sur le canapé. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils sachent que j'ai surpris leur conversation. Je m'installe devant la télévision et attends. Peu de temps après, Ever et Damen arrivent, main dans la main.

-Tu nous as attendu? Dit Ever. C'est gentil.

Je souris.

-C'est normal. Et puis je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec ce lecteur DVD.

Ever et Damen se concertent du regard.

-Je m'en occupe, dit finalement Ever.

Elle se dirige vers la télévision, munie de la télécommande et met le film en route en deux temps trois mouvements. Puis elle s'assied entre Damen et moi. Nous regardons Roméo+Juliette, de Baz Luhrmann, l'un de mes films préférés. Il s'agit de l'adaptation moderne de la célèbre pièce de Shakespeare, qui a conservé les dialogues de la pièce. L'effet rendu est sublime et les acteurs sont magnifiques, parfaits. J'ai un faible pour Tybalt, même si je lui en veux car c'est à cause de lui que cette histoire est une tragédie. J'aime beaucoup la musique du film. Tout au long du film, l'image de Roman me revient régulièrement à l'esprit, alors que j'évite généralement de penser à lui quand je suis avec Ever et Damen, sachant qu'ils ne l'apprécient guère.

Ever et Damen s'embrassent régulièrement pendant le film. Je jette un coup d'œil à Damen et m'aperçois qu'il récite les répliques à voix basse. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant. Passionné de Shakespeare, il doit les connaître par cœur. Moi aussi, j'ai eu le temps de les apprendre par cœur, en quelques siècles. À la fin du film, je jette un coup d'œil à Ever, dont les beaux yeux brillent de larmes. Je réalise qu'elle n'est pas la seule dans ce cas. Des larmes coulent aussi sur mes joues. Je suis heureuse que ma sensibilité soit toujours présente malgré les siècles écoulés. Damen, en revanche, ne pleure pas. Il est trop fier pour cela, ce qui ne me surprend pas.

À la fin du film, Damen se lève.

-Bon, moi je vais y aller, déclare-t-il.

Ever le regarde d'un air déçu.

-Tu ne veux pas échanger tes impressions du film avec nous?

Damen lui caresse la joue en souriant.

-Nous aurons tout le temps pour cela demain, dit-il.

Ever se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un regard plein d'espoir.

-Et toi, tu restes, Diane?

Je suis heureuse qu'elle tienne à rester en ma compagnie plus longtemps, même si c'est un curieux retournement de situation.

-Avec plaisir.

Nous raccompagnons Damen jusqu'à sa voiture. Il embrasse longuement Ever et je ressens une certaine tristesse en songeant qu'ils ne peuvent pas aller plus loin que ce baiser.

-Tu me manques déjà, souffle-t-il à l'adresse d'Ever. À demain.

Il m'adresse un signe de tête.

-Diane, dit-il avec courtoisie.

Je lui souris.

-À demain, Damen.

Il monte dans sa voiture et démarre. Nous regardons sa voiture s'éloigner au loin puis nous rentrons.

-Et si tu restais dormir ici? Me propose Ever.

Je lui lance un regard surpris.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas, toi et ta tante?

Ever secoue la tête en souriant.

-Non, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Tu l'as fait rire, à table.

Je me remémore le diner et me souviens d'avoir en effet plaisanté, mis de l'ambiance, bien que je sois perturbée par l'existence de cette parente d'Ever qui remet en doute son immortalité. J'ai effectivement réussi à la faire rire mais il me semble que ce n'était pas très difficile dans la mesure où elle a l'air d'être une gentille femme.

-Alors, tu acceptes? Insiste Ever. Je te prêterai des affaires et un pyjama.

Je hoche la tête.

-Bien sûr.

Ever me sourit.

-Super, se réjouit-elle. Je n'aime pas me retrouver seule après avoir vu Damen, cela me déprime.

-Je comprends.

En vérité, même si je la comprends, je ne partage pas son point de vue. Quand je vois Roman, j'aime bien me retrouver seule ensuite, pour pouvoir rêver librement et sourire bêtement sans personne pour me voir et se moquer de moi, ou s'interroger sur ma santé mentale.

Nous retournons à l'intérieur. Je suis Ever jusqu'au bureau de sa tante. Elle frappe à la porte et ouvre.

-Sabine?

Celle ci se retourne. Elle a attaché ses cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, sans doute pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas dans son travail.

-Oui? Fait-elle.

Elle sourit mais semble fatiguée.

-Est ce que Diane peut rester dormir ici?

Elle nous regarde tour à tour.

-Bien sûr! Seulement, ne passez pas toute la nuit à discuter, vous avez cours demain!

Ever et moi rions.

-Nous allons essayer, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je prends une douche dans la salle de bain d'Ever, dont la baignoire n'a rien à envier à la mienne. Je songe que Sabine, qui nous a parlé de sa profession d'avocate, gagne bien sa vie. Elle se débrouille bien, pour une mortelle. Puis je me brosse les dents, me démaquille et enfile le doux pyjama en coton que m'a prêté Ever. Je m'installe dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle prend sa douche à son tour et fais apparaître un manga en l'attendant. Le tome un de l'édition reliée d'Angel Sanctuary, de Kaori Yuki, aux dessins magnifiques et à la couverture sombre et argentée. Quand Ever revient, son attention est tout de suite attirée par mon manga.

-Je peux regarder? La couverture est magnifique.

Je lui tends le manga en souriant.

-Bien sûr!

Elle s'en empare et le contemple, fascinée.

-Tu lis des mangas?

Ever secoue la tête.

-Non. Mais l'histoire de celui ci est fascinante.

Je la regarde avec étonnement.

-Tu la connais?

Ever rougit.

-En fait, il me suffit de toucher un livre pour connaître son contenu.

Je tente de trouver sur son visage un signe qu'elle plaisante mais elle est on ne peut plus sérieuse. Je me souviens alors de son don.

-Tu veux dire que ton don fonctionne également avec les livres? Je demande.

Ever hoche la tête.

-Oui.

-C'est génial!

Ever esquisse un sourire désabusé.

-Cela n'a pas toujours été facile à gérer. Mais c'est vrai que ça aide, pour les études.

Je m'esclaffe.

-J'imagine!

Elle me regarde d'un air intrigué.

-Tu ne possèdes pas un don de ce genre, toi aussi?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Moi?

Je ne cache pas ma surprise.

-Oui.

Je secoue la tête.

-J'aimerais bien, mais non.

Je songe qu'il est trop tôt pour lui parler de ma faculté à matérialiser ce que je souhaite et à voir les esprits dans l'été perpétuel.

-Je vois, murmure Ever.

Elle s'allonge sur le lit qui est assez grand pour nous deux.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? Je m'enquiers.

Elle hésite avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'aimerais bien rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi.

Je m'allonge à mon tour et la regarde.

-N'est ce pas le cas de Damen?

Ever ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle contemple le plafond d'un air songeur.

-Si, en quelque sorte. Damen a beaucoup de talents qui dépassent le commun des mortels, même si je l'aimerais même sans cela. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, les choses sont devenues beaucoup moins difficiles pour moi.

Comme elle semble sur le point de se confier, je l'encourage.

-En quoi étaient-elles difficiles?

Ever se tourne vers moi.

-J'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident de voiture. Suite à cela, je suis devenue extralucide. Je voyais cela comme une malédiction, c'est pour cela que je me planquais sous mes capuches, mes lunettes de soleil et mon i-pod. Damen m'a aidé à gérer cela.

Sa confession me perturbe, car je viens de réaliser qu'elle ne colle pas avec ma théorie selon laquelle Ever est une immortelle âgée de plusieurs siècles.

-Tu veux dire que tu as rencontré Damen après la mort de tes parents, quand tu as emménagé chez ta tante?

Ever esquisse un sourire.

-Oui et non. Nous nous connaissons depuis des siècles.

Je suis déboussolée. Je ne sais plus que croire. Je n'arrive pas à démêler le vrai du faux dans ses propos.

Ever semble se rendre compte que je suis perdue.

-En fait, je suis persuadée que Damen est mon âme soeur. Cela va peut-être te paraître ridicule.

Je la regarde avec sérieux.

-Pas du tout.

Le sourire d'Ever s'élargit.

-En fait, cela peut paraître fou mais j'ai la certitude que nous étions ensemble dans des vies antérieures. Tu crois aux vies antérieures?

Je souris à mon tour.

-Tu me donnes envie d'y croire.

Plusieurs possibilités s'offrent à moi. Soit Ever est bien une immortelle mais elle ne peut pas me le révéler donc elle essaie de me dire la vérité en la déguisant sous cette histoire de vies antérieures. Soit Damen est le seul à être immortel et il a déjà connu Ever sous ses différentes incarnations. Dans tous les cas, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle soit ma mère. Je réalise que je veux m'accrocher à cette possibilité comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ever commence à bailler.

-Et si on éteignait la lumière? Je propose.

Ever hoche la tête.

-Bonne idée. Je m'en occupe.

Je me glisse sous les couvertures tandis qu'elle éteint la lumière et m'imite.

-Bonne nuit, dit-elle.

-Bonne nuit, Ever.

Alors que je ferme les yeux, je réalise que c'est la première fois depuis des siècles que je dors avec quelqu'un, en dehors de mes amants. J'ai toujours décliné les invitations à dormir chez les gens avec qui j'avais sympathisé, de peur de m'attacher à eux. Là, je dors avec une amie, qui est peut-être ma mère et cela me rend heureuse.

Le lendemain, lorsque nous nous rendons en cours, nombreux sont les lycéens qui se pressent vers nous pour nous parler et je réalise que non seulement ma popularité n'a pas disparu et qu'elle déteint sur Ever, au grand dam de Stacia. Cependant, celle ci se tient à carreau. Mais je ne me préoccupe pas de ceux qui nous entourent. Aujourd'hui, je sais que Roman revient. Je n'ai pas dit à Ever que je m'étais repassé en boucle la vidéo de son strip tease.

Pourtant, j'ai beau guetter la porte avec espoir, il ne vient pas. La frustration et l'impatience m'envahissent. Les élèves s'installent, la sonnerie retentit et à ma déception, le cours commence. Sans Roman.

À midi, je rejoins Haven et Miles à la cafétéria, accompagnée d'Ever et Damen. À peine ai-je posé mon plateau qu'Haven regarde par dessus mon épaule.

-Je ne le crois pas! S'exclame-t-elle.

Je lui adresse un sourire amusé.

-Johnny Depp est derrière moi, c'est ça?

Haven s'esclaffe.

-Hélas, non. Mais c'est tout aussi incroyable. Roman est seul à sa table.

Je tressaille.

-Roman est ici? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée.

Haven me lance un regard surpris.

-C'est vrai?

Ever hoche la tête.

-Elle a raison.

-Pourtant, il est là. D'habitude, il est entouré d'amis. Il s'est isolé volontairement, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Je me retourne et à quelques tables de nous, je vois effectivement Roman, seul à une table, qui me regarde. Il m'adresse un sourire et me fait signe de le rejoindre.

-Il veut être en tête à tête avec toi? S'interroge Haven.

Je perçois la jalousie dans sa voix.

-Tu devrais y aller, m'encourage Ever. On ne t'en voudra pas.

Je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle est sincère. Je suis rassurée de ne pas avoir à choisir entre mes parents et Roman.

-Ok. On se revoit en cours.

Je me dirige vers la table de Roman. Celui ci se lève et tire la chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

-Prenez place, belle dame.

Je lui souris.

-Merci.

Je m'assieds et il prend place en face de moi.

-Pourquoi n'étais tu pas là, ce matin?

Roman me sourit.

-Tu es particulièrement belle, aujourd'hui.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Est ce un moyen d'éviter la question?

Roman secoue la tête en riant.

-Non, je suis sincère.

Je rougis malgré moi. Roman s'en aperçoit, ce qui semble beaucoup l'amuser.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-J'ai décidé de prolonger un peu mes vacances, c'est tout.

Je remarque sa tenue. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise turquoise au style très estival.

-Pourquoi est tu revenu au lycée, alors? Tu comptes venir en cours cet après midi?

Roman secoue la tête.

-Non. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

Ses yeux pétillent de malice.

-Je t'écoute.

-Que dirais tu d'aller à la plage?

Sa proposition me prend de court. Je n'ai jamais profité de la plage depuis que je suis arrivée à Laguna Beach et pourtant, je meurs d'envie d'y aller.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est oui, susurre Roman.

Je lui souris.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées.

Nous finissons de manger, enfin, surtout moi, et nous quittons le lycée. Nous prenons tous les deux nos voitures, sachant que nous ne reviendrons pas au lycée. Je m'arrête d'abord chez moi pour prendre mon maillot de bain et nous nous arrêtons ensuite chez Roman. Puis je suis la voiture de Roman jusqu'à la plage. Lorsque nous sortons et nous aventurons sur la plage, j'admire la surface bleu turquoise de l'eau. Il n'y a personne, ce qui nous donne l'impression que la plage nous appartient.

Roman me prend la main.

-Viens.

-Où allons nous?

Il me désigne un café proche.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai dit de ne pas prendre de dessert, tout à l'heure. Tu vas adorer leurs milkshakes.

Le café propose de nombreux parfums de milkshakes mais je choisis la vanille sans hésiter. Je prends le pot dans ma main, qui m'apporte une sensation rafraîchissante et nous nous installons près de l'eau qui lèche nos orteils pendant que je le déguste.

-Cela te plaît? C'est peut-être moins original que le parc d'attractions, fait remarquer Roman.

-C'est parfait.

J'inspire profondément avant de poursuivre.

-Roman, tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Sache que je pense la même chose de toi.

Il ne répond rien et se contente de m'observer. Je m'approche alors de lui, impatiente, et je l'embrasse. Il ne me repousse pas, au contraire. Il caresse doucement mon visage et notre baiser se fait passionné. Alors que nous nous détachons pour reprendre notre souffle, Roman plonge son regard dans le mien. Un regard passionné.

-Drina, dit-il d'une voix rauque.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre treize

-Drina.

Ce nom me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je recule vivement.

-Qui est Drina?

Je me comporte comme une petite amie jalouse et possessive alors que nous ne sommes pas encore vraiment ensemble, Roman et moi, mais je m'en fiche.

Roman tressaille lorsque je lui pose la question.

-Je te demande pardon?

Je sens la colère monter en moi.

-C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question, je réplique sèchement.

Roman semble sincèrement égaré.

-Pourquoi me parles tu de Drina?

Je me retiens pour ne pas le gifler.

-Tu te fiches de moi? C'est toi qui m'as appelée Drina.

Roman me regarde d'un air horrifié.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, dis-je sur un ton glacial.

Il semble réaliser son erreur. Son énorme erreur.

-Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Je devrais me dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement, qu'il n'a pas voulu me blesser mais le fait est qu'il pensait à une autre femme que moi. C'est plus difficile à admettre que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Ok. Je m'en vais, je déclare.

Sur ces mots, je récupère mes affaires, ma serviette et commence à m'éloigner.

-Diane, attends!

Je voudrais l'ignorer mais malgré moi, je m'arrête. Roman me rattrape.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Il semble sincère. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il tient vraiment à moi et que je ne suis pas le substitut de cette Drina. Le masque du garçon séducteur et moqueur est tombé, laissant place à un visage qui semble sincèrement épris. Mais peut-être est ce aussi de la comédie.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour m'amender. Tout ce que tu voudras.

Je le regarde un instant en silence avant de répondre.

-Fiche moi la paix.

La douleur dans le regard de Roman s'agrandit. Elle rend ses yeux violets encore plus beaux. Puis il capitule et hoche la tête.

-Comme tu voudras, soupire-t-il.

Il reste immobile. Je lui tourne le dos et m'éloigne. Je ne regarde pas en arrière et pourtant, je sais qu'il est là, à me regarder partir. Lorsque je quitte la plage, je me risque à regarder dans sa direction et il est toujours au même endroit. Il s'assied et cache son visage dans ses mains, comme un enfant abandonné. Mon instinct me pousse à courir le retrouver et le réconforter mais je tiens bon. Je monte dans ma voiture et démarre. Je ravale mes larmes, qui m'aveugleraient et m'obligeraient à m'arrêter, alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi. Tout au long du trajet, le visage de Roman ne cesse de revenir sous mes yeux. Je réalise alors que je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse. D'un homme qui en aime une autre et qui ne voit qu'elle en moi, pour des raisons que j'ignore.

Quand je me gare devant ma maison, j'ai la surprise de découvrir quelqu'un assis devant ma porte. Je descends. Il s'agit d'Ever.

-Salut, dis-je. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Elle se lève et m'adresse un sourire.

-Je suis venue t'apporter les cours.

-Oh. C'est gentil. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse.

Ever sourit de nouveau.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais l'habitude de sécher les cours, quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Damen.

-Oh.

J'avais besoin d'être seule mais pourtant, j'étais contente de voir Ever. Après tout, si elle était bien ma mère, il serait naturel que je me confie à elle. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et m'effaçai pour la laisser passer.

-Entre, je t'en prie.

-Merci.

Elle s'aventure à l'intérieur et je referme la porte derrière moi. Elle regarde autour d'elle.

-C'est...grand.

Sa remarque m'amuse.

-Presque autant que chez toi.

Ever se tourne vers moi.

-Oui mais toi, tu vis seule.

Je hoche la tête.

-C'est vrai. Mais quand on a les moyens, pourquoi se priver?

Ever acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

-C'est vrai. Damen est comme toi.

Je songe à l'expression « tel père, telle fille » mais je la garde pour moi. Je l'invite à s'asseoir dans le salon.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose? Oh, j'ai oublié. Tu ne manges pas beaucoup.

C'est une manière polie de dire qu'elle ne mange rien.

-Je veux bien quelque chose à boire, me dit Ever poliment.

Si manger semble être une épreuve pour elle, peut-être que boire est différent.

-Que veux tu? Jus d'orange, coca, lait chocolaté, milkshake?

-Je veux bien un coca.

-C'est comme si c'était fait.

Je me rends dans la cuisine et reviens peu de temps après, un grand verre de coca à la main, que je pose sur la table devant elle.

-Merci, dit Ever.

-Merci à toi. Tu m'as rapporté mes devoirs et puis ta visite me fait plaisir.

Ever avale une gorgée de coca avant de reprendre la conversation.

-C'est Roman qui t'a incité à sécher, n'est ce pas.

Entendre son nom ravive ma douleur.

-Oui, dis-je en détournant le regard.

Mon visage s'est sans doute fermé car Ever se rend compte de ma tristesse.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, avec Roman? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

Je lui adresse un pauvre sourire.

-Cela se voit tant que ça?

-Un petit peu. Tu donnes bien le change mais pas tant que ça.

Je laisse échapper un sanglot. Ever m'attire contre elle. Nous restons un moment ainsi, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Sa chaleur me réchauffe et ses petits doigts caressent mes cheveux. Je sanglote le plus silencieusement possible.

-Je suppose que cela ne te surprend pas, que Roman m'ait blessée. Tu n'as pas une très bonne opinion de lui, dis-je lorsque mes sanglots cessent enfin.

Ever s'écarte de moi et m'observe.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il te ferait du mal, à toi.

-En fait, il ne l'a pas vraiment fait exprès.

Ever me regarde d'un air intrigué.

-Que s'est-il passé?

Je lui raconte que nous sommes allés à la plage, que je lui ai fait comprendre ce que je ressentais et qu'au moment de m'embrasser, il m'a appelée Drina. Ever tressaille à ce nom.

-Drina? Répète-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête.

-Oui.

Elle me regarde d'un air impassible. Elle semble hésiter à me poser une question. Finalement, elle se lance.

-Est ce que tu sais qui est Drina?

-Absolument pas.

Quelque chose dans son regard me montre qu'elle s'attendait à ce que la réponse soit oui et elle semble surprise de ma sincérité.

-Tu la connais?

Ever hoche la tête.

-Oui. Crois moi, moins tu en sauras sur elle, mieux ce sera. Je peux toutefois te dire une chose. Roman était fou amoureux d'elle, si on peut appeler ça de l'amour. Cela ressemblait plutôt à de la vénération pour un objet inaccessible.

-Ce qui veut dire que c'était à sens unique.

Ever acquiesce de nouveau.

-Exactement. Excepté Drina, Roman n'a jamais pu aimer qui que ce soit, j'en suis certaine.

Je médite un instant ces paroles.

-C'est triste, dis-je finalement.

-Oui. Même si j'ai du mal à compatir, après ce qu'il nous as fait, à Damen et à moi.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Que t'a-t-il fait?

Ever hésite, elle semble chercher ses mots.

-Il a ligué tout le lycée contre moi, à son arrivée. Et Damen a failli mourir à cause de lui.

Je la regarde d'un air horrifié.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

Ever hoche tristement la tête.

-Si.

Je me souviens de la souffrance que j'ai lu sur le visage tout à l'heure, de la façon dont il s'est recroquevillé par terre comme un enfant qui souffre. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer en dangereux marionnettiste. Pourtant, il a déjà agi ainsi avec Stacia.

-Comment fait-il?

J'ai posé la question en maîtrisant les tremblements de ma voix.

-Pour manipuler tous ceux qui l'entourent?

-Oui, et pour avoir blessé Damen gravement.

Ever sourit avec tristesse.

-Damen et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir des ...talents.

-Oh.

Ever se lève.

-Bon, je dois y aller. J'ai un exposé à préparer.

-D'accord.

Je me lève pour la raccompagner.

-Merci d'être venue, Ever.

Elle me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Est ce que ça va aller, toute seule?

Je réussis à lui sourire.

-Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu es sûre?

-Crois moi. Être seule me permettra de faire le point.

Ever sourit.

-D'accord. N'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Je referme la porte derrière elle et comme je porte encore mon maillot de bain sous mes vêtements, je cours piquer une tête dans la piscine. Je reste sous l'eau. Le silence m'aide à retrouver mon calme mais toutes mes pensées sont concentrées sur Roman. Je suis bouleversée par ce qu'Ever m'a dit. Il a fait du mal autour de lui. Pourtant, au lieu de le détester, j'ai envie de comprendre pourquoi. _Damen et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir des talents_. Je repasse cette phrase en boucle dans mon esprit, jusque à ce que j'en mesure la portée. Si Damen, Ever et Roman sont pareils, alors cela signifie que...Je dois trouver des réponses à mes questions, tout de suite. Avoir la confirmation de ce que j'ai déjà compris. Cependant, je suis encore trop ébranlée pour retourner voir Roman et lui poser des questions. Je suis encore blessée par le fait qu'il ait prononcé le nom de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais où trouver des réponses à mes questions.

Je ferme les yeux, fais le vide dans ma tête. J'y parviens, malgré mon trouble. Mon séjour à la montagne m'a appris à contrôler mes émotions et le fait de me retrouver sous l'eau contribue à m'apaiser. J'ouvre les yeux et, sans remonter à la surface, je matérialise un voile de lumière dorée. Le portail pour l'été perpétuel. Je le traverse et alors que j'étais sous l'eau, je me retrouve au sec, assise dans la prairie qui est aussi magnifique que dans mon souvenir. Les fleurs chatouillent agréablement ma peau nue. En effet, je suis encore en maillot de bain.

-Tu as un corps de rêve mais à ta place, je n'oserais pas me mettre en maillot de bain avec une peau aussi blanche, me dit une voix féminine.

Je me retourne et vois Riley. Une couronne de fleurs bleues orne ses cheveux blonds.

-Salut, Riley.

La jeune fille esquisse un sourire.

-Salut, Diane. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas oublié ton nom.

Je lui rends son sourire. La voir me suffit à me rendre ma bonne humeur.

-Je peux te poser une question? Me demande-t-elle.

Je suis surprise que cette petite chipie très curieuse me demande la permission.

-Vas y.

Elle me regarde de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu t'apprêtais à faire apparaître une plage? Pourtant, tu es à Laguna Beach, non? La plage n'est pas assez bien pour toi, là bas?

Je secoue la tête.

-Non.

Riley fronce les sourcils.

-Alors que fais tu dans cette tenue? Tu es venue me narguer avec les seins que je n'aurai jamais?

J'étouffe un rire tandis qu'elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine plate en me fusillant du regard.

-Non. J'étais dans ma piscine quand j'ai décidé d'aller dans l'été perpétuel. Mais je vais opter pour une tenue plus appropriée, si tu préfères.

Riley cesse de bouder et me sourit.

-Laisse moi faire.

En un clin d'oeil, je me retrouve enveloppée de tissu fin et léger.

-Merci, dis-je.

Le sourire de Riley s'élargit.

-Attends d'avoir vu à quoi tu ressembles, avant de me remercier.

Sur ces mots, elle fait apparaître un miroir.

-Regarde, m'ordonne-t-elle.

Je suis vêtue d'une longue jupe blanche vaporeuse et d'un corsage blanc imprimé à fleurs aux manches ballons. Une couronne de fleurs blanches et rouges orne mes cheveux noirs.

-Alors? S'enquiert Riley.

Je lui souris.

-Je ressemble à une princesse des champs.

-Pas n'importe laquelle.

Devant mon air perplexe, Riley pousse un soupir exaspéré.

-Blanche neige, bien sûr! Elle devait s'habiller ainsi, quand elle vivait dans les bois avec les nains.

-Aaaah! Je m'exclame.

Riley secoue la tête en soupirant de plus belle.

-Tu es longue à la détente.

Je soupire à mon tour.

-Tu as raison.

Elle hausse les sourcils devant mon air désabusé.

-J'ai toujours raison. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, cette fois ci.

Nous nous asseyons au milieu des fleurs et je lui parle de Roman. Je lui parle des sentiments que j'ai pour lui, de la peine qu'il m'a causé et de tous les éléments à son sujet qui auraient du me mettre la puce à l'oreille sur ce qu'il est vraiment. Quand j'ai terminé, Riley se redresse et cueille une fleur dont elle caresse les pétales d'un air songeur avant qu'elle devienne translucide et disparaisse.

-Je connais Roman, dit-elle finalement.

Je la regarde d'un air surpris, puis je me rappelle qu'elle connait aussi Damen.

-Je ne le connais pas personnellement mais je l'ai beaucoup observé. Il fait du mal aux gens que j'aime mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver sympathique.

Je hausse les sourcils.

-Ah oui?

-Il est drôle et en plus, il est super mignon.

Sur ce point, je ne peux pas lui donner tort.

-Ton petit ami ne serait pas très content s'il t'entendait.

Riley rosit.

-Bodhi n'est pas mon petit ami!

Je lui adresse un sourire moqueur.

-Alors comment sais tu que je parle de lui? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi, d'ailleurs?

Riley rosit de plus belle.

-Nous ne sommes pas des siamois. De plus, je suis en vacances. Tu veux que je t'accompagne au temple?

-Avec plaisir.

Riley sourit.

-Alors allons y.

Nous montons sur des chevaux et quittons la prairie pour retourner en ville et retrouver le temple. Encore une fois, je suis la seule à pouvoir entrer. À l'intérieur, le décor a changé. Il n'y a plus de bassin, plus de fontaine. Je suis dans une pièce carrée tapissée de miroir. Je m'aperçois que tous ces miroirs ne me renvoient pas mon reflet, ce qui me donne la chair de poule. Tous, sauf un. Rassurée, je m'en approche, sachant que c'est ce miroir qui me donnera les réponses que je cherche.

_J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur Roman. Est-il...ce que je pense?_

Mon reflet laisse place à plusieurs images différentes. Je vois un petit garçon aux boucles blondes et aux grands yeux pervenches, malingre, qui vit dans une église avec d'autres orphelins. Il semble malmené par eux, malgré ses tentatives pour s'intégrer. Cette scène a lieu il y a plusieurs siècles. L'image change et je vois cet enfant grandir, traverser les époques et devenir de plus en plus beau, fort et arrogant. Il ressemble de plus en plus au Roman que je connais. Il semble s'endurcir et plus il se fait aimer, aduler, moins il est capable de rendre la pareille. Nulle part je ne vois Drina, la femme qu'il a aimée et qu'il aime toujours. Cela me rassure car malgré ma curiosité, cela aurait aiguisé ma jalousie et m'aurait blessée.

Mon reflet réapparaît. Roman est riche, beau et doté de dons hors du commun. Il a traversé les époques sans vieillir. Lui et moi, nous sommes pareils. Nous sommes immortels.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre quatorze

Roman est un immortel. Comme Damen et moi. Pourquoi l'ai je pris pour un mortel? Sans doute est ce parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer des immortels. Peut-être est ce à cause de sa joie de vivre. Pourtant, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il n'appartenait pas au commun des mortels. Il est si beau, si intelligent et séduisant. Il pourrait dompter des foules entières à l'aide de son charisme, je l'ai vu lorsqu'il a chanté lors de la soirée organisée par Ever et lorsqu'il s'est déhanché et effeuillé sur Supermassive Black Hole.

Je m'adosse contre un mur dépourvu de miroir, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Roman, le premier homme pour lequel je nourris des sentiments sérieux, proches de l'amour, est un immortel, comme moi. Nous pourrions avoir une relation durable, sans devoir nous mentir et nous fuir. Pourtant, il en aime une autre. Drina. J'ignore si elle est mortelle ou immortelle, si elle se trouve encore sur cette terre. Elle est sans doute magnifique.

C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de nourrir un espoir au sujet de Roman. Après tout, il semblait sincèrement désolé. Je pourrais lui proposer de me parler de Drina. Même en dépit de ses sentiments pour elle, nous pourrions continuer à nous voir, s'il a aussi des sentiments pour moi. Peut-être réussirai-je à lui faire oublier Drina. Cependant, s'il ne voit en moi qu'une incarnation de Drina et ne se sent pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, je me ferai violence et couperai les ponts avec lui.

Prendre cette décision me procure un certain apaisement. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Poussée par un regain d'énergie, je me lève et quitte le temple. Riley m'attend, elle caresse sa jument.

-Alors? Tu as vu des choses cool, Blanche neige?

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel en me demandant quand elle cesserait de m'appeler Blanche neige.

-Oui.

Elle me lance un regard brillant de curiosité.

-Raconte.

-Roman est un immortel.

Riley pouffe.

-Qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle?

Elle m'adresse un regard moqueur.

-Tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte plus tôt.

-Tu le savais?

Riley hoche la tête.

-Bien sûr.

Je soupire.

-Bien. Puisque tu sais déjà tout, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te raconter ce que j'ai vu.

Sur ces mots, je fais mine de m'éloigner.

-Attends!

Je souris avant de me retourner.

-Oui?

-D'accord, je ne sais pas tout. Je suis juste incroyablement curieuse. Si je n'étais pas morte dans un accident de voiture, je me serais sûrement fait assassiner plus tard par Barbe Bleue.

Je souris à la référence mais une pointe de tristesse surgit en moi quand je pense qu'elle est morte dans un accident de voiture. Comme les parents d'Ever mais cela n'a sans doute rien à voir. Cependant, savoir que cette enfant si jolie, si joyeuse et drôle est morte si jeune a quelque chose d'intolérable. J'espère que l'existence d'un autre monde et de l'été perpétuel, où elle peut créer ce que bon lui semble, sont une compensation suffisante. Je me rappelle aussi qu'elle ne doit pas s'ennuyer dans la mesure où elle sait quoi faire de ses journées: c'est un passeur d'âmes. Cette fonction doit lui permettre de rencontrer d'autres morts et de retourner sur Terre.

-Bref, je m'excuse, reprend Riley.

Je souris de nouveau.

-Pas de problème.

Elle me regarde d'un air suppliant.

-Peux tu me dire ce que tu as vu au sujet de Roman, s'il te plaît?

Je m'esclaffe.

-Tu as dit le mot magique.

J'entreprends de lui raconter ce que j'ai vu de l'enfance de Roman, l'enfant chétif, malmené et délaissé qu'il était, son évolution jusqu'à l'homme magnifique qu'il est devenu, sa traversée des époques. Quand je termine mon récit, les yeux de Riley se sont agrandis d'émotion.

-Le pauvre! Il a eu une enfance difficile! Il a donc des circonstances atténuantes, cela le rend encore plus craquant!

Je ne dis rien mais je suis assez d'accord avec elle. Savoir combien Roman a souffert et souffre toujours me donne envie de jouer les infirmières. Je n'ai qu'une envie, le retrouver.

-Bon, je dois retourner sur le plan terrestre.

Riley me retient par le bras.

-Attends.

-Oui?

Elle me dévisage.

-Que vas tu faire?

-Revoir Roman.

-Tu vas lui dire la vérité, sur toi? Tu vas lui dire que tu es comme lui?

J'hésite avant de répondre:

-J'imagine que oui.

C'est curieux. Je n'ai encore rien dit à Ever et Damen alors que cela fait plusieurs semaines que je les ai rencontré et que je sais qu'ils sont immortels, mais je me sens prête à dire la vérité à Roman. Peut-être est ce parce que nous n'avons visiblement pas de gènes en commun, cela me rend les choses plus faciles. De plus, cela ne m'engage à rien vis à vis de lui.

Riley me serre doucement le bras.

-Je reviendrai, promets-je.

Riley me lâche le bras et hausse les épaules.

-Si tu veux, mais sache que ma vie, ou plutôt ma mort, ne tourne pas autour de toi. J'ai des tas d'amis.

Je lui souris.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Bonne chance, Blanche neige.

-Merci, Riley.

Sur ces mots, je matérialise un nouveau voile de lumière dorée et quitte l'été perpétuel. Je me retrouve sous l'eau et j'ai le réflexe de remonter immédiatement à la surface. Je sors de la piscine et inspecte ma tenue. Je ne porte que mon bikini, les vêtements que Riley a fait apparaître sur moi ont disparu. Ce qui est normal, car l'énergie de l'été perpétuel ne se répand pas sur terre. Ainsi, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai la faculté de matérialiser ce que je souhaite sur le plan terrestre. Peut-être que Roman le sait.

Je m'enveloppe dans une serviette. Demain, en cours, je reverrai Roman et nous parlerons. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas pris la décision de m'éviter. Si c'est le cas, je l'attirerai dans un endroit où nous serons seuls, de gré ou de force.

Cependant, le lendemain, je ne vois pas Roman. Je guette son arrivée en classe, reprend espoir à chaque fois que j'entends des bruits de pas et me désole en voyant qu'il s'agit toujours de quelqu'un d'autre. Toujours. Quand la sonnerie retentit et le professeur s'installe, la place à côté de moi reste désespérément vide. Les questions fusent dans mon esprit. A-t-il décidé de sécher les cours? Je songe avec irritation qu'il a déjà manqué suffisamment de cours. Est-il malade? Non. Les immortels ne sont pas malades. En revanche, peut-être est-il malheureux au point de rester chez lui.

Au moment de la pause, je décide de téléphoner chez lui, en espérant qu'il ne reconnaisse pas mon numéro au cas où il chercherait à m'éviter. Peine perdue. Je tombe sur la messagerie.

Lors de la pause de midi, j'ai enfin les réponses à mes questions.

-Roman est parti au Bali, nous explique Miles.

Haven écarquille les yeux.

-Au Bali?

Miles hoche la tête.

-Oui. C'est un très joli pays. Il y reste un peu plus d'une semaine.

-Une semaine? Je répète.

Miles acquiesce.

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-Pour rien.

Une semaine. Je vais devoir attendre une semaine pour lui parler alors que je trépignais d'impatience au bout de quelques heures. J'inspire profondément. Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, j'ai l'éternité devant moi et lui aussi. Je croise le regard d'Ever, qui m'observe avec inquiétude. Je lui adresse un sourire que je veux rassurant et elle me sourit en retour. La tournure que prend notre relation me plait.

-Que va-t-il faire au Bali? Demande Haven.

Ses yeux pétillent de curiosité.

-Il ne va pas très bien, en ce moment, des choses le perturbent. Il va là bas pour se ressourcer. Il me semble qu'au Bali, il est possible de faire des cures de silence et de méditation. C'est ce qui l'intéresse.

Ever écarquille les yeux de surprise. Damen lui même réagit.

-Roman s'intéresse à la méditation?

Miles hausse les sourcils.

-Pourquoi pas? Roman est quelqu'un de curieux et ouvert.

Haven lance un regard désapprobateur à Damen.

-Oui, pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas parce qu'Ever et toi n'aimez pas beaucoup Roman qu'il n'a pas le droit d'aimer la méditation.

Son exaspération m'arrache un sourire et j'échange un regard amusé avec Damen.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'apprécie ou non Roman. C'est juste que je pense qu'il préfère les plaisirs terre à terre. C'est un bon vivant, qui vit au jour le jour.

Miles hoche la tête.

-À vrai dire, c'est ce que je pensais de lui, moi aussi. Mais nous ne le connaissons pas si bien, il est arrivé parmi nous il y a peu.

Je regarde discrètement Damen en songeant qu'il connaît peut-être Roman depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on ne le croit.

Chaque matin est une épreuve. Je compte les jours qui me séparent de Roman et je bouillonne d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir m'expliquer avec lui. Sa présence me manque beaucoup. Sans lui, l'ambiance au lycée n'est plus la même. Il me manque aussi physiquement, le souvenir de ses lèvres douces, de sa langue humide et sucrée me fait mal. Embrasser un immortel entraîne-t-il toujours cette dépendance? Je l'ignore. Si c'est le cas, j'ai pitié de tous les hommes avec qui j'ai fait l'amour. Des jours après notre aventure, ils devaient être comme des junkies privés de leur dose. Cependant, c'est peut-être un peu orgueilleux de ma part.

Un beau jour, après cette période de torture, je vois une voiture bleu turquoise garée devant le lycée. Cette voiture, c'est Roman tout craché. Il y a beaucoup de monde à la grille. Je m'approche et vois un cercle de lycéens pressés autour de Roman. Le voir remue d'agréables émotions en moi. Il est encore plus bronzé que d'ordinaire, ses cheveux sont encore plus blonds. Il est rayonnant et en le voyant parler, sourire aux autres, je songe qu'il a parfaitement sa place parmi eux, au centre de l'attention.

Je croise son regard. J'y décèle de l'appréhension et de l'espoir. Je lui adresse un discret signe de la main, ainsi qu'un sourire. Il semble surpris, puis me rend mon sourire.

Je m'éloigne et me rends en cours. Quand Roman s'assied à côté de moi, je me baisse pour récupérer ma trousse dans mon sac et y découvre une rose bleue. Surprise, je la prends pour l'admirer. Je sens le regard de Roman posé sur moi et me tourne vers lui. Il me sourit.

-Cette rose te plaît?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui...

Roman hoche la tête.

-Je suis magicien, je te l'ai dit.

Encore un élément qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Les talents de magicien de Roman sont dûs à son pouvoir de matérialiser ce qu'il veut, pouvoir que je possède moi aussi.

-Je croyais que tu ne matérialisais pas de fleurs, car elles se fanent.

Le sourire de Roman s'élargit.

-Pour toi, ma belle, je veux bien faire une exception. De plus, cette rose est spéciale. Elle ne se fanera jamais.

Je caresse les pétales de la rose.

-Quelle chance! Dis-je.

Tandis que je hume la rose, Roman ne me quitte pas des yeux.

-Diane?

-Oui?

-Est tu comme cette rose? Tu ne te faneras jamais, toi non plus?

Je comprends l'allusion. Troublée, je soutiens néanmoins son regard.

-Je te le dirai plus tard. D'ailleurs, il faudra que nous ayons une discussion, toi et moi.

Roman redevient sérieux.

- Tu as raison, en effet.

La sonnerie retentit et le professeur arrive. Je lance des regards en coin à Roman, qui s'obstine à garder les yeux baissés sur son cahier. Soudain, toujours sans me regarder, il me tend un bout de papier. Je le déplie.

_Toi et moi, un café avec vue sur la plage, deux milkshakes. Partante?_

Je souris à la formulation. Roman se comporte souvent comme le stéréotype du latin lover un peu ridicule, ce que je trouve irrésistiblement drôle. Je prends mon stylo et griffonne sur le papier.

_Partante._

Sur ces mots, je repose le papier sur sa table. Roman, les yeux toujours rivés sur son cahier, hoche discrètement la tête.

À la fin des cours, je dis au revoir à Ever, qui semble surprise et inquiète que je parle de nouveau à Roman et je quitte le lycée en compagnie de ce dernier. Nous prenons nos voitures et je le suis jusqu'à la plage. Nous longeons la côte en quête d'un café. Je lance des regards en biais à Roman. Sa démarche semble plus légère, ses traits plus apaisés. J'ai presque envie de lui prendre la main mais je résiste. Nous devons mettre les choses au clair avant de nous comporter comme un couple...ou de ne plus nous voir.

Nous prenons place dans un café. Je commande un milkshake à la vanille et au citron et Roman commande la même chose. Peu de temps après, la serveuse nous apporte nos milkshakes.

-Tu vas le boire? Je demande à Roman.

Il sourit devant mon air sceptique.

-Non. Il est pour toi.

Je fronce les sourcils, ce qui l'amuse.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Cela me fait plaisir.

Je soupire et hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Je plonge la paille dans le pot et en aspire une gorgée. Je me délecte de la texture épaisse et crémeuse du milkshake et le mélange entre le citron acidulé et la vanille sucrée est à la fois rafraîchissant et réconfortant. Roman me regarde avec mélancolie.

-Pourquoi ne bois tu pas le tien?

Roman soupire.

-Il est à toi, je te l'ai dit. Et je n'ai plus goût à la nourriture depuis bien longtemps.

Un point commun avec Damen et Ever. Est ce dû à leur condition d'immortel? Pourtant, moi, je mange normalement. J'aspire une nouvelle gorgée de mon milkshake.

-Je t'écoute, me dit Roman.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-C'est moi qui t'écoute. Tu dois répondre à mes questions.

Roman s'esclaffe.

-Hé bien, j'écoute tes questions.

J'inspire profondément pour conserver mon sang froid, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Qui est Drina?

Je guette avec appréhension un signe de souffrance sur le visage de Roman mais il n'en n'est rien. Peut-être a-t-il tourné la page, grâce à son séjour au Bali.

-Drina était la plus belle femme de la terre.

Une pointe de jalousie m'envahit mais je la maîtrise. Autre chose m'intrigue dans ses propos.

-Etait?

Roman acquiesce.

-Elle est morte.

Il baisse les yeux et j'ignore s'il y a de la tristesse dans son regard ou s'il a fait son deuil.

-Je suis désolée.

Roman relève les yeux et me sourit.

-Ne le sois pas. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Je hoche la tête.

-En effet. Je ne la connaissais même pas.

Roman sourit de plus belle.

-Je sais. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt étrange car tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Cette phrase me fait un choc. Je ne m'étais pas préparée à cela.

-Pardon?

Roman semble s'apercevoir de mon désarroi.

-Vous n'avez pas les mêmes cheveux mais vos visages sont identiques.

Je m'assombris. Je sais ce que cela veut dire. Roman ne m'aime que pour mon apparence, ma ressemblance avec la femme qu'il a aimée. La seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Je lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, ce qui me pousse à m'interroger sur mes origines. Mais en ce moment, c'est la douleur due au fait que je sais que je ne suis qu'un substitut pour Roman qui prime. Il semble lire dans mes pensées.

-Hé.

Il pose sa main sur la mienne. Je veux la retirer mais il la retient fermement.

-Tu ne lui ressembles que physiquement. Drina était cruelle et égoïste. Toi, tu es totalement différente. Je m'en suis vite rendu compte.

Sa main exerce une pression sur la mienne.

-À quel moment? Dis-je, acide.

Roman me regarde avec douceur.

-Quand tu t'es montrée si gentille avec Ever. Tu ne faisais pas semblant. Drina la haïssait. Tu as même pris sa défense.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Tu étais là?

Roman acquiesce.

-Oui. Je vous observais. Je t'observe toujours.

Je reste un moment silencieuse.

-Est ce tout ce qui me différencie de Drina?

Roman secoue la tête en souriant.

-Non. Elle se fichait complètement de moi. Toi, je vois bien que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Cela me touche plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je crois que grâce à toi, je suis en train de découvrir ce qu'est vraiment l'amour.

Cette confession me trouble mais je ne dois pas passer à côté de ce qui est le plus important, alors je me lance.

-Roman, je sais que tu es immortel.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre quinze

J'observe le visage de Roman, ses yeux violets qui m'ont tant manqué. Je guette un signe de trouble ou d'incompréhension. Mais il n'en est rien. Il semble calme et...soulagé. Pourtant, il s'obstine à se taire. Son silence m'est intolérable. Je veux qu'il dise quelque chose. Je sais qu'il ne va pas nier la vérité, à savoir qu'il est immortel, alors qu'il vient de se montrer honnête avec moi et m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait pour moi.

-Roman, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie, je le supplie.

Roman plonge son regard dans le mien et me sourit.

-Je me demandais quand nous allions aborder le sujet, dit-il calmement.

-Oh.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à cette réaction.

-Tu veux dire que tu savais que...je le savais?

Roman sourit.

-Oui. Dans la mesure où tu es toi aussi immortelle.

Il le sait. Depuis le début? Je l'ignore. Moi même, je n'ai appris que tout récemment qu'il était immortel. Cependant, peut-être est-il plus apte que moi à identifier ses pairs. Est ce le cas de Damen? Peut-être est ce pour cela qu'Ever et lui se méfiaient de moi, au début. Peut-être que Damen sait que je suis sa fille. Depuis le début. Mais cela ne collerait pas avec son comportement, d'abord méfiant, puis amical. Il aurait dû réagir plus violemment, me rejeter ou bien me gratifier d'effusions chaleureuses. Cependant, je ne suis pas avec Damen en ce moment mais en face de Roman. Je décide donc de repousser mes interrogations au sujet de Damen à plus tard.

-Comment sais tu que je suis immortelle?

Le sourire de Roman s'élargit.

-Tu présentes de nombreuses caractéristiques des immortels. La beauté hors du commun, l'intelligence, la jeunesse. Cependant, j'avais des doutes.

Je hausse les sourcils.

-Au sujet de quoi?

-Ton régime alimentaire.

Je me rappelle que Damen, Ever et lui ne mangent pas.

-Que veux tu dire?

Roman me regarde d'un air intrigué.

-Normalement, l'élixir d'immortalité nous coupe l'appétit.

Je me fige. Ai-je bien entendu? L'élixir d'immortalité? J'ignorais que cela existait. Je suis née immortelle et je croyais que c'était le cas des autres immortels que j'ai rencontrés. Cependant, je me rappelle que Damen m'avait poussée à m'interroger sur la possibilité de transformer un mortel en immortel. J'ai sans doute là ma réponse. Je décide de dire la vérité à Roman, quitte à ce qu'il ne me croie pas.

-Roman, au risque de te surprendre, je n'ai jamais touché à l'élixir d'immortalité. J'en ignore même la composition.

Roman écarquille les yeux de surprise.

-Tu plaisantes?

Je soupire.

-Bien sûr que non.

Il ne semble pas en croire ses oreilles.

-Tu veux dire que tu es...

-Née immortelle, j'acquiesce.

Roman semble de plus en plus dérouté.

-Mais...comment est ce possible?

-Mes parents étaient immortels. Je le sais. Damen est mon père.

Roman reste silencieux un moment, en proie à une réflexion profonde.

-Finalement, cela est plausible, dit-il.

Je le regarde d'un air surpris.

-Ah oui?

Roman hoche la tête.

-Oui. Cela signifie deux choses.

-Lesquelles?

-La première, que l'élixir d'immortalité court dans tes veines, dans ton sang.

-Tu crois?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Pourrais je le vérifier en analysant ton sang?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Tu saurais le faire?

Roman esquisse un sourire.

-Je suis un bon chimiste. Je connais la recette de l'élixir d'immortalité et j'en connais d'autres.

-Je vois.

À mes yeux, il est plus un sorcier qu'un chimiste mais peu importe.

-Tu serais d'accord pour me laisser analyser ton sang?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

-Bien sûr. Pas de problème.

-Merci.

Je lis dans ses yeux sa curiosité et je le comprends. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de percer le mystère qui m'entoure, savoir pourquoi j'erre seule sur terre depuis des siècles, sans vieillir ni assister au déclin de ma beauté, alors que je n'ai jamais porté à mes lèvres le fameux élixir dont il me parle. Je me rappelle alors que dans son frigo, j'ai vu plusieurs bouteilles remplies d'un liquide dont la couleur rouge rappelle le vin et le sang à la fois. Etait ce l'élixir? J'ai envie de l'interroger à ce sujet mais cela m'obligerait à lui avouer que je suis entrée chez lui en douce. Je décide donc de changer de sujet.

-La deuxième chose?

Roman hausse les sourcils.

-Pardon?

Je songe avec amusement qu'il a la mémoire courte. Sans doute est-il trop obnubilé à l'idée d'analyser mon sang pour se souvenir de ce qu'il m'a dit auparavant.

-Tu m'as dit que le fait que je n'aie jamais bu l'élixir d'immortalité signifiait deux choses. La première, que l'élixir coule dans mes veines. La deuxième?

Roman semble se souvenir de ses propos.

-Oh. C'est vrai.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

-Tu m'as dit que Damen était ton père. Cela ne signifie qu'une chose. Drina est ta mère.

Je me fige. J'aurais dû me préparer à cela, après qu'il m'ait dit que je ressemblais à Drina et que celle ci haïssait Ever. Malgré ça, je me raccroche à un mince espoir.

-Ever n'est pas ma mère?

Roman me regarde d'un air surpris.

-Tu croyais que c'était le cas?

Je hoche la tête.

-Oui.

Roman secoue la tête.

-C'est impossible.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ressembles trop à Drina pour ne pas avoir un lien de parenté avec elle. De plus, tu es immortelle depuis combien de temps?

-Quatre siècles.

Roman hoche la tête.

-C'est donc impossible qu'Ever soit ta mère. Cela ne fait même pas un an qu'elle a bu l'élixir d'immortalité.

Je le regarde avec stupeur.

-C'est impossible.

Roman hausse les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était immortelle mais qu'elle avait l'impression que Damen et elle sont ensemble depuis des siècles.

Roman sourit.

-Elle t'a dit la vérité. Elle te parlait de ses vies antérieures. Mais avant de la rencontrer, Damen était marié avec Drina.

Je reste silencieuse et je ferme les yeux, m'efforçant de tout assimiler. On ne devient immortel qu'en buvant l'élixir d'immortalité ou comme moi, en naissant de parents immortels. Ma mère n'est pas Ever, comme je l'avais tant espéré. C'est une femme qui est morte avant que j'ai pu la connaître et que Roman a aimée avant de m'aimer moi. Je trouve cela très dérangeant. J'ouvre les yeux pour le faire remarquer à Roman.

-Roman?

-Oui?

Il me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Cela ne te gêne pas, de m'aimer alors que tu as aimé ma mère?

Roman secoue la tête.

-Elle n'est plus de ce monde. Et je te l'ai dit: tu es différente d'elle.

Un détail qui n'est pas des moindres me dérange.

-Comment a-t-elle pu mourir alors qu'elle était immortelle?

Roman baisse les yeux. Un silence s'installe. Peut-être est ce trop douloureux pour lui.

-Je préférerais que tu poses la question à Ever et Damen, dit-il finalement. Ce que tu vas apprendre risque de te faire un choc. Tu ne verras plus le monde de la même manière. Avant cela, j'aimerais que tu oublies tout cela et que l'on passe un agréable moment ensemble.

Sa sincérité et sa gentillesse sont irrésistibles mais je ne me sens pas prête à renoncer. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses au plus vite. Roman semble lire dans mes pensées.

-S'il te plait, Diane. Je te demande juste de patienter une journée.

Je laisse s'écouler un silence avant de répondre.

-D'accord. À condition que je puisse t'emmener dans un endroit cool demain.

Roman esquisse un sourire.

-Tu m'emmènerais dans un bidonville que cela ne me dérangerait pas, rit-il.

-Tu plaisantes.

Roman secoue la tête.

-Non. Pourtant, j'ai toujours été exigeant.

Quand je rentre chez moi, je fais un bilan de ma soirée avec Roman. Il connaît mon secret et je connais le sien. Nous sommes des immortels. Lui qui est le premier homme dont je suis vraiment amoureuse depuis des siècles, il a aimé ma mère avant moi. Pourtant, même s'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il voyait encore en moi le souvenir de ma mère, ce n'est plus le cas. Comme il me l'a expliqué, son séjour au Bali lui a permis de faire le deuil de Drina. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il me haïssait au début, lors de notre première rencontre, il m'a expliqué que c'était à cause de ma ressemblance avec Drina. Il me prenait pour une imposteuse mais il a vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je n'ai jamais rencontré ma mère. L'image de mes parents liés depuis des siècles et se vouant un amour pur et incassable s'est envolée. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'attriste le plus. Ma mère est morte et je ne la rencontrerai jamais car même s'il y a une vie après la mort, je n'y ai pas droit. Pourtant, j'ai envie d'en savoir le plus possible sur elle. Roman, malgré son amour pour elle, m'en a fait un portrait négatif mais peut-être que Damen me la décrira différemment, bien qu'il l'ait délaissée. Finalement, c'est lui le mieux placé pour me parler d'elle. Roman a donc raison de m'inciter à interroger Ever et Damen à son sujet.

Le lendemain, je vais chercher Roman chez lui à l'aube. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et son visage ensommeillé le rendent encore plus agréable.

-Salut à vous, belle compagnie, me dit-il.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Tu as ton maillot de bain? Je chuchote à son oreille.

Roman s'écarte de moi et hausse les sourcils.

-Tu m'emmènes à la plage?

Je souris.

-Nous n'avions pas pu en profiter la dernière fois. L'aube, c'est le meilleur moment pour en profiter.

Roman hoche la tête.

-Tu as raison.

Je lui adresse un regard espiègle.

-En revanche, nous n'y passerons pas la journée. Nous prenons l'avion à dix huit heures.

Roman écarquille les yeux.

-L'avion? Où comptes tu m'emmener? S'exclame-t-il.

J'esquisse un sourire énigmatique.

-Tu verras bien. Mais ne t'emballe pas, car nous ne quittons pas l'Amérique.

Je ris devant son air surpris.

-Nous sommes riches et immortels alors autant voir les choses en grand, non?

Roman sourit et m'adresse un signe de tête approbateur.

-C'est ce que je dis toujours.

Nous montons dans ma voiture et nous rendons à la plage. Le ciel est d'un bleu myosotis parsemé de reflets dorés qui proviennent du soleil levant. Ces teintes sublimes se reflètent sur l'eau sombre. Roman et moi, nous quittons nos vêtements et, vêtus de nos maillots de bains, nous nous aventurons dans l'eau. Nous nageons en silence, seuls, appréciant la tranquillité. Avant de rencontrer Ava, j'étais incapable d'apprécier une telle quiétude. Main dans la main, sous l'eau, nous observons le sable argenté tapissé de coquillages roses et mauves. Je ne communique pas par la pensée mais je sais que Roman apprécie ces images autant que moi.

Je remonte la tête à la surface et Roman m'imite. Nous nageons vers le rivage et apercevons une petite grotte.

-On fait une petite pause? Je propose à Roman.

Roman acquiesce.

-Bonne idée.

Nous nous aventurons vers la grotte. Le sable fin qui tapisse les parois rocheuses adoucit le roc et nous rend l'endroit plus confortable. Je m'assieds la première et Roman me rejoint. Là, il prend les rênes: il m'enlace et m'embrasse. Son corps froid et mouillé me donne d'agréables frissons et me donne envie de le réchauffer, bien que mon corps soit tout aussi mouillé. Ses lèvres qui ont goûté l'eau de mer sont humides et salées. C'est la première fois que nous sommes vraiment ensemble, chair contre chair. Pourtant, je le repousse.

-Attends, Roman.

Il semble frustré.

-Tu n'es pas prête?

J'éclate de rire.

-Bien sûr que si. J'ai perdu ma virginité il y a des siècles.

Roman sourit.

-J'imagine.

Je lui rends son sourire.

-J'en ai envie autant que toi. Seulement, je préfère qu'on attende ce soir.

Roman m'adresse un regard étincelant de désir.

-Ce soir, alors.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrasse une dernière fois et se détache de moi.

Nous déjeunons au bord de la mer et nous prenons l'avion à dix huit heures. Il s'agit d'un jet privé, Roman ne connaît toujours pas notre destination lorsque nous montons dans l'avion. Je lis un manga et en prête un à Roman, qui n'a pas l'habitude d'en lire mais y prend goût très vite. Je suis heureuse de partager cela avec lui. Au bout d'une heure, l'avion commence à descendre et se rapprocher d'une multitude de lumières étincelantes et multicolores. Roman regarde à travers le hublot, puis se tourne vers moi.

-Las Vegas?

Je hoche la tête.

-Tu es perspicace, dis-je en songeant que je suis douée pour les rimes.

Roman s'esclaffe.

-Pas tant que cela. J'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois.

Je soupire.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Cela ne te gêne pas d'y revenir encore une fois?

Roman secoue joyeusement la tête.

-On ne se lasse pas de Las Vegas. De plus, j'y suis toujours allé seul, c'est donc une première pour moi.

L'avion atterrit et nous nous aventurons dans la ville nocturne, bruyante et haute en couleurs. L'euphorie me gagne et je devine que cette émotion est partagée en observant le pas dynamique et enjoué de Roman. Nous réservons une chambre dans un hôtel haut de gamme. J'enfile un long fourreau mauve, la réplique exacte de la robe que porte l'héroïne de Il était une fois, de Walt Disney. Je sors de la salle de bains et retrouve Roman, qui m'observe d'un oeil appréciateur.

-Tu es renversante, dit-il.

Je lui souris.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Je suis sincère. Non conformiste, il ne porte pas de smoking mais est vêtu d'un souple et élégant pantalon noir qui souligne la finesse de ses jambes, d'une chemise mauve brodée de serpents argentés et d'une veste noire ouverte. Je lui tends la main.

-Allons y.

Nous descendons de nos chambres et rejoignons le casino. Nous nous amusons d'abord à jouer à la roulette et Roman gagne à tous les coups, ce qui me laisse sans voix. Ensuite, nous faisons quelques parties de poker et Roman s'y montre tout aussi époustouflant. Je lui prend la main et l'entraîne dans un endroit où nous pouvons parler librement, sans que les autres nous entendent.

-Comment fais tu?

Roman hausse les sourcils.

-Comment je fais quoi?

-Comment peux tu gagner à tous les jeux.

Roman m'adresse un regard moqueur.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Comme si tu n'avais pas fait exprès de perdre.

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès de perdre.

Roman me regarde d'un air surpris.

-Mais cela fait partie de nos dons d'immortels. L'intuition, et la télépathie.

-Peut-être en es tu doté mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Roman me dévisage puis hoche la tête.

-Peut-être est ce parce que tu n'as pas bu l'élixir. C'est aussi pour cela que tu manges normalement.

-Possible. Si je comprends bien, tu lis dans les pensées des autres joueurs de poker? C'est de la triche.

Roman me regarde d'un air amusé.

-Je suis un grand tricheur.

-Tu sembles fier de l'être.

-Absolument.

Nous nous adonnons à d'autres jeux pendant lesquels je ne cesse de m'émerveiller devant les réussites de Roman. Puis, tard dans la soirée, nous nous regardons et décidons de regagner notre chambre. Nous ne sommes pas fatigués. Au contraire. Nous brûlons de désir l'un pour l'autre.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre seize

Une bouteille de champagne et un seau de glaçons nous attendent dans notre chambre. Roman esquisse un sourire.

-Tu as commandé du champagne?

J'acquiesce en souriant.

-Comme tu le vois.

Roman m'adresse un signe de tête approbateur.

-Tu as sorti le grand jeu.

J'acquiesce de nouveau.

-Et ce n'est pas tout.

J'attrape une télécommande et appuie sur le bouton. La musique s'élève dans la pièce. Roman reconnaît tout de suite le morceau.

-Sexual healing?

Je hoche la tête.

-C'est un peu cliché, je sais.

Roman m'adresse un grand sourire.

-J'adore les clichés.

Je commence à chanter en même temps que la voix de Marvin Gaye, de ma voix la plus sensuelle.

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight  
>Baby I'm hot just like an oven<br>I need some lovin' _

Je m'assieds sur le lit et tend mon pied à Roman d'un air joueur. Il le prend avec délicatesse entre ses mains, il en embrasse les orteils impeccablement manucurés et enlève délicatement ma chaussure qu'il pose à terre. Je lui tend mon autre pied. Il répète le geste et masse mon pied pour remonter jusqu'à mon mollet en le caressant.

_And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
>It's getting stronger and stronger<br>And when I get that feeling _

Roman s'assied sur le lit à côté de moi et je fais glisser mes pieds nus sur ses cuisses. Le contact de ma peau sur le tissu de son pantalon est doux et chaud. Sous l'étoffe, je sens son corps palpiter de désir. Je remplis deux verres de champagne et lui en tend un.

_I want Sexual Healing Sexual Healing, oh baby  
>Makes me feel so fine Helps to relieve my mind<br>Sexual Healing baby, is good for me  
>Sexual Healing is something that's good for me <em>

Nous levons nos verres et en buvons une gorgée. J'enlève la cerise qui orne mon verre, et sans quitter Roman des yeux, je la lèche d'un air mutin, la mets dans ma bouche et l'approche de Roman. Je la fais glisser dans sa bouche entrouverte et, alors qu'il veut capturer mes lèvres, je recule et regarde Roman avec un sourire moqueur.

_Whenever blue tear drops are falling  
>And my emotional stability is leaving me<br>There is something I can do  
>I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and<br>Honey I know you'll be there to relieve me T  
>he love you give to me will free me <em>

Je me tortille sur le lit et enlève ma robe tout en me caressant avec des gestes sensuels. Je me retrouve en sous vêtements de dentelle mauve. Roman tend la main vers moi mais je me redresse brusquement et m'échappe. Je cours jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce et fais signe à Roman de me rejoindre.

_If you don't know the things you're dealing  
>I can tell you, darling, that it's Sexual Healing<br>Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight  
>Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cos you do it right <em>

Roman semble frustré et amusé à la fois. Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Là, je me colle à lui et enroule mes jambes nues autour des siennes et l'embrasse dans la nuque, au coin des lèvres, sur les sourcils. Puis je m'attaque à sa bouche.

_Baby I got sick this morning  
>A sea was storming inside of me<br>Baby I think I'm capsizing  
>The waves are rising and rising<br>And when I get that feeling  
>I want Sexual Healing <em>

Après un baiser passionné, je fais courir mes doigts sur ses épaules et enlève sa veste. Puis je fais glisser mes mains sous sa chemise. Le contact de son torse ferme et doux et du tissu brodé enflamment mes doigts. J'enlève mes doigts de son torse et déboutonne sa chemise lentement, l'enlève, la hume et la jette par terre.

_Sexual Healing is good for me  
>Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush<br>Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us  
>Sexual Healing, baby, is good for me<br>Sexual Healing is something that's good for me _

Je défais sa braguette et fais glisser son pantalon à terre. Puis j'adresse un sourire à Roman et cours jusqu'au lit.

And it's good for me and it's good to me  
>My baby ohhh<br>Come take control, just grab a hold  
>Of my body and mind soon we'll be making it<br>Honey, oh we're feeling fine  
>You're my medicine open up and let me in<br>Darling, you're so great  
>I can't wait for you to operate<br>I can't wait for you to operate  
>When I get this feeling, I need Sexual Healing (ad lib)<p>

Roman me rejoint. Il embrasse et caresse chaque partie de mon corps et je fais de même avec lui. Nous sommes tous les deux expérimentés de plusieurs siècles et nous connaissons d'instinct chaque partie sensible de l'autre. Finalement, nous nous débarrassons de nos sous vêtements, je me place en amazone sur Roman et nous nous fondons l'un en l'autre.

_(while ad libing, he sings something like:  
>darling please don't procrastinate<br>'cause I may have to masturbate) _

Nous recommençons plusieurs fois, dans plusieurs positions différentes. Je goûte la sueur salée de Roman et il goûte la mienne. Le toucher de nos deux peaux est semblable à du satin. Puis, enfin rassasiés, nous prenons une douche ensemble. Nous nous aspergeons d'eau chaude et nous nous savonnons l'un l'autre. Ensuite, nous nous glissons entre les draps encore imprégnés de notre désir et nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil me réveillent en me caressant doucement de leur chaleur. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Roman assis dans une position confortable qui m'observe. Je lui souris.

-Salut, toi.

Il me rend mon sourire.

-Salut, Diane au bois dormant.

Je me redresse.

-Ne me dis pas que tu étais en train de me regarder dormir?

Roman hausse les sourcils.

-Cela te pose un problème?

Je secoue la tête.

-Non. C'est juste que...tu es plus romantique que je ne l'aurais cru.

Roman sourit.

-En effet. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je fais l'amour avec une femme dont je suis vraiment amoureux.

-De toute ta vie?

Je sais que le mot « toute » englobe plusieurs siècles. Roman acquiesce.

-De toute ma vie, confirme-t-il. Cela te choque?

Je secoue de nouveau la tête.

-Pas du tout. À vrai dire, je suis dans la même situation que toi.

Roman sourit et m'embrasse. On nous sert le petit déjeuner au lit. Petits pains, croissants, pancakes à la confiture et au miel, jus d'orange et chocolat viennois. Je suis la seule à manger mais je suis heureuse que Roman soit à mes côtés. Il me caresse le bras et me dépose régulièrement de petits baisers sur l'épaule, la nuque et derrière l'oreille. Ces gestes tendres témoignent de son amour et de son plaisir partagé à être là.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, je me brosse les dents, me maquille et enfile une petite robe rose. Main dans la main, nous quittons l'hôtel et nous nous promenons un peu dans les boutiques de Las Vegas avant de reprendre l'avion. À cette altitude, en observant les paysages à demi voilés par les nuages, nous avons l'impression que le monde nous appartient. Ce sentiment est assez proche de la réalité dans la mesure où nous régnons en immortels sur ce monde depuis des siècles.

Quand nous nous quittons enfin, devant la porte de la maison de Roman, il ne me demande pas ce que je vais faire au sujet d'Ever et Damen. Il le sait.

-Diane?

Il me caresse le menton avec douceur.

-Oui?

Je décèle une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Quand tu sauras tout, j'espère que cela ne changera rien entre nous.

L'inquiétude m'envahit.

-Tu as été honnête avec moi. Pourquoi les choses changeraient entre nous?

Roman me caresse les cheveux.

-Tu verras.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrasse.

Je rentre chez moi et décide de ne pas appeler Ever tout de suite. Je me glisse dans ma piscine où je me remémore tous ces instants passés avec Roman. C'est comme si je craignais qu'ils disparaissent et que le bonheur qu'ils me procurent s'évanouisse si je ne me les repasse pas dans mon esprit. Je repense à notre matinée passée sur la plage, à nager sous l'eau, puis dans la grotte. Le goût salé des lèvres de Roman, son corps mouillé. Puis je repense à la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. La chanson de Marvin Gaye résonne encore à mes oreilles. J'ai pris les rênes, ce qui a semblé lui plaire, même si je l'ai laissé mener la danse à plusieurs moments. Je repense à l'odeur sucrée de sa peau après la douche, à son visage paisible lorsqu'il s'est endormi.

J'appelle Ever pour l'inviter à dîner chez moi ce soir, puis Damen. Ils acceptent, bien qu'un peu surpris. En effet, je ne les ai prévenus que le jour même. Cependant, Ever avait fait la même chose lorsqu'elle m'avait invitée à dîner chez elle, puis dormir. Alors pourquoi pas? Quand à Damen, il semble surpris que je l'invite lui aussi, me demande si je ne préfère pas rester seule avec Ever pour une soirée entre filles. Il me suggère d'inviter Haven à sa place. Je lui réponds que non, j'ai besoin de leur parler, à Ever et à lui et je précise que c'est important mais je n'en dis pas plus. Ils acceptent.

Fébrile à l'idée de leur dire enfin la vérité, je réfléchis au menu que je vais préparer. Hors de question de commander des pizzas, maintenant que j'ai découvert que je suis douée pour la cuisine. Décidée à être originale, je me remémore les plats que j'ai goûtés lors de mes voyages à l'étranger. Je suis déjà allée plusieurs fois au Maroc, récemment. J'y ai beaucoup aimé la cuisine. Je me souviens en particulier d'un plat nommé la shorba, une soupe de vermicelles à la tomate et aux épices. C'est très bon et facile à faire. Je cherche la recette sur internet et la trouve.

L'après midi, je vais faire mes courses sur un marché oriental. J'achète du vermicelle, une bonne quantité de tomates, du concentré de tomates en tube, du safran, du paprika et des herbes. J'achète aussi des pâtisseries marocaines au miel et aux amandes. J'aurais pu matérialiser le tout mais c'est plus agréable de se rendre dans ce genre de marché, de côtoyer les gens, les odeurs, d'admirer les montagnes d'épices de couleurs différentes. Une fois tous les ingrédients et les pâtisseries dans des sacs, je rentre chez moi. Je m'attaque au repas une demie heure avant l'arrivée de mes invités. J'épluche et je coupe les tomates en petits morceaux, je les fais ramollir avec des oignons dans une poêle. Puis j'ajoute le concentré de tomate, les herbes et les épices, ainsi que du bouillon de cube. Parallèlement, je fais cuire le vermicelle dans de l'eau bouillante. Une fois le vermicelle cuit, je l'ajoute dans la poêle et le mélange à la préparation. Grâce au safran, il prend une jolie couleur jaune.

À peine ai-je terminé qu'on sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir.

-Bonsoir.

Ever et Damen se tiennent à l'entrée, main dans la main et souriants.

-Bonsoir, me disent-ils d'une même voix.

Ever hume l'odeur d'épices.

-Hmmm...cela sent très bon!

Je souris.

-Alors c'est bon signe.

Damen hume à son tour.

-Safran, oignons cuits, tomate et paprika, déclare-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Je le dévisage, impressionnée.

-J'ai raison? S'enquiert-il.

Je lui adresse un regard réprobateur.

-Tu me gâches l'effet de surprise.

Damen s'esclaffe.

-Désolé. J'aime beaucoup la cuisine marocaine, en tout cas.

Je les emmène dans la salle à manger, où la table est mise. Je leur sers l'entrée, de la salade, que nous consommons rapidement. Puis je leur sers la shorba. Damen porte une cuillère à sa bouche, les yeux fermés, ce qui m'amuse. Ever et lui se répandent en compliments. Pendant que nous mangeons, discutons de choses anodines et des quelques séjours que Damen et moi avons passé au Maroc, j'ai du mal à réaliser que je vais leur révéler ce que j'ai décidé de leur révéler. Cela risque de tout gâcher. Pourtant, je ne dois pas reculer l'échéance. Je leur sers les pâtisseries avec un peu de thé à la menthe puis je les emmène au bord de la piscine. Par cette soirée d'été, l'air est doux et tiède.

-Ecoutez, je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

Ever me regarde d'un air surpris et Damen m'adresse un sourire encourageant.

-Nous t'écoutons, déclare-t-il.

J'inspire profondément pour me donner une contenance.

-Le problème, c'est que...ce que je vais vous dire risque de détruire notre amitié.

Ever semble déconcertée et inquiète. Damen reste un instant silencieux puis il pose sa main sur la mienne.

-C'est au sujet de Roman? Tu es amoureuse de lui? Même si nous ne l'apprécions pas, tu es libre d'aimer qui tu veux.

Ever acquiesce.

-C'est vrai. Nous ne t'obligerons pas à choisir entre lui et nous.

Je pousse un profond soupir.

-Vous n'y êtes pas. Ce n'est pas de Roman que je veux vous parler. Enfin...si. Mais pas pour les raisons que vous vous imaginez, même s'il est vrai que nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Damen m'adresse un sourire.

-Je doute que nous nous fâchions contre toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as pris la défense d'Ever et tu t'es montrée si gentille.

Je hoche la tête.

-D'accord.

J'inspire profondément.

-Ever, Damen, je sais que vous êtes immortels.

Ever et Damen se figent. Puis Damen retrouve son calme.

-C'est Roman qui t'en a parlé?

Je secoue la tête.

-Non. Enfin...si. Nous en avons discuté ensemble. Mais je le savais déjà avant.

-Depuis quand? S'enquiert Damen.

-Depuis le début. Même si à un moment, j'ai eu des doutes concernant Ever.

Damen hoche la tête. Il ne semble pas très surpris.

-Que sais tu à notre sujet?

Son regard sombre est doux et insondable.

-Je sais que vous buvez l'élixir d'immortalité. Et vous avez le pouvoir de matérialiser des objets, ainsi que des dons comme la télépathie.

Damen acquiesce.

-Tu es bien renseignée, dit-il doucement.

Ever intervient.

-Comment sais tu tout cela?

C'est le moment de leur révéler le plus important. Ou presque.

-Parce que je suis moi même immortelle.

Damen accuse le coup. Le regard d'Ever brille d'une émotion étrange.

-Nous nous en doutions.

Il s'est exprimé avec une voix posée, calme.

-Est ce pour cela que vous vous êtes méfié de moi?

Damen acquiesce.

-En effet. Nous ne pouvions pas lire dans tes pensées et c'est toujours le cas.

Je regarde Ever.

-Ton don ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Oui. Mais je peux voir ton aura.

Je médite un instant sa réponse.

-Peut-être est ce parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres immortels. Du moins, pas comme vous.

Damen me regarde d'un air intrigué.

-Comment cela?

-Je n'ai pas bu l'élixir d'immortalité. Jamais.

Damen me regarde d'un air incrédule.

-C'est impossible.

-Si. Roman pense que l'élixir coule dans mes veines car je suis née de parents immortels.

J'inspire profondément avant de me lancer.

-Je suis ta fille, Damen.

Je lui aurais donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac que Damen n'aurait pas paru plus choqué. Ever aussi semble sous le choc. Puis il semble reprendre ses esprits.

-C'est pour cela que tu lui ressembles tant. À ta mère.

Ever semble blessée. Ses yeux sont rivés sur le sol.

-Ce ne peut-être que Drina, poursuit Damen. Nous avions peur de toi car ton visage est identique au sien.

Je comprends enfin leur effroi. Ils croyaient que Drina était revenue d'entre les morts. Damen me dévisage et prend mon visage entre ses mains, le regard empli d'une émotion insoutenable. Quant à moi, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Ma fille, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il me serre contre lui. Je laisse les larmes couler. Je savais que c'était mon père, mais je le retrouve enfin. Son étreinte est chaleureuse et rassurante, remplie d'amour. J'ai l'impression que si j'étais frappée par la foudre, ses bras me protégeraient. Lorsque je regarde Ever, elle me sourit. Elle semble avoir dépassé sa douleur et est visiblement heureuse pour nous. Tout doucement, Damen se détache de moi.

-Drina ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était enceinte. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais connue?

J'entreprends de lui raconter ma longue vie. Comment j'ai été adoptée à l'orphelinat, comment j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs à l'adolescence, tous ces siècles passés à errer dans la solitude. Je lui raconte comment j'ai rencontré Ava, rencontre qui a tout chamboulé. Quand je mentionne Ava, Ever s'assombrit, elle semble la connaître, ce qui ne me surprend pas. Je leur raconte comment j'ai vu Damen à l'été perpétuel. Je conclu en leur posant la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

-Comment Drina est-elle morte?

Ever me regarde avec effroi.

-Je l'ai tuée, dit-elle d'une voix douce.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre dix sept

Je me fige, frappée d'horreur. Pendant un long moment, je suis incapable de parler. Ever et Damen semblent tristes mais pas rongés par le remord. Je voudrais croire que j'ai mal entendu mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Damen s'approche de moi.

-Diane...

Au moment où il touche mon visage, je me dégage brusquement. J'ai repris mes esprits.

-Sortez de chez moi.

Damen me regarde d'un air implorant.

-Diane, s'il te plaît...

Je le poignarde d'un regard glacial.

-Tout de suite.

Ever me regarde alors d'un air triste. Pourquoi est ce que j'en veux plus à Damen qu'à elle?

-Diane, je suis tellement désolée.

Je serre les poings, luttant contre des larmes de rage.

-Tu ne l'es pas autant que moi, dis-je sèchement.

Ma réponse a résonné comme un claquement de fouet et elle a reculé d'un pas. Damen lui prend la main, adopte une posture protectrice vis à vis d'elle et me regarde.

-Je comprends que tu sois en colère. Mais si tu savais comment cela s'était passé, peut-être réagirais tu différemment. Ever n'a jamais voulu tuer ta mère.

Je fixe l'eau de la piscine pour ne plus le regarder.

-Et pourtant, elle l'a fait, je rétorque.

Damen soupire.

-Tu as le droit de nous en vouloir. Seulement, si tu changes d'avis un jour, nous pourrons en reparler.

Je soupire à mon tour.

-Laissez moi, pour l'instant.

Damen tend la main vers moi, comme pour me caresser les cheveux, puis se ravise. Sage décision.

-Comme tu voudras. Bonne nuit, Diane.

Sur ces mots, ils s'éloignent. Enfin.

Recroquevillée contre un mur, je gémis de douleur. Je pousse des hurlements. Je voudrais frapper, donner des coups de pieds, casser des objets mais je suis incapable de bouger. Mon corps est secoué de spasmes. Puis, progressivement, les sanglots remontent jusqu'à ma gorge et les larmes coulent. Elles se répandent sur mes joues et ma poitrine à flots, comme une douche chaude. Je reste longtemps ainsi, j'ai l'impression que mes larmes ne se tariront jamais.

Quelle cruelle déception. Je croyais avoir trouvé une famille. Une famille aimante, un père généreux et une mère douce et gentille. Au lieu de cela, mon père a trahi ma mère avec celle que je commençais à aimer comme telle. Peu importe que ma véritable mère n'ait pas été quelqu'un de bien. Ce qu'ils ont fait est impardonnable. Ils l'ont tuée. Tous les deux. Damen est aussi coupable qu'Ever, voire plus. C'est pour cela que c'est à lui que j'en veux le plus. C'est à cause de lui que ma mère est morte. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais c'est lui qui a délaissé ma mère pour tomber amoureux d'Ever, déterrant la hache de guerre entre elles.

Lorsque je retrouve enfin un semblant de calme, je compose le numéro de Roman. C'est la seule personne à qui j'ai envie de parler en ce moment. Je ne me sens pas capable de parler à qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est mon seul complice dans cette histoire.

-Oui? Répond sa voix familière.

J'inspire profondément pour étouffer les sanglots qui persistent.

-Roman? C'est Diane.

-Diane, mon ange. Est ce que ça va?

Je secoue la tête pour moi même.

-Non.

Roman reste un moment silencieux.

-Tu as parlé à Ever et Damen, n'est ce pas?

Sa perspicacité ne me surprend pas. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

-Oui.

Roman laisse un court silence s'installer avant de répondre.

-D'accord. J'arrive.

-Merci.

Je suis soulagée à l'idée de le voir.

-À tout de suite, mon ange.

Il raccroche.

Peu de temps après, j'entends un bruit de voiture qui se gare et j'ouvre à Roman. Je me jette immédiatement dans ses bras et il me serre contre lui en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Comme par magie, les derniers sanglots qui persistaient furieusement à remonter se calment et la douleur dans ma poitrine s'apaise. Petit à petit, ma colère s'atténue et j'ai de nouveau les idées claires. Tout doucement, je me détache de Roman. Il me caresse le visage, passe un bras autour de ma taille et nous retournons près de la piscine.

-Ils ont tué ma mère, dis-je.

J'ai réussi à m'exprimer calmement.

-Je le sais, dit Roman. Mais ne cherche pas à te venger d'eux.

Je le regarde d'un air incrédule.

-Tu les défends?

Roman esquisse un sourire.

-Les défendre, moi? Si tu savais...

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Diane, je te dis de ne pas te venger parce que c'est déjà fait. Je m'en suis occupé.

-Oh.

Roman sourit de nouveau mais ce sourire est teinté d'amertume.

-Je leur ai infligé une punition plus cruelle que la mort.

Il entreprend de tout me raconter. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à Laguna Beach, il a empoisonné l'élixir de Damen. Il lui a effacé la mémoire, ce qui a amené Damen à oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour Ever et la haïr. Il l'a privé de son véritable élixir d'immortalité, ce qui l'a fait mourir à petit feu. Ensuite, il a fait croire à Ever qu'il regrettait sincèrement son geste et l'a convaincue que pour le sauver, elle devait lui faire boire l'élixir auquel elle lui ajouterait quelques gouttes de son sang. Cela a guéri Damen mais à présent, ils ne peuvent plus échanger de fluides corporels comme le sperme, la salive et même la sueur, sous peine de causer la mort de Damen, ce qui les condamne à ne plus se toucher.

-Pourtant, je les ai vus s'embrasser.

-Oh, ça.

Roman hausse les épaules.

-Ils se sont fabriqués un voile d'énergie protecteur. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'eux. Je n'ai plus envie de me venger, sachant que la punition que leur a infligé Roman est assez cruelle.

-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dis-je finalement. Comment peut-on tuer un immortel?

-En le frappant à son talon d'Achille, qui est son chakra le plus faible.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

-C'est ainsi qu'Ever a tué Drina.

-Exactement.

Une nouvelle idée germe en moi.

-Que deviennent les immortels après la mort?

-Je ne sais même pas s'il y a un après, pour eux. Damen le sait peut-être, il a frôlé la mort.

Je me lève.

-Très bien. Je vais ramener ma mère.

Je m'attendais à ce que Roman m'approuve, me soutienne mais il me regarde d'un air effaré.

-Diane, c'est impossible. Je le saurais, s'il y avait un moyen de la ramener. Et puis grâce à toi, j'ai enfin fait mon deuil. Je ne suis plus le même. Je commence même à regretter ce que j'ai fait à Ever et Damen.

-Pas moi. Je n'ai pas fait mon deuil.

Roman me regarde avec compassion mais je sais qu'il ne m'aidera pas.

-Très bien. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je me débrouillerai seule.

Sur ces mots, je matérialise un portail pour l'été perpétuel. J'y ai déjà rencontré des morts, peut-être y verrais je Drina. La lumière dorée m'enveloppe et je me retrouve dans la magnifique prairie. Je regarde autour de moi. Roman n'est pas là. Il n'a pas pu me suivre. Connaît-il l'existence de l'été perpétuel? Je l'ignore. Si ce n'est pas le cas, cela veut dire qu'il n'a pas exploré toutes les pistes et qu'il y a de l'espoir.

-Salut, Blanche neige. Tu portes une tenue décente, aujourd'hui.

Je me retourne et vois Riley. Elle détaille ma robe d'été rose pâle d'un air approbateur.

-Salut, Riley.

Elle penche la tête vers moi.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Je lui raconte tout. Les révélations que m'ont fait Ever et Damen, puis Roman, ce qui m'a amené à décider de revoir Drina. Quand je finis, Riley secoue la tête.

-Tu ne verras pas Drina à l'été perpétuel. Quand les immortels meurent, ils sont condamnés à errer au pays des ombres.

-Le pays des ombres?

-Les ténèbres, le néant. Un enfer de noirceur.

Je regarde Riley, glacée d'horreur.

-Il faut que je la sorte de là.

Riley soupire.

-Je doute que tu puisses y aller. Tu n'as pas bu l'élixir, tu n'y es peut-être pas condamnée. De plus, Drina est une garce, la ramener à la vie serait dangereux.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

-Drina est peut-être une garce mais c'est ma mère! D'ailleurs, je doute qu'elle soit si mauvaise que ça. Vous lui faites tous jouer le mauvais rôle.

Riley soupire.

-Pense ce que tu veux. Mais là, je ne peux pas t'aider.

Je la toise avec dédain.

-Très bien. Je me débrouillerai seule.

-Attends!

-Quoi?

-Ton chakra le plus faible est dans la nuque, me dit-elle.

Je la regarde d'un air surpris.

-Merci.

Sur ces mots, je lui tourne le dos et m'éloigne. Je fais apparaître un cheval et me rends en ville. Je me rends au temple mais l'intérieur est vide. Rien pour me donner une vision, un indice. Je sais ce que cela signifie. Je dois trouver les réponses par moi même. Furieuse, je sors et pars à la recherche d'une librairie ou d'une bibliothèque. À peine ai-je fait quelques pas que je vois une bibliothèque. J'entre. La bibliothécaire est une femme normale et je me demande si elle est réelle, vivante ou morte. Je lui dis que je fais des recherches sur l'enfer. Elle me dirige vers une bible et un rayon de livres sur l'au delà. Bientôt, je trouve ce que je cherche. Le suicide est considéré comme un pêché puni par Dieu. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je retourne sur le plan terrestre. Roman n'est plus là. Parfait. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire ce que j'ai à faire. Je matérialise une dague, dégage mes cheveux de ma nuque et me regarde dans un miroir pour ne pas me tromper d'endroit. J'effleure ma nuque et mets le doigt sur un endroit plus sensible que les autres. Je ne me trompe pas. J'inspire profondément et j'enfonce la dague dans ma nuque. Je m'efforce d'oublier la douleur et persiste. Le sang se met à couler. Je retire la observe le liquide rouge, fascinée. C'est peut-être la première fois que je vois mon sang depuis des siècles. Je m'affaiblis, m'écroule par terre, face contre le miroir. Je sens une transformation dans mon corps et je vois ma peau se rider, mes cheveux blanchir. Puis mes os se tordent, se brisent, mon corps se ratatine et je me sens disparaître.

Je n'ai plus de corps. Seule ma pensée subsiste. Je suis dans l'obscurité. Soudain, je dégringole, dans une chute que je crois être sans fin. Puis je m'arrête, paralysée. Je ne peux plus parler, je ne peux plus rien sentir. Je peux seulement ressentir de l'impuissance. Je réalise que c'est ici que je vais vivre. Pour l'éternité. Riley n'avait pas menti. C'est le néant. Un néant qui n'a rien d'apaisant, ni de paisible. Au contraire, ce vide est oppressant. Je suis condamnée à cela pour toujours.

Non. Je refuse. Je suis venue ici pour sauver ma mère. Pour la ramener à la vie, à un monde magnifique et coloré, palpable, où l'on est enveloppé de chaleur et de fraîcheur. Nous y serons ensemble. C'est pour cela que je suis venue. À force de me répéter ces pensées, ma détermination persiste. Je perçois un léger changement. Petit à petit, mon âme renaît. Elle prend forme, de nombreux souvenirs agréables me reviennent à l'esprit. Une légère sensation de chaleur m'envahit, de chaleur physique, alors que je croyais en être privée à jamais. Je vois une lumière dorée et progressivement, je me matérialise. J'ai l'impression d'être une plante en train de pousser. À une vitesse accélérée. Mon corps prend forme. Bientôt, je suis de nouveau moi, emplie d'une chaleur et d'une énergie nouvelle. J'observe mes mains, elles sont lisses et immaculées, dénuées de rides. Je touche mon visage qui semble redevenu celui d'une adolescente de seize ans. Mes cheveux caressent mes bras, ils sont de nouveau noirs et brillants.

La lumière qui émane de moi éclaire mon champ de vision comme un phare. Peu à peu, je distingue le monde qui m'entoure. Il s'agit d'un paysage noir et gris, terne, tapissé de poussière, les arbres sont rabougris, maigres et les feuilles sont flétries. Je m'approche de l'un de ces arbres à l'aspect maladif. Je le touche du bout des doigts, espérant que la vie qui m'anime va le contaminer. Mais il tombe en poussière. Une odeur de mort, de cadavres règne. Personne ne mérite de vivre ici. Personne. Je décide donc de repartir à la recherche de ma mère.

-Drina?

Personne ne me répond, pas même un écho. Je persiste.

-Drina?

Je continue mon chemin. J'ignore pendant combien de temps j'erre ainsi. Alors que je m'apprête à changer de chemin, je m'arrête soudain.

Une maigre silhouette dont la peau est d'un gris sale, vêtue de ce qui ressemble à un torchon est recroquevillée sur le chemin. Je m'approche d'elle, n'osant pas la toucher, de peur qu'elle s'effondre en poussière.

-C'est toi, Drina?

La silhouette sursaute. Elle se retourne vers moi et me fait face. Ses yeux sont d'un vert identique aux miens mais 'jy lis de la cruauté et de la démence. Elle me dévisage et je lis de la surprise dans son regard fou.

-Qui es tu?

Sa voix est rauque.

-Où est Damen?

Ainsi, il s'agit bel et bien de ma mère. La voir ainsi, à peine humaine, m'est insupportable mais je dois conserver mon sang froid.

-Damen n'est pas là. Je suis venue te chercher.

Nous marchons ensemble, en silence. Finalement, elle prend la parole.

-Je croyais que j'étais seule. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à Damen, pensé qu'il me rejoindrait un jour. Et à la place, je vois une apparition venue me narguer en me rappelant combien j'étais belle avant.

Ses mots me font l'effet d'une gifle. Ils sont chargés de haine. D'une haine qui m'est destinée.

-Je ne suis pas venue te narguer. Je suis venue te sauver.

Je tends la main vers elle mais elle recule comme si un serpent avait glissé à ses pieds.

-Et pourquoi ferais tu ça?

Son incrédulité me blesse.

-Tout le monde m'a oubliée. Je ne suis une perte pour personne.

Il y a tant de rancoeur dans ces mots que curieusement, j'ai du mal à éprouver de la pitié ou de la compassion pour elle. Pourtant, je le devrais. Vivre dans un tel enfer aurait de quoi assombrir n'importe qui.

-C'est faux, dis-je néanmoins.

Drina me fusille du regard.

-Ah oui?

Elle ne me croit pas. Ses lèvres se tordent en un rictus moqueur et répugnant. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la révulsion à son égard. Pourtant, je soutiens son regard.

-Oui. Roman était fou d'amour pour toi et il n'a fait son deuil que très récemment. Il a vengé ta mort.

Les yeux verts de Drina s'écarquillent.

-Roman?

J'acquiesce.

-Oui. Un immortel. Il connaît l'élixir.

Elle reste un moment silencieuse.

-C'est un enfant que nous avons sauvé de la peste, Damen et moi.

Elle renifle avec mépris.

-Roman n'est qu'un petit garçon. Il ne sera jamais rien d'autre qu'un enfant, à mes yeux.

Ses propos confirment ce que Roman m'avait appris: elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de lui. C'est comme si elle était incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Damen. Toutefois, je ne me décourage pas.

-Moi aussi, je me soucie de toi, dis-je.

Elle me lance un regard haineux et incrédule.

-Et pourquoi cela?

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, réprimant mes frissons que suscite sa démence et ses traits hideux.

-Je suis ta fille.

Un silence s'installe. Puis, sans crier gare, elle me gifle violemment. Sa peau sèche et froide qui claque sur la mienne est désagréable.

-Je n'ai pas de fille! Crache-t-elle.

Je m'essuie la joue.

-Si. Je suis la fille de Damen et on m'a dit que je te ressemblais.

-Tu me ressembles, dit-elle après un silence. Mais tu aurais dû mourir.

Je l'observe avec intensité.

-Quoi?

Elle m'adresse un regard glacial.

-Tu n'as jamais bu l'élixir d'immortalité. Tu n'aurais pas pu te procurer la recette. Tu aurais dû vieillir et mourir.

-L'immortalité fait sans doute partie de mes gènes.

J'ai parlé le plus calmement possible. Elle a enfin admis être ma mère.

-Tu reconnais que je suis ta fille?

Elle soupire.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

Je ne vois aucune émotion, aucun amour dans ses yeux.

-Drina...

Je ne me sens pas capable de l'appeler maman.

-Drina, pourquoi m'a tu abandonnée?

-C'est évident. Je suis tombée enceinte, peu de temps après que Damen me quitte, décision qu'il avait pris tout seul. Je voulais le récupérer et je n'avais pas besoin qu'un enfant se mette entre lui et moi. Je n'aime personne d'autre que Damen et moi même, cela m'a toujours suffi. Cela aurait dû lui suffire, à lui aussi. C'est pour cela que j'ai tué Ever à chacune de ses incarnations. Elle a fini par me tuer elle même alors que j'allais le faire.

Je la regarde. C'est pour elle que je suis morte, que je suis allée dans cet enfer. Cette femme cruelle et haineuse qui n'a aucune considération pour moi. J'aimerais rebrousser chemin mais comme j'ai foncé tête baissée, j'ignore comment trouver une issue. La cruelle ironie du sort fait que mon voeu est exaucé. J'errais seule depuis des siècles sur terre et je voulais retrouver des semblables ou mourir. À présent, je suis morte et j'ai retrouvé ma mère. Peut-être ne pourrai je jamais m'échapper et serai je condamnée à rester seule avec elle pour l'éternité. Je suis triste pour Damen et Ever, cette dernière n'ayant été qu'une victime obligée de se défendre. Je suis triste pour Roman, qui connaît le deuil une deuxième fois, par ma faute. Au moment où je pense à lui, une lumière dorée apparaît.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté Diane.

Résumé: Et si Drina avait eu une fille de Damen, dont elle avait caché l'existence? Comment Damen réagirait-il en la rencontrant? Et Roman?

Note: si vous n'avez rien contre les OC et que vous appréciez Roman, cette fic est pour vous.

Note 2: Un peu avant la sortie du tome 4 de éternels, j'ai rêvé que Roman me serrait dans ses bras, c'était cool!

Voici le dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Le chemin doré

Chapitre dix huit

La lumière dorée, identique à celle qui émane de moi, seul rayon de soleil dans cet enfer, s'accroît et forme un pont. Un autre voile de lumière apparaît et peu à peu, se forme une silhouette. Celle de Roman.

-Roman! Je m'exclame.

Je suis heureuse de le voir alors que je pensais être privée de lui pour toujours. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas être ici.

-Que fais tu là?

Il me regarde d'un air soulagé.

-Je t'ai trouvée, soupire-t-il. Je vais te sortir de là.

Son visage devient grave.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Monte sur le pont.

Je regarde derrière moi.

-Et Drina?

Roman regarde la silhouette famélique qui se trouve à mes côtés. Voir la femme qu'il a aimée dans cet état doit être une épreuve, pour lui. Je lis de la douleur et de la révulsion dans ses yeux.

-Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. Elle est perdue à jamais.

Je la regarde à mon tour et constate que cela m'affecte moins que je ne l'aurais cru. Je me sens coupable mais je n'arrive pas à avoir pitié d'elle. Si elle revient, elle recommencera à faire du mal autour d'elle.

Roman me tend la main.

-Viens.

Je mets un pied sur le chemin doré. Puis un autre. La chaleur et le bien être emplissent mon corps. Je regarde Drina.

-Essaie de venir.

Celle ci nous fixe de ses yeux avides.

-J'arrive, Damen, dit-elle.

Elle s'apprête à monter mais recule brusquement, comme si un mur invisible l'empêchait de traverser. Roman secoue tristement la tête.

-Je suis désolé, Drina. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas nous suivre.

-Non! Crie-t-elle.

Elle écarquille les yeux.

-Roman, tu m'aimes! Alors sauve moi!

-J'ai fait mon deuil.

Drina le regarde d'un air incrédule.

-C'est impossible! Tu as vengé ma mort!

-Oui, je commence à le regretter.

Il la regarde pour la dernière fois.

-Adieu, Drina.

Sur ces mots, il me prend la main et nous tournons le dos à Drina, ignorant ses hurlements. Nous avançons sur le chemin, qui se prolonge et s'agrandit jusqu'à former un tunnel. Le paysage change autour de nous. Le chemin finit par s'achever et nous nous retrouvons à l'été perpétuel. Je cours dans la prairie, émerveillée. Retrouver la lumière, les couleurs dans ce lieu de paix me donne l'impression d'être une aveugle qui a recouvré la vue. Nous nous allongeons tous les deux dans les fleurs, nos visages tournés l'un contre l'autre.

-Comment as tu fait? Je demande à Roman.

Ce dernier me sourit.

-Quand j'ai su ce que tu allais faire, j'ai fait des recherches pour te ramener à la vie. C'est là que j'ai trouvé qu'il fallait construire un chemin avec l'énergie de l'été perpétuel, que j'ai nommé le chemin doré.

Je souris à mon tour.

-C'est un joli nom.

Roman me caresse la joue.

-Je le pense aussi.

Il me dévisage avec tant d'amour que j'ai l'impression de voir un autre homme et que le type cynique a disparu.

-Je pensais que tu ne croyais ni à l'au delà, ni à l'été perpétuel.

Roman hoche la tête.

-J'étais sceptique.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

Il me sourit de nouveau.

-Puisque me tu disais y être allée, pourquoi ne pas te croire? De plus, j'avais besoin d'y croire. Je ne voulais pas te perdre.

Ainsi, il a cherché à me sauver alors qu'il n'en avais pas fait autant avec Drina et a choisi de l'abandonner au pays des ombres. C'est la preuve qu'il m'aime plus qu'elle, alors qu'il l'a aimée pendant des siècles.

-Tu as réussi facilement à accéder à l'été perpétuel?

Roman secoue la tête.

-Non. J'ai été voir Damen. Il m'a beaucoup aidé.

Je me redresse et regarde autour de moi.

-Où est-il, dans ce cas?

Roman m'invite à me rallonger.

-Tu ne le trouveras pas ici. Il nous attend sur le plan terrestre, ainsi qu'Ever.

Je le regarde avec étonnement.

-Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus avec toi?

Roman passe sa main dans ses cheveux parsemés de pétales de fleurs.

- Ils voulaient m'accompagner. C'est moi qui ai refusé.

-Pourquoi?

Roman reste un moment silencieux, songeur.

-C'est en partie à cause de moi que tu es partie. Damen avait sa part de responsabilité, certes, mais je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais plus le même en sauvant sa fille moi même.

-Je vois.

Je caresse le contour de ses bras du bout de mes doigts.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais leur donner l'antidote qui leur permettrait de se...toucher?

Roman m'adresse un sourire moqueur.

-Huum...je ne sais pas.

Sa désinvolture me fait sourire.

-Pour moi?

Roman fait mine d'être surpris.

-Tu ne leur en veux pas?

Je secoue la tête.

-Non. Pas après avoir eu une nouvelle version des faits.

Roman semble intéressé.

-Celle de Drina?

Je hoche la tête.

-Oui.

Roman fait mine de réfléchir.

-Dans ce cas...je vais y réfléchir. Cela m'embête de leur donner sans rien en retour.

Je lui adresse un regard sévère.

-Damen t'a montré comment te rendre à l'été perpétuel.

Roman acquiesce.

-C'est vrai. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu y aller.

Je lui lance un regard que j'espère persuasif.

-Alors donne leur l'antidote.

Roman me lance un regard amusé.

-À une condition.

Je soupire.

-Laquelle?

Il esquisse un sourire énigmatique.

-Je veux que nous allions voir un film ensemble.

Nous montons sur des chevaux et nous nous rendons en ville. Là, il y a un cinéma, qui se trouve dans une ruelle proche du temple. Nous nous installons dans la salle vide, moi avec un pot de glace dans les mains. J'avale une cuillerée de glace à la vanille et aux cookies et je me réjouis d'en apprécier la saveur autant qu'avant, voire plus. Cela signifie que je suis de nouveau vivante. Roman me l'avait dit mais je me réjouis d'en avoir la confirmation. Je m'installe confortablement dans un siège, une main occupée à plonger la cuillère dans le pot de crème glacée et l'autre à tenir la main de Roman. Les lumières s'éteignent.

-Il y a-t-il des bandes annonces?

Roman s'esclaffe.

-Non. J'ai préféré te montrer l'essentiel.

Un petit atelier apparaît à l'écran, éclairé par des bougies. Un homme qui ressemble à Damen, en plus âgé est là, il travaille à une table couverte de récipients remplies d'herbes, de poudres colorées et de fioles emplies de liquide multicolore. Damen est là, âgé d'environ trois ans. C'est le plus mignon garçon au monde -excepté Roman- avec ses boucles brunes, ses immenses yeux noirs et ses cils interminables. Il regarde son père travailler. De temps en temps, son père lui adresse des sourires complices. Je devine qu'ils travaillent sur l'élixir d'immortalité.

Les années passent et Damen atteint l'âge de dix ans. Son père travaille toujours sur l'élixir d'immortalité et cette fois ci, il ne se contente plus de le regarder. Il l'aide. Ils sont seulement interrompus par la mère de Damen qui leur annonce que le dîner est prêt. C'est une superbe femme aux cheveux dorés dont il a hérité ses yeux noirs. Ce sont mes grands parents, j'aurais aimé les rencontrer. Pourtant, je devine que s'ils ne sont plus là malgré l'élixir d'immortalité, cela signifie qu'il s'est produit quelque chose de terrible.

La suite du film confirme mon pressentiment. Trois hommes brutaux font irruption dans l'atelier et ordonnent au père de Damen de leur révéler où se trouve l'élixir. La mère de Damen pousse son fils dans un placard avec la fiole en lui demandant de garder le silence. C'est ainsi que Damen est témoin du meurtre de ses parents.

Roman me ramène à la réalité en serrant ma main qu'il n'a pas lâchée.

-Est ce que ça va? Chuchote-t-il.

Je respire et souris pour le rassurer.

-Oui. C'est tout ce que tu as voulu me montrer?

Roman secoue la tête.

-Non. Il me reste beaucoup de choses à te montrer.

Suite à cela, Damen, que l'on soupçonne d'être un sorcier, est confié à l'église. Il est maltraité par les prêtres qui veulent se débarrasser du démon qu'ils voient en lui. Il se renferme, perd la joie de vivre, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'âge de quatorze ans. Il rencontre Drina. Elle a de longs cheveux d'un roux sombre, une peau d'albâtre et des yeux vert émeraude. Des yeux identiques aux miens. Un visage identique au mien. C'est la première fois que je vois à quoi ressemblait ma mère de son vivant.

-Elle est magnifique, je chuchote à l'adresse de Roman.

Ce dernier me sourit.

-Depuis que j'ai vu à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment à l'intérieur, elle ne m'émeut plus. Toi, tu n'es pas seulement belle à l'extérieur. Tu es belle à l'intérieur.

La peste noire ravage la région et Drina est atteinte. Il fabrique l'élixir dont il a retenu la recette et l'administre à Drina. Ils prennent la fuite ensemble et Damen, obsédé par la vengeance, retrouve les trois meurtriers de ses parents qui meurent de la maladie. Au contact de Drina, Damen devient un homme cruel, avide et égoïste. Cependant, après deux siècles de vie commune, il change. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Drina. Il décide alors de mettre un terme à leur mariage, contre l'avis de celle ci. Alors qu'il la croit en Hongrie, il rencontre Ever pour la première fois, qui est une serveuse orpheline et se nomme Evaline. Elle se fait tuer par Drina mais Damen ignore qui est le coupable, il croit qu'il s'agit d'un accident. Il reprend espoir à chaque nouvelle incarnation d'Ever. Qu'elle soit brune, blonde ou rousse, elle est toujours aussi belle. Un cycle d'amour, d'espoir et de deuils se perpétue. Jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à notre époque, où la Ever que je connais meurt dans un accident de voiture. Près d'elle, j'ai la surprise de reconnaître Riley. Cette fois ci, Damen refuse de la perdre et lui administre l'élixir. J'assiste à leur rencontre, les tours de magie qu'emploie Damen pour la séduire et lorsque Drina s'en prend à elle, Ever arrive à se défendre contre elle de justesse. Je comprends que Damen était lié à Drina essentiellement par une attraction physique alors que l'amour qu'il porte à Ever est plus réel, plus profond.

L'écran redevient vierge. Je me tourne vers Roman.

-Pas de générique?

Roman sourit.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu connais déjà les acteurs.

Il me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé retrouver des images où Drina tombe enceinte de toi mais il était difficile de retrouver des souvenirs de son point de vue.

Je lui adresse un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais qu'elle m'a abandonnée, je ne tenais pas avoir cela. J'en ai appris bien assez.

Roman hoche la tête.

-D'accord. Tu n'as donc pas de questions?

Je réfléchis.

-Si. Mais ce n'est pas au sujet du film.

Roman m'adresse un signe de tête encourageant.

-Je t'écoute.

Je regarde mes mains lisses de rides et touche mes cheveux noirs.

-Comment se fait-il que j'aie rajeuni? Quand je me suis poignardée, j'ai vieilli de mille ans.

Roman esquisse un sourire.

-C'est une bonne question.

-Tu n'as pas la réponse?

Le sourire de Roman s'élargit.

-Disons que j'ai une théorie à ce sujet.

Je lui adresse un regard interrogateur.

-Laquelle?

Il me caresse les cheveux.

-Je te l'ai dit, ton âme est restée belle à l'intérieur. De plus, tes intentions étaient pures, d'où la lumière dorée qui émanait de toi. C'est comme ça que je t'ai retrouvée, d'ailleurs, quand nous étions au pays des ombres.

Je hoche la tête.

-Ok. C'est plutôt cool, non?

Roman s'esclaffe.

-Cool est le mot juste.

Nous sortons de la salle de cinéma et recevons la lumière du jour. Je cherche du regard Riley.

-Riley?

-Je t'attendais, dit une voix espiègle derrière moi.

Je me retourne et vois Riley adossée contre un mur près du cinéma. Elle est accompagnée de son chien.

-Salut, Riley, dis-je, satisfaite de la trouver aussi vite.

Roman me regarde avec un air surpris et inquiet.

-À qui parles tu?

Je hausse les sourcils.

-Tu ne la vois pas? C'est sans doute parce qu'elle est morte. Mais moi, je peux les voir.

Riley acquiesce.

-En effet. Ever pouvait me voir, avant, mais plus depuis que je suis passée de l'autre côté du pont.

Je traduis ses paroles à Roman. Ce dernier me regarde avec effroi.

-Cela veut dire que tu es...que je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver?

Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

-Non. La preuve, tu peux me voir. Et je voyais déjà Riley avant mon séjour au pays des ombres.

Roman acquiesce, rassuré.

-D'accord. Cela fait encore une différence entre nous autres qui avons bu l'élixir et toi. Tu n'as pas de don de télépathie mais tu peux manger normalement et voir les morts.

Je souris.

-Nous aurons tout le temps d'étudier mon cas.

Je me tourne vers Riley.

-Riley, Ever est ta soeur, n'est ce pas?

Riley m'adresse un sourire moqueur.

-Il t'aura fallu cette séance de cinéma pour le comprendre! Cela dit, j'ai tout fait pour te le dissimuler.

Plusieurs éléments de son attitude avec moi prennent un sens.

-C'est pour cela que tu me donnais toujours l'impression d'en savoir plus que tu ne voulais bien le dire.

Riley éclate de rire.

-Bien sûr! Cela aurait été beaucoup moins drôle, si tu avais toutes les cartes en main dès le début.

Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher contre elle.

-Veux tu que je dise bonjour à Ever de ta part?

Riley hoche vivement la tête.

-Ce serait super. Et puisque Roman ne peut pas m'entendre, dis lui que je le trouve marrant, même si j'ai envie de lui botter les fesses pour ce qu'il a fait à ma soeur.

Je transfère le message à Roman qui s'esclaffe. Puis nous retournons sur le plan terrestre. Nous sommes chez Roman.

-N'oublie pas notre marché, lui dis-je. Tu dois donner l'antidote à Ever et Damen.

-Je n'ai pas oublié.

Il va dans sa chambre, revient avec une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert pomme. Puis nous nous rendons chez Damen. Lorsque celui ci me voit, il me serre dans ses bras et je lui rends son étreinte. Il me répète combien il s'en veut, combien il est soulagé. Maintenant que je sais tout de lui, je me sens plus proche de lui. Lorsqu'il me relâche, Ever me regarde d'un air hésitant. Je lui ouvre les bras et nous nous étreignons. Je leur raconte tout ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi je ne leur en veux plus. Ils sont heureux, bien qu'ils ressentent une certaine pitié pour Drina. Cependant, ils sont heureux de savoir qu'il est possible de s'échapper du pays des ombres.

-J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, dis-je. Roman a quelque chose pour vous.

-L'antidote, dit-il.

Ce dernier leur montre la fiole au liquide vert clair. Incrédule, Damen la boit néanmoins, puis il décide de vérifier que cela a marché en faisant couler une goutte de son sang sur une plaque de verre. Ever fait couler le sien et les deux gouttes se mêlent harmonieusement, sans qu'il y ait de réaction inquiétante. Les larmes aux yeux, Ever et Damen remercient Roman, me remercient moi et s'embrassent longuement. Ils semblent avoir hâte de consumer leur désir, Roman et moi décidons donc de les laisser seuls. Nous aussi, nous brûlons de désir l'un pour l'autre.

**FIN**


End file.
